


FAQ: People (by Type)

by gatekat



Series: Gatekat's FAQ [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: FAQ, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 35,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes and such on OCs from my stories, and a few notes on canon characters too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canon Character Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decidedly non-canon headcanon about canon characters.

**Axe** : SIC of the Knights of Light. Great Sword: Sentry of Balance. Lost twelve creations and one bonded before retiring from the military. First bonded: ? Second bonded: Dai Atlas (at hundred and twenty vorns after Nova became Prime). First nic: Tangle. A very affectionate drunk. He and Dai Atlas have lost twenty-eight creations (sparked and given to them to train), and he has lost many more.

 **The Blade Brothers** : In Bayverse I often have Sideswipe part of a unit of five with matching frametypes. Created at the same time, trained together they are not happy separated. Together they are the terror of every battlefield and a force even Megatron faces warily.  
Members: Sideswipe (silver), KillBlade (black), Sparkstinger (red), ShadowBlade (green), Sunstreaker (gold)

 **Bluestreak** : He has one of two spark gifts, depending on the 'verse. The sniper/targeting one is most common. The other is an ability to get others to want to indulge him/seem perpetually innocent.

 **Dai Atlas** : Created under Vector Prime, became a general under Nova Prime. Sovereign of the Knights of Light. Great Sword: Strength of Conviction. Lost twenty-eight creations and two bondeds before retiring from the military. Bonded to Axe. First 'met' Axe at a party on Santoes III. Axe came on to him. He didn't turn the offer down. Separated Dei Kanal (God's Conduit). Reformatted secretly to believe he was sparked. a moving laser dot triggers him to chase it, like a cat, though only if he's not focused on something else. Nic from Titanium: Little Blue. First bonded: ?, Second bonded: Nightshadow, Third bonded: Axe (at hundred and twenty vorns after Nova became Prime). He and Axe have lost twenty-eight creations (sparked and given to them to train), and he has lost many more. His second charge turned traitor. Dai Atlas had to execute him, himself. While military he favors a mace and spiked shield for close combat.

 **Drift** : Great Sword: Too Pure For This World (from Wing) or Challenger of Ways

 **Jolt** : has Praxian heritage

 **Jazz** 's favorite close quarter weapons: the [karambit](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karambit)  
**Jazz** 's designations in Starcrossed: Tansi (Tiger Pax), Mystar (Crystal City), Strata (Simfur), Razel (Iacon), Saxo (Praxus), Tenebrae (pre-Autobot, night in Latin)  
**Jazz** 's favorite goodies: dazarvi

 **Laserbeak** : a femme

 **Mirage** : Second creation of Solarstorm, a mid-ranked mech in the House of Swift Sky, descendant from the Seeker House of Star Fire. His intended was Storm Front.

 **Orion Pax** : It means Hunter (The) Peace in Greek/Latin.

 **Prowl's Processor** : a light-matrix sextus processor. Not as powerful as the Prime's multi-tiered social networking hub but far more versatile for shifting applications.  
**Prowl's Martial Arts** : Primary form is Teris-Spi (grand master). Formal Diffusion and Crystalocution (master). Level three mastery in Circuit-Su, though unofficial, and begun training in Cy-Kisn, though it has been centuries since his last instructor was extinguished.  
**Prowl** 's designations in Crossing the Line: Flipwing of Polyhex (noble), Darkclaw (guard, unofficial), Flashdrive (racer), Crucible (experiment), Prowl (Enforcer, Autobot), Caelum (Aerial)  
**Prowl** 's designations in Starcrossed: Susun (Tiger Pax), Watchcraft (Crystal City), Sharp (Simfur), Taris (Iacon), Pantera (Praxus), Praedator (pre-Autobot, hunter in Latin)  
**Prowl** 's favorite treats include anything sparkleberry and fluffs.  
**Prowl** 's favorite artist is Trident.  
**Prowl** 's creation unit (default): Fevor, Flashlight, Intake, Padlock, Stalker, Syntax, Trackdown

 **Rainmakers** : Acid Storm (green, Order), Stormfront (blue, Vision), Novastorm (yellow, Action). Acid Storm and Novastorm are mates. named by <http://bdixonarts.deviantart.com/art/The-Rainmakers-204841054>

**Raindance** : a femme

 **Ravage** : a femme

 **Skywarp** 's creation trine: Sirrus (Order), Sunchaser (Action), Res (Vision)  
**Skywarp** 's flock Order: Tailwind

 **Slats** : Eradicon 1756-18F. Prowl's lover in Renascent

 **Starscream** 's creation flock Order: Sharpwind  
**Starscream** 's creation trine: Ripwing (Order), Longjump (Action), Chiindii (Vision)

Sunflare and Skysides: new names for **Sunstreaker and Sideswipe**  
**Sunstreaker** 's obsession with his appearance is somewhat natural (those were among his first words, if they were always going to be so sticky and gross), but then completely reinforced and ground into the neurosis that it is by the Gladiator culture. A good finish and appearance meant strength, health, wealth enough for good fuel. Intimidation for opponents, more likely to get a crowd cheering on their side. And if they looked good, they were more likely to get bought, so I can easily see their owner demanding perfection, any flaws resulting in his twin getting less energon, or beaten. Sideswipe understands exactly why Sunstreaker is so obsessed with his finish, everyone else sees it as obnoxious vanity (and they don't exactly go around explaining it). Sunny got it more than Sides, the more complicated and powerful processor also more likely to develop strong neuroses. Sides was held to the same standards, but he has an easier time letting go of it, more fluid and adaptable in general.

 **Thundercracker** 's creation trine: Aleno (Order), Target (Action), Reve (Vision)  
**Thundercracker** 's duty trine: Long Vector (Order), Shimmerlock (Action)  
**Thundercracker** 's (sometimes) first trine: Farcry (Vision), Sound Barrier (Action), Brace (1st creation)  
**Thundercracker** 's siblings: Line Dancer (Vision), Recon (Action)  
**Thundercracker** almost seventeen thousand vorns when Senator Decimus was murdered.

 **Windcharger** : Pre-war was Search and Rescue in Praxus, among other jobs across the empire.

 **Wing** : Great Sword: Too Pure For This World (named by Antepathy) or Challenger of Ways.  
Frametype: Ankmorian Light Jet.  
Trained by Marwir. Trained Dagger, Dai Atlas and 1 other living, plus 10 that died.  
Has trade skills in architecture and surveying.  
Wing is the Voice of Dissent among the Knights for much of his existence.  
Art:[Alt mode](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Wing-s-Atl-by-Alteride-pt-1-2-297763064)  
[Alt mode and wings](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Wing-s-Atl-by-Alteride-pt-2-2-297763108).  
**Wing** : In Darkness and Lightning. Black plating with red trim and gold optics. Ankmorian Light Jet. Great Sword: Challenger of Ways.

Jazz/Prowl's OC creations (in order):  
Luminous  
Nocturne  
Slingshot  
Charmer  
Whisper  
Riot  
Flash  
Overdrive  
Zephyr  
Ripcord  
Nighdrop 


	2. Headcanon on the Primes

_This ch contains shameless mixing of canon and headcanon._

The Primes:  
Prima, Alpha Prime, Vector Prime, (1 Forgotten), Guardian Prime, (3 Forgotten including Vartis), Nova Prime, (4 Forgotten), Sentinel Prime, (2 Forgotten including Zeta), Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Optimus Prime, Galini Prime (OC)

Makarious Prime: From the Greek makar (blessed) that we derive macaroni from. Not sure where he fits in yet. Name was just too cool to pass up noting.

There are 'forgotten Primes' scattered about as well that were so bad (to the rulers) that they were officially wiped from existence after a short reign. Most really were that bad that fast, and some were simply too difficult to control.

Remembered Primes go in cycles. An expansionist/warrior, then a stabilizer/peaceful one, then another expansionist/warrior. So Whiplash would have expected an expansionist/warrior in Nova, not that they're all insane. Prima and Vector were both expansionist/warriors and good Primes. Vector was one that Whiplash served.

Prima the expansionist spread Cybertronians across the world.  
\--Alpha the stabilizer oversaw city cultures flourish and frame types settle in a location.  
\--Vector the expansionist united the cities into a planetary empire.  
\--Guardian the stabilizer oversaw an expansion of trade and peaceful exploration of space  
\--Nova the expansionist conquered half the known universe  
\--Sentinel the stabilizer pulled the military back, abandoning the furthest outposts to try and stabilize the empire.

Most Primes gradually go insane the longer they are with the Matrix, but how long each last is very individual.

The Golden Age for me began under Guardian Prime, deteriorated during the later half of Nova, rebounded some early in Sentinel, and finally collapsed at the end of Sentinel's.

Senate came to power under Vector, lost power under Guardian and Nova and regained it under Sentinel.

Primes have a multi-tiered quantum hub processor that could outstrip a habitation alt (really big metrotitan).

 **Nova**  
[Canon Image of Nova](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:Novaprime.jpg)  
Originally Aster from the Royal House of Kaon. Became a winged black and white large convoy class with rich, warm blue optics as Prime. He united Cybertron under a single banner and conquered half the known universe. Was respectably sane for more than half his rule. Nova didn't really lose it until a solid halfway threw his rule, likely longer, and true insanity only gripped him in the final decades. He was an immensely successful expansionist Prime until then. Was after it to, just he forgot that half the battle in expanding is to keep the home front happy.

 **Prima** : A femme and the first Prime, though she did not use the title. It was not used until her successor, Alpha.


	3. Spark Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick ref list of the color of various mecha's sparks.

**Axe** : blue  
**Centerpoint** : green  
**Dai Atlas** : deep red  
**Deadlock/Drift** : deep red  
**Demeter** : blue-green  
**Iderassi** : light bluish-purple  
**Inferno** : dark blue  
**Ironhide** : strong light blue  
**First Aid** : soft blue  
**Fraction** : Blue-purple  
**Jazz** : purple  
**Jolt** : electric blue  
**Kaleidoscope** : lilac  
**Megatron** : Red  
**Mirage** e: sky blue  
**Moonracer** : blue-green  
**Prowl** : nearly white with only the palest tint of blue (ice blue)  
**Radiance** : golden <http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9c/Golden_Temple_India.jpg>  
**Ratchet** : very pale yellow, near white  
**Red Alert** : neon blue  
**Samba** : shifts between blue and violet  
**Shim** : Red-purple  
**Sideswipe** : deep amethyst  
**Skywarp** : deep purple  
**Soundwave** : a sapphire crystal, dark violet spark  
**Starscream** : gold  
**Sucre** : lavender spark with a ruby halo  
**Sunstreaker** : deep amethyst  
**Tradewinds** : blue-purple  
**Thorn** : deep red  
**Titanium** : white  
**Titanus** : aquamarine  
**Thundercracker** : silvery-blue  
**Vagrant** : green  
**Vortex** : deep golden orange  
**Wheeljack** : pale lavender spark  
**Whiplash** : pale pink in a chamber as dark as the rest of the mech, with texture that looks more like steel than crystal. Sparklight not visible until it opens.  
**Windswept** : blue  
**Wing** : gold  
**Wing (dark AU)** : golden orange 

**Prime** : bright white spark with ribbons of color and five times the size of Prowl's  
**Priest** : white 


	4. Prime's Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff of the Prime's Residence before it was destroyed. They typically travel with him.

Most are white and gold with only thin lines of the primary color(s) of the Prime to mark them as a personal servant of Prime.

Nova Prime's staff:  
ISO commander: Whiplash: Cycle-former, Matte black. Pale pink spark, chamber as dark as the rest of the mech with texture that looks more like steel than quartz, Matte black optics, Assassin, ISO, ISO commander and Left Hand of the Prime. Sparked an assassin towards the end of Alpha Prime's reign, came to command under Vector Prime. Good friends and occasional teammate of Jazz, and his original trainer. They trust each other implicitly.  
Image: <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Jazz-Prowl-Whiplash-by-naggingfishwife-694220506> (on the left)  
Alt: <http://www.thedrive.com/news/5522/bmws-shapeshifting-crash-proof-motorcycle-is-the-future-of-two-wheeled-mobility>  
Theme song: [Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s)

Entertainer: Windsong: was brought in as much because of his talent as an entertainer and ability to improve Sentinel Prime's mood as any good reason," Noitefel's expression was almost fond in it's annoyance. "I think you may find him the most useful of us off the battlefield. Give him an instrument and room and he can bend the mood of anyone in audio range. He's a top-notch spy too, though he's offended at the statement. He makes it his business to know everything about everyone, friend and foe, and uses it to our advantage. He's something of a joker to us, but given you have The Twins and Tread Bolt around, you'll barely notice him."

 

Sentinel Prime's staff:  
Public Manager of the Prime: Aveela  
Residence Seneschal (Manager of the Residence): Dreamcatcher. Epostle: Prime's first adjutant (Prime's secretary)  
Chief Groundskeeper: Hound  
Physician to the Prime: Meso Garda. flesh protector in Czech.  
Officer Sentry/Chief of Security: Red Alert  
Curator of the Palace art collection: Safnari  
Prime's PR manager: Tacke. Femme.  
ISO commander: Whiplash: Cycle-former, Matte black. Pale pink spark, chamber as dark as the rest of the mech with texture that looks more like steel than quartz, Matte black optics, Assassin, ISO, ISO commander and Left Hand of the Prime. Sparked an assassin towards the end of Alpha Prime's reign, came to command under Vector Prime. Good friends and occasional teammate of Jazz, and his original trainer. They trust each other implicitly.  
Image: <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Jazz-Prowl-Whiplash-by-naggingfishwife-694220506> (on the left)  
Alt: <http://www.thedrive.com/news/5522/bmws-shapeshifting-crash-proof-motorcycle-is-the-future-of-two-wheeled-mobility>  
Theme song: [Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s)  
Entertainer: Windsong: was brought in as much because of his talent as an entertainer and ability to improve Sentinel Prime's mood as any good reason," Noitefel's expression was almost fond in it's annoyance. "I think you may find him the most useful of us off the battlefield. Give him an instrument and room and he can bend the mood of anyone in audio range. He's a top-notch spy too, though he's offended at the statement. He makes it his business to know everything about everyone, friend and foe, and uses it to our advantage. He's something of a joker to us, but given you have The Twins and Tread Bolt around, you'll barely notice him."

The Primal Guard, AU only:  
Chromia: captain of the guard  
Thundercracker: captain of the air guard

 

Optimus Prime's staff:  
Public Manager of the Prime: Aveela  
Residence Seneschal (Manager of the Residence): Dreamcatcher. Epostle: Prime's first adjutant (Prime's secretary)  
Chief Groundskeeper: Hound  
Physician to the Prime: Meso Garda. flesh protector in Czech.  
Officer Sentry/Chief of Security: Red Alert  
Curator of the Palace art collection: Safnari  
Prime's PR manager: Tacke. Femme.  
ISO commander: Whiplash: Cycle-former, Matte black. Pale pink spark, chamber as dark as the rest of the mech with texture that looks more like steel than quartz, Matte black optics, Assassin, ISO, ISO commander and Left Hand of the Prime. Sparked an assassin towards the end of Alpha Prime's reign, came to command under Vector Prime. Good friends and occasional teammate of Jazz, and his original trainer. They trust each other implicitly.  
Image: <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Jazz-Prowl-Whiplash-by-naggingfishwife-694220506> (on the left)  
Alt: <http://www.thedrive.com/news/5522/bmws-shapeshifting-crash-proof-motorcycle-is-the-future-of-two-wheeled-mobility>  
Theme song: [Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s)  
Entertainer: Windsong: was brought in as much because of his talent as an entertainer and ability to improve Sentinel Prime's mood as any good reason," Noitefel's expression was almost fond in it's annoyance. "I think you may find him the most useful of us off the battlefield. Give him an instrument and room and he can bend the mood of anyone in audio range. He's a top-notch spy too, though he's offended at the statement. He makes it his business to know everything about everyone, friend and foe, and uses it to our advantage. He's something of a joker to us, but given you have The Twins and Tread Bolt around, you'll barely notice him."

The Prime's courtesans: Maylan and Lytan -- deep red and burgundy small convoy class, mechs, purring voices and engines.  
Prowl's primary servant: Reeda


	5. Aerial

**Adobe** : Aerial, femme, ISO, Sierki (looks Seeker, doesn't have trine coding), ISO during Nova. Whiplash pulled her from a forced trining a few centuries ago, to later discover that she wasn't full Seeker and her creators had tried to hide it with the trine, forcing her to pretend she had the code for it. She'd been beaten when she failed to read wing 'cants properly, and had taken vorns to be coaxed into believing in her own self-worth.

 **Airstream** : Praxian Aerial, Artist, Creation of Boldstreak/Silverwind. Relative of Bluestreak. Detailer

 **Alese** : Aerial, slate-blue and gray, Knight of Light

 **Angel** : Aerial, femme, Knight of Light

 **Bladesinger** : Aerial, Noble, Noble Jazz/Prowl's (eldest) creation. Aerial with a light airframe, golden optics. An attitude and a half on wings.

 **Blossom** : Crystal City Aerial, pink and gold, Merchant, Sells flowers.

 **Brightwing** : Aerial, Noble, Noble of Polyhex. Arrogant, self-important, small processor

 **Caelum** : Aerial, deep blue and rich red, ice blue optics, Investor, consultant, Civilian, Prowl's 5nd ID in Crossing the Line. A turbo-prop.

 **Cirrus** : Aerial, femme, Pale, bright green optics, Dancer, lovely little light Aerial, slender wings. a professional dancer, and not all of her income comes from her official occupation.

 **Coldbolt** : Aerial, Knight of Light, Dai's 'killer crew'.

 **Cryo** : Aerial, femme, Warrior, Decepticon, The sharpest of Drift's lovers when pissed off. as unforgiving as Wing is forgiving

 **Dyestrip** : New Crystal City Combat Aerial, Knight of Light

 **Falcon** : Aerial, Decepticon

 **Firefly** : Praxian Aerial, Gold trimmed red plating and wings, silver tip wings, upper chest gold, silver chevron with gold along the upper edge, green optics, Knight of Light, looks more Praxian than Altihexian. Creation of Shogun and Stormcloud.

 **Firefly** : Praxian Aerial, Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Firestar** : Aerial, Prowl's real ID in Crossing the Line. Legal ID #5

 **Flipwing** : Aerial, Noble, Prowl's real ID in Crossing the Line. Of Polyhex.

 **Flipwing** : Aerial

 **Fluttershy** : Ankmorian Light Jet, White with red highlights, gold optics, Knight of Light, A nickname given to Wing when he's around those who knew 1980-2020's Earth.

 **Governess** : Aerial, femme, Caretaker, Specializes in sparkling and youngling care in the home.

 **Hardwing** : Aerial Convoy, White with red and black markings, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Balance of Power. Function: CMO before Redline.

 **Illusion** : Aerial, femme, 2nd creation of Shogun and Stormcloud

 **Kaleidoscope** : Aerial Kaonite, blue and black, red optics, Armorer, Extremely heavy armor. In the Citadel he makes armor and weapons for the Knights. Mate of Sheerwing

 **Lightkeeper** : Praxian Seeker, femme, Blue and white, Sparkling Protective Services case worker, New Crystal City

 **Lightstrike** : Aerial, White with black trim, Knight of Light, Likes throwing knives. Big

 **Lightwing** : Aerial, Black, white, red, orange, orange optics, Knight of Light, House of the Shining Sun, Likes throwing knives. Sometimes creation of Jazz/Prowl  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Lightwing-by-switchxtrick-298498216>

**Lookback** : Praxian Aerial, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. Historian.

 **Longwatch** : Ankmorian jet, Gray with sky blue highlights and golden trim, rich orange optics, Noble, Leader of the Explorer's guild

 **Marwir** : Ankmorian Light Jet, Engineer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: On The Winds of Stars. Circle of Masters member.  
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Hunters-from-the-Light-Marwir-271967703>

**Nightsun** : Ankmorian Light Jet, Black, purple optics, Second creation of Drift and Wing in Darkness and Lightning

 **Omena** : Aerial, Candy apple red, playful and friendly.

 **Pharia** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, deep green and gold, pale blue optics, Knight of Light

 **Pitchback** : Aerial, Creation of Mirage/twins. Heavier than most grounders. Wingover's twin.

 **Shattercoil** : Aerial, opalescent black, Knight of Light, Flock: Northwind, rarely born yet. Creation of Zephyr and Aurora. Small, light combat Aerial, sparked from the Great Swords.

 **Sheerwind** : Praxian Aerial

 **Shogun** : Aerial (large), Red with silver crest, Warm orange optics, Enforcer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Song of the Warrior Lord. Altihexian slightly shorter than Axe. Former Enforcer. Mate: Stormcloud. Creation: Firefly. Daoshi: Tornado. Favored weapon: energy naginata

 **Silk** : Aerial, cherry blossoms, Blue-green visor, Knight of Light

 **Silverwind** : Aerial, Relative of Bluestreak, from Altihex

 **Skygrace** : Aerial, femme, Royal, Jazz's older sister

 **Skyhigh** : Aerial, Autobot, A skilled home brewer. a real talent for making it just strong enough to relax a mech without getting them completely overcharged before the evening was half done.

 **Skyjoy** : Aerial, fraternal spark bonded twin to Windfall

 **Skyshield** : Aerial, Friend of Wing

 **Skysign** : Praxian Aerial, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Sarpresul in Praxus, flight-frame, in charge of daycare.

 **Skystorm** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, turquoise green with peacock-blue trim, amber optics, Clan: Dancing Wind Aerobatics, Stunt jet. Leader of the clan. Mate of Sundance, creator of Wing

 **Skysweep** : Aerial, House of Crossbeam, Cadence's bonded.

 **Skywolf** : Aerial, Knight of Light, Dai's 'killer crew'.

 **Slipshot** : Aerial, brightly painted, Yellow optics

 **Slipstep** : Aerial, femme, Confectioner, Very old and degraded, she retired some time ago. Her wings are grayed past the point of being able to support even her slight mass in flight.

 **Solarglide** : Aerial, gold and white, Autobot, high-energy, very social mech

 **Sonic** : Aerial, Warrior, Autobot, Light build, special ability is a sonic blast.

 **Sparksong** : Aerial, House of Crossbeam, Jazz's carrier. Weak spark

 **Star Song** : New Crystal City Combat Aerial, Knight of Light

 **Starbolt** : Aerial, green and bluish-purple, Courier , messenger. He's a high-speed flier about Wing's height. Wing's Rescue

 **Starcrossed** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, black, red and gold, red optics, First creation of Drift and Wing in Darkness and Lightning.

 **Starjumper** : Aerial, femme, Reverse Starfield (black on silvery-yellow), Thief, teleporter. Bonded to Silver Shadow.

 **Starspark** : Aerial, femme, purple optics, Entertainer, Creation of Titanus/Dai Atlas. Teleporter. The tiny femme's helm showed the beginnings of a chevron similar to Axe's, while the sides sported what looked like the beginnings of stylized avian wings. Her protoform greatly resembled her carrier's, though her facial features were a softer-edged mirror of Dai Atlas'. She even had the same dark markings under her optics, curving down her cheeks. Voice is soft, warm voice and highly resonant, that of a great singer

 **Starwing** : Aerial, femme, Pleasurebot, Decepticon

 **Storm Front** : Aerial, Dark blue and purple with silver filigree, Noble, Tower noble. Tall and elegant. Mirage's former intended.

 **Stormsurge** : Aerial Convoy, greens, purple visor, Military, Autobot, A heavy transport craft, Stormsurge enjoys his function and gets a thrill out of flying in hot zones.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Stormsurge-by-gamaBELIEVEIT-695676847>

**Taris** : Aerial, Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 5Th ID. Iacon design

 **Telok** : Aerial, dark green and silver, ice blue optics, Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 1St ID. wide wings took up a fair amount of plating that was leaving the chassis. Prowl's chevron, or where it had been, extended and then grew down the sides of his helm. Limbs lengthened and thrusters formed where his heel-plates had once been. A third thruster, larger than the other two, took up a fair portion of his abdominal region

 **Thorn** : Aerial, black with glowing red and gold, Red optics, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Shield of the Sky. Created by Guttermech, bought by Gatekat.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-by-Guttermech-690965830>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-2-by-Guttermech-690965818>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-by-Guttermech-690965799>

**Trimo** : Aerial, deep red, Medic, Creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack

 **Winddance** : Aerial, femme, dark, red optics, Creation of Sheerwing/Kaleidoscope. Wing-sized, long, wide wing, distinctive three-point crown, though slimmer and more delicate than Dai Atlas'

 **Windfall** : Aerial, fraternal spark bonded twin to Skyjoy

 **Windstorm** : Aerial, Rich browns swirled with sparkling sandy tan, Wing's friend

 **Wingover** : Aerial, Creation of Mirage/twins. Heavier than most grounders. Pitchback's twin.

 **Zephyr** : Praxian Aerial, femme, Gold and black, red optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, Mate of Aurora. Creator of Shattrercoil.  
Image as TFP <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Zypher-by-lineusprime33-730500120>  
Her short swords <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Katana-By-Liowa-691095273>

**Zephyr** : Praxian Aerial, Scientist, Atmospheric scientist. Twin of Ripcord. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Zypher** : Praxian Aerial, Knight of Light


	6. Air Martial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air Martials are Vos' police force.

**Aleno** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Flock Order. Trined with Target and Reve. Thundercracker's creator.

 **Blackwing** : Seeker, Air Martial, Detective

 **Ciel** : Seeker, Air Martial, Action. Detective. Likes to wonder and make friends. Trined with Cloudrite and Featherlight

 **Ether** : Seeker, Air Martial, TC's district Order

 **Jericho** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Trined with Valhalla and Kyrie. mated to Skydart and Swingshift.

 **Jetsky** : Seeker, Sky blue and purple, golden optics, Air Martial, Thundercracker's Captain

 **Line Dancer** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Thundercracker's clutchmate.

 **Long Vector** : Seeker, Air Martial, Order. Detective. Thundercracker's duty trine

 **Merrit** : Seeker, Air Martial, Air Martials (CSI)

 **Raegin** : Seeker, Air Martial, CSI Shift boss

 **Recon** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Thundercracker's clutchmate

 **Rico** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Trined with Swingshift and Skydart. Mate of Target

 **Riftdancer** : Seeker, Air Martial, TC's Captain

 **Sheana** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Line Dancer's duty trine leader

 **Shimmerlock** : Seeker, Air Martial, Action. Thundercracker's duty trine

 **Skynote** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Trined with Leland and ???

 **Swingshift** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Rico and Skydart. Creator of Thundercracker.

 **Valhalla** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Jericho and Kyrie

 **Whistlestop** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Action


	7. Artist

**Acharaj** : Seeker, red, yellow and cream, Artist, Flock: Sideswing, Vision. Metal Weaver. Distant cousin of Thrust. Politically ambitious. Quiet but has a wicked sense of humor once he warms up to you. His flock has had a couple of members join the Knights.

 **Airstream** : Praxian Aerial, Artist, Creation of Boldstreak/Silverwind. Relative of Bluestreak. Detailer

 **Azure** : Praxian, femme, Blue-green, Artist, Artisan/dancer, member of Shogun's harem in mirrorverse. Dabbles in poetry

 **Beleza** : , Artist, finish artist of Vortex's House

 **Cheoseo** : Seeker, orange and silver, Artist, Action. Korean for "dwell in heat". Metal artist/sculptor. Trinemate of Aurora and Haji

 **Colorstrip** : , Artist, detailer

 **Colorwheel** : , femme, boldly patterned in green and gold with white accents, green optics, Artist, painting and detailing specialist. Slender

 **Deco** : , Deep red with intricate scroll work in several styles as well as fine highlights that glittered from precious metal leaf and gem dust, Artist, Knight of Light, detailer, solidly build grounder

 **Dreamweaver** : , femme, Tan, green, purple, Artist, small, slender frame. Gentle, and very sweet. Has a light and playful nature. Not a lot bothers her. Dye bases for mixing paints as a gift.

 **Gazing** : , Artist, a well known Starscape artist

 **Gemtouch** : , jade , Artist, Master Jeweler

 **GoldenRod** : Convoy Racer, golden, blue optics, Artist, Creation of Cyberra (Ao3). Build much like Rodimus Prime. Specialized in armor tattooing. Bonded to Titanium

 **Kalavida** : Praxian, Artist, An artist of some renown and mate to Vagrant, who raised Sunstorm.

 **Palette** : , Artist, detailer

 **Pellucid** : Praxian, Artist, A Praxian artist of the middle Golden Age that specialized in internally lit crystal statures and carvings. quite possibly the most influential artist on the modern Praxian aesthetic.

 **Stardreamer** : Praxian, Artist, Crystal artist and avid intergalactic traveler, created many crystal pieces inspired by things he had found on his travels. Middle Golden Age Praxus. A living treasure of Praxus.

 **Stormcloud** : Praxian, all shades of gray from pale smoke to deep charcoal, shading to black at his shins, forearms, and the tips of his sensor wings. Gold chevron, green optics, Artist, Mate of Shogun, carrier of Firefly, large grounder. open and friendly. Specialized in painting frames elaborately.

 **Towodi** : Praxian Rotor, black with gold, silver and red trim, very pale yellow, Artist, Tsalagi for Hawk. He's a rotor alt, Praxian, well off but not a noble and doesn't sneer like that normally. He's a sculptor, flirts shamelessly and he loves Seekers.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Towodi-by-Forgottenhope-656700989>

 **Trident** : Praxian, Artist, Crystal sculptor His favorite subjects are mecha and displaying the classically perfect form of the caste or function. Middle Golden Age Praxus. Earth equivalent is the style of the Emmy and Oscar awards.

 **Visage** : Seeker, Artist, Vision. Metal dye painter. Only one to survive Vos's destruction.


	8. Autobot

**Arcweld** : , Medic (field), Autobot, killed while trying to evacuate a hospital facility before the Deceps took over. Similar to Ratchet, though with less combat experience.

 **Axel** : Triple Changer, Warrior, Autobot, Neutral rescued and turned Autobot.

 **Bettan** : , light blue optics, Autobot, Command officer. Mate of Crosscheck

 **Blacklight** : Tank, Black, Warrior, Autobot, a big black brute mech with arm cannons that had leveled entire Decepticon units by himself

 **Boomer** : Host, femme, orange and black, blue optics, Communications, Autobot, Creation of Blaster.  
Original insperation: <http://www.deviantart.com/art/You-Like-the-Way-I-Hold-a-Mic-192969325>  
other images:  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-By-Tiikeri-694180027>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-By-Tiikeri-694180017>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-2-By-Tiikeri-694180020>

**Boomerang** : minibot, deep blue and ruby red, Tactical, Autobot, Larger minibot, had been the Decepticon Dropkick

 **Bounceback** : Praxian, Autobot, Tank, going infantry

 **Carrie** : , femme, Black, Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. Alt is a Hummer.

 **Chainlink** : , Warrior, Autobot

 **Crash Course** : Praxian, Officer, Autobot

 **Crosscheck** : , Medic, Autobot, Mate of Bettan, mech-tech

 **Cryptic** : Cycle-former, femme, deep purple and black, green optic band optics, Tactical, Autobot, CO of Tactical before Prowl. Face mask. Graceful, pede-wheels. Good for ISO posts too.

 **Cyberwave** : Host, Autobot

 **David** : , Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Farsight** : , Tactical, Autobot, Prowl's boss. Sparked tactician, bonded

 **Fastshot** : , Warrior, Autobot, Guard of the Prime (Optimus)

 **Hardwing** : Seeker, red optics, Air Defense, Autobot, Autobot SIC of Air Defense. Largest Seeker still classified as a pure fighting frame. Order. Old military where rape isn't a crime.

 **Jenn** : , femme, Black, Intel, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. CIA as a human; did some field work but mostly an analist. From the southern US. Alt is 1982 Trans-Am (KITT).

 **Kamidan** : , Military, Autobot, General during the civil war.

 **Keepsafe** : , femme, dark, Medic, Autobot, Gruff

 **Keith** : , Red, Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. Indiscriminant when it comes to lovers. Keeps his paint and frame as flawlessly polished as the Terror Twins and only a few shades off of Sideswipe.

 **Lightning** : Seeker, Autobot, Order. Trined.

 **Lisa** : , femme, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Lock Phase** : , Warrior, Autobot, Always taking the easy way out

 **Longsteam** : , Communications, Autobot, CO of Comms in Iacon

 **Loopy** : Triple Changer, purple and silver, Blond psudo-hair in braids. Purple-streaked wings, ruby optics, Military, Autobot, Nickname for Titanium from his reaction to sedatives.

 **Michael** : , Black, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. Taller than Jenn.

 **Quickwit** : , femme, pale blue and storm gray, Tactical, Autobot, Former comedian, sometimes SpecOps, knows how to read designations fully

 **Relay** : , Communications, Autobot, A cover for Jazz. a non-combatant data-encryption specialist. Competent and not a trouble maker, though he partied more than his former boss really cared for. medium-build blue grounder

 **Reset** : , Systems maintenance, Autobot

 **Rewire** : , Medic, Autobot, junior medic

 **Robert** : , General Lee, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Saltem** : Convoy, Blue and white, black optics, Warrior, Autobot, Alternate ID for Ultra Magnus (as a slave)

 **Shearwater** : , dark green and blue, Warrior, Autobot, well-built mid-sized frontliner, knows how to read designations fully

 **Shimmerfire** : Seeker, femme, Iridescent Pink, Red optics, Warrior, Autobot, Sometimes creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki, Vision. Fight-bomber class. Think a B-1.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmer-Sides-Ma-le-lineart-by-Fadura-lotti-477967691>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Fadura-lotti-299011288>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Radegunde-304390312>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-2-by-Radegunde-304402575>

**Shortstint** : , Autobot, traitor

 **Sidesweep** : , Autobot, traitor.

 **Sightlock** : , Sniper, Autobot

 **Skyhigh** : Aerial, Autobot, A skilled home brewer. a real talent for making it just strong enough to relax a mech without getting them completely overcharged before the evening was half done.

 **Solarglide** : Aerial, gold and white, Autobot, high-energy, very social mech

 **Sonar** : , Tactical, Autobot, Autobot CTO before Prowl. A real ass that is a social sadist. Always seeing how much he can screw with his subordinates without breaking the law/regulations. Unfortunately also a very good tactician.

 **Sonic** : Aerial, Warrior, Autobot, Light build, special ability is a sonic blast.

 **Standby** : Iconian , gray and green, Officer, Autobot, Base commander

 **Stattrack** : , Dark green, Intake, Autobot

 **Steamroller** : Construction, Construction, Autobot, A lieutenant in the Autobots. Former construction mech

 **Stormsurge** : Aerial Convoy, greens, purple visor, Military, Autobot, A heavy transport craft, Stormsurge enjoys his function and gets a thrill out of flying in hot zones.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Stormsurge-by-gamaBELIEVEIT-695676847>

 **Stratosphere** : Shuttle, Transport, Autobot, Transforms into a cargo plane on Earth. .  
<http://http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Windcrest-by-prophetofprimes-dbemlc2-690758132>

**Timetable** : , Tactical, Autobot, Autobot Tactical SIC over Prowl. Willing to murder his CO for her job and abuse subordinates within regs.

 **Titanium** : Triple Changer, purple and silver, Blond psudo-hair in braids. Purple-streaked wings, ruby optics, Military, Autobot, Mech who pre-dates kicking the Quintessons off Cybertron. Began as a gladiator, became military under Prima. He raised and trained Dai Atlas and taught Nova Prime to fight for real. An exceptional storyteller and mellow when not in battle/threatened. Carries twin katana style swords. Bonded to GoldenRod. Created by Cyberra on Ao3.

 **Trick** : , Warrior, Autobot, Guard of the Prime (Optimus)

 **Vanguard** : , Autobot

 **Voltag** : , Military, Autobot, Lord of Arma towards the end of Nova's rule. A general. Favors heavy double swords.


	9. Beastformers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronians with an animal alt.

**Dáin'Domh** : Beastformer, Death Sun (Icelandic/Irish). 8-legged, 2-armed beast-mech of a vaguely centipede design that is subterranean capable. a light, trilling voice. Primary function: a new-world scout. Capable of being full sustained by self-processed energon (from solar, geothermal, etc), though it's not a happy existence. Heavily armored, heavily sensor-rich, and quite experienced in staying alive. Partner of Tagira

 **Demeter** : Beastformer, femme, reddish brown, brown optics, Scout, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dancer in the Sun (forest green gem). Function: tracker/scout. Created as Snapjaw for the military. Bought from switchxtrick.  
[http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7494769](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7494769/). 

**Flitfire** : Beastformer, white, blue optics, Decepticon, Small, 'albino'

 **Sickleclaw** : Beastformer, Enforcer, Detective at The Academy. Raptor alt.

 **Slitherquick** : Insectobot, Alt Id for Jazz. A Cyber-centipede

 **Snapjaw** : Beastformer, femme, Rusty brown and black, yellow optics, Scout, Military. Turbofox alt. Becomes Knight Demeter. Corporal. Scout, 108th. Bought her contract out while serving General Dai Atlas.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-by-switchxtrick-298316925>


	10. Convoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convoy class mecha.

**Cladin** : Tesarus (small convoy), hunter green with garnet red trim, matte finish, metalworker, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Fire of Peace. Name is Welsh - cladding: a covering or coating on a structure or material). 'Useless' hobbies: building models of Cybertronian buildings that he embellishes and never finishes. He also breeds mecha-koi for fun (and the Citadel ponds).

Specialized in protective coatings on metal. Old. He used to make the materials used to create roofs and outer walls for the Citadel back on Cybertron (to survive acid rain and storms). still creates those building materials when needed, but now mostly focuses on heat resistant materials (to get the heat to the forges, etc.) he can do weapons, but he likes to make protective things. shields, body armor more decorative works as well. He could be involved with making the gestalt's new armor once Pantera asks for a new frame. Pantera's triad mate with Dagger.

When he cleans up you can actually see the intricate detailing on his armor. he likes geometric patterns and the lines of garnet trim are actually individual carefully created pieces of metals layered almost like snake scales. For truly fancy events he removes the protective coating on the scales and they shimmer.  
Art: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Cladin-By-Artesszerowolfsketch-730653469>

**Fortis Bronte** : Convoy, brown Warrior, Seasoned frontliner under Dai Atlas and nominally in charge of ground forces. Ultra Magnus' first lover

 **Galini Prime** : Convoy, Prime, The Prime after Rodimus/Optimus. First OC Prime

 **Hardwing** : Aerial Convoy, White with red and black markings, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Balance of Power. Function: CMO before Redline. 

**Lytan** : Convoy, deep red and burgundy, Blue optics, Courtesan, small convoy class, purring voices and engines. Optimus' courtesan

 **Maylan** : Convoy, deep red and burgundy, Blue optics, Courtesan, small convoy class, purring voices and engines. Optimus' courtesan

 **Saltem** : Convoy, Blue and white, black optics, Warrior, Autobot, Alternate ID for Ultra Magnus (as a slave)

 **Stormsurge** : Aerial Convoy, greens, purple visor, Military, Autobot, A heavy transport craft, Stormsurge enjoys his function and gets a thrill out of flying in hot zones.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Stormsurge-by-gamaBELIEVEIT-695676847>


	11. Decepticon

**Chance** : , Warrior, Decepticon, Does combat-ready evaluations for Decepticon officers

 **Cryo** : Aerial, femme, Warrior, Decepticon, The sharpest of Drift's lovers when pissed off. as unforgiving as Wing is forgiving

 **Deadlift** : , Medic, Decepticon, Medic at Simfur base. Decepticon.

 **Downdraft** : Seeker, Decepticon

 **Dropkick** : , Warrior, Decepticon, Became Boomerang

 **Drummer** : Heavy infantry, dark gray, Warrior, Decepticon

 **Falcon** : Aerial, Decepticon

 **Flatline** : , Medic, Torturer, Decepticon, Decepticon medic that's more of a torturer than anything. Seriously messed up. Specializes in concoctions that turn pain to pleasure and 'friend' of Vortex.

 **Flint** : , Interrogator, Decepticon, An undercover ID/construct Jazz uses. rough, hard scrapping brawler-thief-con artist turned Decepticon interrogator. pretty easy-going nature, liked to joke and hang out with his fellows, even if he was mostly doing it so he knew what the weaknesses were. Gets off on torture and has a thing for frame-part trophies. red visor

 **Flitfire** : Beastformer, white, blue optics, Decepticon, Small, 'albino'

 **Flytrap** : , Decepticon, Cover ID for Tetris.

 **Gradient** : , Dark red optics, Guard, Decepticon, Alt ID of Prowl undercover

 **Kartla** : , Decepticon, grunt

 **Killdive** : Seeker, Warrior, Decepticon, Starscream's SIC

 **Nightflight** : Seeker, Decepticon

 **Shockcore** : , Decepticon

 **Skyshred** : Seeker, flashy blue and gold, red optics, Decepticon, Low-ranked

 **Slasher** : , Decepticon, A common 'face for Flint.

 **Slats** : Eradicon, Decepticon, Eradicon 1756-18F. Prowl's lover in Renascent

 **Starwing** : Aerial, femme, Pleasurebot, Decepticon

 **Straightedge** : , Decepticon, Low-ranked. Betrayed Jazz's cover instead of being his contact.

 **Tempest** : , Warrior, Decepticon, squad leader

 **Verge** : Cycle-former, neon orange, Interrogator, Decepticon, a quirky, fun-loving two-wheeler. Flint's more than occasional lover.


	12. Femmes

**Absolute Zero** : femme, dark red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Srila

 **Adobe** : Aerial, femme, ISO, Sierki (looks Seeker, doesn't have trine coding), ISO during Nova. Whiplash pulled her from a forced trining a few centuries ago, to later discover that she wasn't full Seeker and her creators had tried to hide it with the trine, forcing her to pretend she had the code for it. She'd been beaten when she failed to read wing 'cants properly, and had taken vorns to be coaxed into believing in her own self-worth.

 **Airwave** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Northwind, Creation of Skywatch, sibling of Redtail

 **Aleron** : Seeker, femme, lavender and cream , Administration, Works at Flock Services

 **Amethyst** : Praxian, femme, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, One of Prowl's older siblings

 **Angel** : , femme, Knight of Light

 **Archeía** : Metrotitan, femme, City, The Archives (all of them)

 **Aria** : , femme, Royal, Jazz's sister. Not bad, but stubborn and determined to get her way.

 **Aurora** : Seeker, femme, Black with swirling highlights of deep purple, light blue and green, white optics, Scientist, Priest, Knight of Light, Flock: Gyre, Vision.  
Great Sword: Song of the Winds.  
Function: SIC of the Circle of Light, Scientist, Priest. Circle of Masters member. Quartermaster of the Citadel.  
Trinemate of Haji and Cheoseo. Creator of Tornado, Shattercoil and 2 other Knights. Mate of Zephyr.  
Creation flock: Northwind. Second flock: Tobree (out of Praxus). Current flock: Gyre.  
Creator: Northwind.  
While her creation flock tried their best and she is now very close to her creators and creation flock, her youth was a troubled one. Aggressive beyond anything reasonable she was eventually diagnosed with having military coding thanks to her Action creator having a lover from a flock with military in it. Even with the diagnosis and best efforts by the time she was a mechling she was well known to the local gangs and Air Martials for her tendency to pick a fight and win despite being a civilian Vision. She was headed for the military when a vising pair successfully courted her. She went with them to their home eyrie in Praxus where she spend a few centuries in the military before finding a calling in the priesthood there. That was were her white optics came from. With the deactivation of her first trine (cause currently unknown) she followed an idea a visiting Knight of Light stirred in her and found her way to the Citadel of Light.  
Has a special attachment to <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Aurora-s-Blade-by-EllipticAdopts-691095315>

**Azure** : Praxian, femme, Blue-green, Artist, Artisan/dancer, member of Shogun's harem in mirrorverse. Dabbles in poetry

 **Azure** : , femme, blue-green, Dancer, Slightly taller than Wing but lightly armored. One of Shogun's harem.

 **Blastfire** : , femme, Saboteur, ISO, demo expert cum saboteur, killed after being captured by Shockwave (victim of he and the Spikes) during a mission.

 **Blood Cutter** : Praxian, femme, Gold, bronze and pink, pink visor, Warrior, Likely a friend of Ironhide.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Blood-Cutter-by-x-wings-of-mystery-x-691105154>

**Bloody Mary** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA The Shadowed. Heavy scout class frame. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human that worked for MI6. Now commander of the European Transformer unit not aligned with Prime. As a human specialized in Eastern Europe and was a data sifter with enough common sense to do fieldwork. She worked out of field offices all over the Eastern Bloc. Animal: bear

 **Bluelight** : Praxian, femme, server in an energon house. Bluestreak's sire, mate of Stillvoice and Sledgehammer

 **Bluesweep** : , femme, Security, Security mecha for New Crystal City

 **Boomer** : Host, femme, orange and black, blue optics, Communications, Autobot, Creation of Blaster.  
Original insperation: <http://www.deviantart.com/art/You-Like-the-Way-I-Hold-a-Mic-192969325>  
other images:  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-By-Tiikeri-694180027>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-By-Tiikeri-694180017>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-2-By-Tiikeri-694180020>

**Brava** : Praxian, femme, Black with gold and red trim, red optic band, Enforcer, lock in Croatian. Stern, blunt, loyal, dedicated, a bit rough around the edges and growly, overall prefers punching to hugging. Patrol Enforcer, Mira's partner. Bonded to Mira and Contact, Radiance's creator. Triad's Order.

 **Brightlight** : , femme, soft blue and green, Pleasurebot

 **Cadence** : Praxian, femme, Creation of Jazz/Prowl. Fraternal twin of Coda

 **Cancer** : , femme, ISO, ISO late in Nova's time. From the gutters. She convinced a recruitment Enforcer to unlock her stasis cuffs just by using the right harmonics, and the promise of being treated like a person along with energon, upgrades, and repairs had easily gotten her into ISO. From Delirium

 **Carrie** : , femme, Black, Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. Alt is a Hummer.

 **Cassiterite** : femme, golden brown, Twin of Seraphinite. The cautious one. Has a stuffed bronze hippopotadron named Odr (mech).

 **Cirrus** : Aerial, femme, Pale, bright green optics, Dancer, lovely little light Aerial, slender wings. a professional dancer, and not all of her income comes from her official occupation.

 **Cleansweep** : Praxian, femme, Servant, Mid-ranked

 **Cloud** : Praxian, femme, Royal, Prowl's carrier (sometimes)

 **Colorwheel** : , femme, boldly patterned in green and gold with white accents, green optics, Artist, painting and detailing specialist. Slender

 **Crimson Sprite** : Seeker, femme, Botanist, Flock: Markret, Order. Sister of Tailslide, trined with Coldsheen.

 **Cryo** : Aerial, femme, Warrior, Decepticon, The sharpest of Drift's lovers when pissed off. as unforgiving as Wing is forgiving

 **Cryptic** : Cycle-former, femme, deep purple and black, green optic band optics, Tactical, Autobot, CO of Tactical before Prowl. Face mask. Graceful, pede-wheels. Good for ISO posts too.

 **Dark Fire** : Tesarus, femme, black with red and orange highlights, Merchant, Tall. Bonded to Silver Star. Owns the Silver Fire cafe.

 **Dartmond** : , femme, metallic blue, deep green optics, Linguistics specialist, Intel, Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. As tall as Ratchet, takes a noble's care of her frame. A social scientist, linguist and singer. Can form a Boeing 737 with Vannet, Partrie, Nightcap, Sheelshock, Dartmond, but they are not gestalt.

 **Death Bringer** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade.

 **Death Watch** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade.

 **Deceo** : , femme, chrome with dark blue and ruby markings, Tutor (general), Tutored Bluestreak

 **Delta** : Praxian, femme, Medical Records, sleek

 **Demeter** : Beastformer, femme, reddish brown, brown optics, Scout, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dancer in the Sun (forest green gem). Function: tracker/scout. Bought from switchxtrick.  
[http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7494769](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7494769/).

 **Doceo** : , femme, chrome, dark blue and ruby, Teacher, Sweet and gentle, specialized in preparing adults for the Second and Third Diploma tests.

 **Dreamweaver** : , femme, Tan, green, purple, Artist, small, slender frame. Gentle, and very sweet. Has a light and playful nature. Not a lot bothers her. Dye bases for mixing paints as a gift.

 **East-Sea Victory** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: aquatic

 **Eastern Grace** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: eastern dragon

 **Engineer** : , femme, deep glossy green, Mob boss, Mob boss of Simfur, Drift's boss

 **Evening Bronze** : Praxian, femme, burnished bronze and maroon, pink optics, Servant, A free personal servant of the House of the Shining Sun

 **Fairsong** : Polyhexian, femme, pastel blue, white and yellow, ISO

 **Fire Noble** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Xipil.

 **Firefall** : , femme, shades of red, orange, deep charcoal gray, Emergency Response, Former gladiator. tall, well-built. Partner and mate of Kimark. Not a Knight. Sometimes mate of Balrion.

 **Firewatch** : Seeker, femme, Musician, Primarily a composer of the classical style with a fierce, uplifting tempo.

 **First Warrior** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: aquatic

 **Freefall** : Seeker, femme, dark, Order. Trined with Skyrush and ?

 **Fyat** : Seeker, femme, rich red, blue and white, crimson optics, Flock: Aleno, Action. Creation of Starscream. She's the one you do not cross. She's a small, lithe femme, very much like Starscream. Name means Commander by will alone in Old Vosian

 **Ghost of the Future** : Great Sword, femme, Pale silver blue metal, Gem: Medium blue, Knight of Light, Bearers: Dart

 **Golden Strike** : Praxian, femme, gold and black, red optics, Warrior, I haven't decided much about her other than she's Praxian and a warrior. She'll either be a Decepticon or a member of the House of the Shining Sun. It all depends on what story she shows up in first.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Strike-by-forgottenhope547-691151329>

**Governess** : Aerial, femme, Caretaker, Specializes in sparkling and youngling care in the home.

 **Grace** : , femme, stripper/prostitute in club owned by Knight Shogun, enjoys her work.

 **Highdive** : Seeker, femme, Dark blue and white with tan highlights, red optics, Flock: Nightflight, Action. Younger sibling of Gloaming. Good friends with a few young Aerials that live near, but tries to keep that from the more prejudiced members of her flock. wants to be an Enforcer or a firefighter or a paramedic....hasn't really decided yet. Much younger than Thundercracker. Thundercracker's third Action. Hobbies: "I dabbled in painting but got frustrated with it. I already admitted I'm a disaster in the kitchen. I read some when I'm in the mood. I like races, but I know I'm not fast or agile enough to go pro. I like sky dancing, and I'm trying to learn the electro-zither."

 **Historia** : , femme, Educator, an educator in the Primal Palace.

 **Honor** : Praxian, femme, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, high-ranked Akiani (Praxus). her voice soft and rich with a flowing warmth

 **Illusion** : Aerial, femme, 2nd creation of Shogun and Stormcloud

 **Impact** : , femme, Royal, Medic, Prowl's sister, close to Prowl, nosy

 **Istiarus** : femme, dark blues and silver, Rich blue optics, often behind a black face-mask, Noble, Often called Isti by friends. A third creation noble (all the perks, none of the responsibilities) and a master fencer. While of no relation to Mirage she did know him reasonably well from the fencing circuit.  
art: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Istiarus-by-owllazuli-730771551>

**Jasper** : Praxian, femme, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Lover of Softpede

 **Jasper** : Praxian, femme, Slave, Slave of Lady Stardancer of House Tradewind.

 **Jedel** : Seeker, femme, Vision. Trined with Orca and Detail

 **Jenn** : , femme, Black, Intel, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. CIA as a human; did some field work but mostly an analist. From the southern US. Alt is 1982 Trans-Am (KITT).

 **Jeweltone** : Praxian, femme, gold, Non-warrior bonded to a Shining Sun warrior.

 **Judica** : Praxian, femme, Lawyer, good, honest criminal defense lawyer.

 **Kati** : Metrotitan, femme, City, Central City

 **Keepsafe** : Praxian, femme, sky blue and pale red, Medic, House of the Shining Sun, House medic

 **Keepsafe** : , femme, dark, Medic, Autobot, Gruff

 **Kesia** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA The Lioness. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: lion

 **Keystone** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, light blue visor, Enforcer, Data analysis with a talent for getting into trouble.

 **Kiire** : Praxian Pro Racer, femme, Gang leader, Stonecrusher's boss. Smart and reasonable for her kind. Fast in Estonian

 **Klinge** : Microbot, femme, black and orange, orange optics, Creation of Know-Kname on DA. Partner of Tetris.  
<http://know-kname.deviantart.com/art/PS3-transformer-159520409>

**Kuutamo** : , femme, silver and black, Ambler, Jazz's creator. A modern gypsy-thief. Means moonlight

 **Kyrie** : Seeker, femme, Sniper, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Valhalla and Jericho

 **Larua** : , femme, Medic, ISO, Shadow. Medice's twin

 **Laurel** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Lightkeeper** : Praxian Seeker, femme, Blue and white, Sparkling Protective Services case worker, New Crystal City

 **Line Dancer** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Thundercracker's clutchmate.

 **Lisa** : , femme, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Markret** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Markret, Order, Flock Order

 **Marva** : Praxian, femme, Manager, University cafeteria

 **Matorral** : , femme, tan, cream and sandy-brown, amber optics, Scout, Knight of Light, Exploratory all-terrain alt mode

 **Medice** : , femme, Medic, ISO, Larua's twin.

 **Medikaru** : Metrotitan, femme, Medic, She's one of the smaller titans, 'only' around 2,000 feet tall in her bipedal form. Despite being classified as a city, her alt is a giant hospital complex, with entire buildings dedicated to different medical specialties, from sparkling separation to the most delicate and complicated surgeries. There are whole wings for ICU and extended care, more emergency rooms than anyone could shake a stick at, plus an entire complex for training medics in various specialties. She even has her own machine shops for fabricating new parts and building medical equipment. Most of her residents are highly trained medics, and she herself has enough skill to perform all but the most intense and complicated surgeries using machine arms mounted in the walls and ceilings. There are warrior-mecha in residence, too, but they serve mostly as a guard force, and all of them have first-aid training. Her downtown area has shops for those who have to stay long-term, even apartment complexes for patients' families. Her heights are covered with solar collection arrays, so she makes quite a bit of energon on her own.

 **Melay** : Iaconian , femme, Medic (processor), While she is from Iacon, she has immigrated to Praxus and now has both doorwings and a chevron.

 **Mindguard** : , femme, Sleek all purple-black frame, marked only by the red and white processor doctor insignia on her chest and back. , Purple optics covered by an opaque visor that is often retracted off duty., Medic (processor), ISO, Anti-hacker/hacking detection specialist for ISO. Nice, but does a lot of very unpleasant things to ensure agents are themselves.

 **Mindwarp** : , femme, Medic (processor), ISO

 **Mira** : Praxian, femme, Black and white with pink highlights, Bright blue optics, Enforcer, target in Maltese. Sweet, bubbly, bright, huge heart, the kind who would bring home every abandoned kitten she ever found. Patrol Enforcer, Brava's partner. Bonded to Brava and Contact, Radiance's creator. Triad's Action.

 **Moonlit** : , femme, Intel, ISO, Whiplash's Intel SiC.

 **Na Tien** : , femme, ISO, Alternate ID for Jazz, Black Echo's TIC

 **Nighteye** : Seeker, femme, navy blue, silver highlights, Musician, Flock: Northwind, Action. Aurora's sibling. musician: plays Holophonor. Trinemate of Saamanjasy and Smoke

 **Nightshade** : Seeker, femme, Black, ISO, Creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki. Action

 **Nightshade** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: canine. Her bot form is on the large side of average, between Optimus and Ironhide in Bayverse. Her alt mode, a leggy canine, just larger than ravage. Her weapon mode is just shy of Megatron in height/mass.  
She's from [A Wolf in the Fold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/664053/chapters/1211928)  
Her weapon form: <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Cybertronian-Werewolf-by-Zinou-304064557>

**Nightshadow** : Praxian, femme, dark, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Non-warrior bonded to a warrior

 **Nightstalker** : , femme, medium blue, red optics, Infiltrator, ISO, Alternate ID for Moonracer. Young. blue-green spark. Optics naturally red. Nic: 'seas

 **Nitrate** : Cycle-former, femme, black and silver, Reddish-purple visor, Medic, House of Crossbeam, House Medic

 **Nitrate** : , femme, Saboteur, ISO, Clade leader

 **North Defender** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: tiger

 **Outback** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: dromornis

 **Padlock** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Bonded to Flashlight and Cocktail

 **Pala** : Praxian, femme, Royal, twin of Pele. Older sister of Prowl, second creations

 **Pele** : Praxian, femme, Royal, twin of Pala. Older sister of Prowl, second creations

Penumbra: Seeker, femme, shades of gray with white highlights, yellow, Engineer, Vision. Photonic (light) engineer

 **Pharia** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, deep green and gold, pale blue optics, Knight of Light

 **Photosphere (youngling)** : Seeker, femme, Dark gray and light blue with white highlights, amber optics, Flock: Knock Out, Military coding. Very aggressive, especially for New Crystal City

 **Photosphere (mechling/adult)** : Seeker, femme, black and red, amber optics, pink face visor, Performer, Flock: Northwind, Vision. Military coding. Very aggressive for a Vision. Spark gift is some kind of light control. Will eventually be in high demand for plays, displays, religious ceremonies and such. Trined with Thundercracker and Highdive. Creation of Stormdat, Pitchback and Mubakkir, Creation Flock Knock Out.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Photosphere-by-forgottenhope547-698568541>

**Pirouette** : , femme, Tutor (dance), Works for nobles.

 **Porcelain** : , femme, Pleasurebot, Employed by the House of Vortex to tend to the servants.

 **Praxus** : Metrotitan, femme, City, Praxus

 **Psycrest** : , femme, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Lord of the Shining Sun four generations before Bladedrift. Carried twins while Lord.

 **Quicksilver** : , femme, silver, red optics, Noble, House of Crossbeam, lithe. Lord Crossbeam's second bonded. Does not like Jazz.

 **Quicktwist** : Seeker, femme, Action

 **Quickwit** : , femme, pale blue and storm gray, Tactical, Autobot, Former comedian, sometimes SpecOps, knows how to read designations fully

 **Raela** : , femme, Caretaker, Chief caretaker of sparkling in the Calidar estate in Polyhex

 **Red Csillag** : Praxian, femme, Red, white and orange with yellow highlights. Silver chevron with gold shield, yellow optics, Noble, House of Fairwings, New Crystal City

 **Redtail** : Seeker, femme, of Northwind's flock. Creation of Skywatch, sibling of Airwave

 **Sailsong** : Polyhex, femme, House of Crossbeam, Cadence's youngest creation. femme

 **Sea-Sky West** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: aquatic

 **Seraphinite** : femme, dark green, Twin of Cassiterite. The assertive one. Has a stuffed purple hippopotadron named Adu (femme).

 **Serenity** : , femme, Royal, Jazz's youngest sibling, femme

 **Sheana** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Line Dancer's duty trine leader

 **Shimmer** : , femme, Jazz's sister. Has a travel bug and a huge net of connections in many fields.

 **Shimmerfire** : Seeker, femme, Iridescent Pink, Red optics, Warrior, Autobot, Sometimes creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki, Vision. Fight-bomber class. Think a B-1.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmer-Sides-Ma-le-lineart-by-Fadura-lotti-477967691>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Fadura-lotti-299011288>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Radegunde-304390312>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-2-by-Radegunde-304402575>

**Shimmerwing** : Seeker, femme, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Vos

 **Sideline** : Praxian, femme, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Older mech, mate of Storyteller and Roman

 **Sideshot** : Tank, femme, gunmetal gray with ruby and gold highlights, red optics, Noble, Free gladiator and gladiator-owner in Kaon, minor royal/greatest noble

 **Sideswing** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Sideswing, Order. Flock Order

 **Sideways** : Polyhex, femme, silver with blue and indigo highlights, light blue optics, Medic, CMO of the Explorer's guild

 **Silver** : Minibot, femme, Silver, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun. Likes to dance

 **Silver Crest** : Praxian, femme, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Captain of Lord Prowl's Guard.

 **Silver Shadow** : , femme, Silver, Thief, Bonded to Starjumper. world-class B&E thief

 **Silver Star** : Crystal City, femme, silver with blue highlights, Merchant, Bonded to Dark Fire. Owns the Silver Fire cafe.

 **Silvercrest** : Praxian Cycle, femme, Aspiring racer. Shy unless it's about racing, then sure of herself.

 **Skjöldur** : Bomber, femme, Amaranth pink, red visor, Guardian, Knight of Light, Skjöldur is a bomber-class mech who's name means 'shield' in Icelandic. Her armor can take nearly anything and she's an in-your-face fighter more like the twins than anything else with wings. Dark of Dai Atlas' killer crew.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-Cyberwing013-298818613> but 'Amaranth pink'

 **Skjöldur** : Bomber, femme, Amaranth pink, red visor, Warrior, Shield in Icelandic. The Shield of Ezara's Cybertronian Air Guard. Was part of Sentinel Prime's personal guard, and Vector Prime's before him. Was killed by Megatron. Will be damned to the Pits if she'll let him take another Prime. .  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-Cyberwing013-298818613> but 'Amaranth pink'

 **Skygrace** : Aerial, femme, Royal, Jazz's older sister

 **Skyrush** : Seeker, femme, pale, Vision. Trined with Freefall and ?

 **Skysong** : Seeker, femme, elegant design of primary blue and gold with red highlights, Xeno-biologist, xeno-sociologist, Neutral, Bonded to Stardancer. They're one of those pairs that get into trouble regularly, and are every bit as good at getting themselves out by talking or fighting.

 **Skystorm** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, turquoise green with peacock-blue trim, amber optics, Clan: Dancing Wind Aerobatics, Stunt jet. Leader of the clan. Mate of Sundance, creator of Wing

 **Slipstep** : Aerial, femme, Confectioner, Very old and degraded, she retired some time ago. Her wings are grayed past the point of being able to support even her slight mass in flight.

 **Smoke** : Seeker, femme, pale yellow, Engineer (chemical), Flock: Northwind, Order. Trinemate of Saamanjasy and Nighteye

 **Snapjaw** : Beastformer, femme, Rusty brown and black, yellow optics, Scout, Military. Turbofox alt. Becomes Knight Demeter. Corporal. Scout, 108th.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-by-switchxtrick-298316925>

**Snapshot** : , femme, Deep purple and silver, Knight of Light, Trained by Marwir. Small groundframe

 **Snaptight** : , femme, Author, Works for Steamward Publishing. Romance author, like Helix for the setting.

 **Softpede** : Praxian, femme, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Lover of Jasper

 **Softsheen** : , femme, Merchant, Neutral, Pede-wheels. diner hostess/owner

 **Song** : Seeker, femme, Vision

 **Songbird** : , femme, green, amber optics, Dancer, small. a dancer from Kaon.

 **Spinner** : Praxian, femme, Grandmaster of Teris-Spi. Did not make it to NCC

 **Starbright** : Praxian, femme, House of Fairwings, A servant of House Fairwings

 **Starbright** : Praxian, femme, Bonded of Darksky. Prowl and Bluestreak's carrier and matron of the family in From the Shadows ... Into the Light series. Soft and social, but with an inner core as strong as her mate or Prowl.

 **Starcrossed** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, black, red and gold, red optics, First creation of Drift and Wing in Darkness and Lightning.

 **Stardancer** : Praxian, femme, gray and gold, white accents on wings, Blue optics, Noble, House of Tradewind, Lord Prowl's second bonded (sometimes).

 **Stardancer** : Seeker, femme, fire-themed pattern of gold, blue-white and red on a black base, Explorer, Neutral, Bonded to Skysong. They're one of those pairs that get into trouble regularly, and are every bit as good at getting themselves out by talking or fighting.

 **Starjumper** : Aerial, femme, Reverse Starfield (black on silvery-yellow), Thief, teleporter. Bonded to Silver Shadow.

 **Starspark** : Aerial, femme, purple optics, Entertainer, Creation of Titanus/Dai Atlas. Teleporter. The tiny femme's helm showed the beginnings of a chevron similar to Axe's, while the sides sported what looked like the beginnings of stylized avian wings. Her protoform greatly resembled her carrier's, though her facial features were a softer-edged mirror of Dai Atlas'. She even had the same dark markings under her optics, curving down her cheeks. Voice is soft, warm voice and highly resonant, that of a great singer

 **Starwing** : Aerial, femme, Pleasurebot, Decepticon

 **Stellar** : Seeker, femme, ISO, ISO commander of Vos. Order

 **Streamline** : Seeker, femme, Murdered after losing almost her entire flock in the Right of Storm Flight

 **Sunflash** : Praxian, femme, gold, red optics, Matchmaker, Matchmaker for much of Praxus' middle nobility.

 **Sweetsong** : , femme, Royal, Rilla's bonded and Jazz's carrier

 **Tacke** : , femme, Prime's PR manager. Specialist on court protocol and etiquette

 **Taevas** : , femme, blue and green, Ambler, Jazz's creator. A modern gypsy-thief. Means blue

 **Tagen** : Seeker, femme, pale yellow, Flock: Northwind, Old High German = Dawn

 **Temperance** : , femme, Medic, ISO, ISO CMO

 **The Lioness** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Kesia.

 **The Shadowed** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Bloody Mary.

 **Umbra** : Metrotitan, femme, Facility, The ISO/SpecOps city under Iacon (and elsewhere). Her mobile form is rather like a centipede with scores of octopus tentacles along her body and a feline-ish head.  
Image: <https://spidermilkshake.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Umbra-Rises-733743575>.

 **Valhalla** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Jericho and Kyrie

 **Vendrin** : Nyonian, femme, green and gold, DJ, Author, Works at Zabri, writes horror and creates a soundtrack to go with them

 **Vos** : Metrotitan, femme, City, Vos

 **Whippoorwill** : , femme, Warrior, The Dart of Ezara's Cybertronian Air Guard. Was part of Sentinel Prime's personal guard starting about half-way through his rule. Was killed by Megatron, watched Sentinel Prime die as she bled out. She is a brilliant Grifter; as talented as Jazz but with a less violent, more criminal bent. I trust her implicitly with what counts, but never, ever forget where she came from and how she got to us. Mech or femme, medic, mob boss, gladiator, noble, councilmech, businessmech, Intel ... she'll talk her way into anything, anywhere, anytime. Become anything she chooses, changing in a sparkbeat and able to hold up under all but the strongest telepathic review. She's had more bodies and IDs than I dare to contemplate. Her saving grace is her loyalty. Once earned, she'll do anything for you. Whether you approve of her methods or not.

 **Whisper** : Praxian, femme, sleek white with pastel blue and green highlights, Royal, Prowl's sibling. Closest in age to Impact and peacekeeper of the large family

 **Whistlestop** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Action

 **Willow** : , femme, Royal, Jazz's older sister

 **Wind Shot** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Northwind, Order. Elder

 **Winddance** : Aerial, femme, dark, red optics, Creation of Sheerwing/Kaleidoscope. Wing-sized, long, wide wing, distinctive three-point crown, though slimmer and more delicate than Dai Atlas'

 **Windfall** : , femme, Scientist, ISO, scientist with a true gift for SpecOps mods.

 **Windlock** : Convoy, femme, green and gray, Slaver

 **Windsinger** : Seeker, femme, glittery, purple optics, Musician, Knight of Light, Order. Trinemate of Telika and Atron, singer

 **Xeleen** : Praxian Rotor, femme, Dark red and black with yellow highlights, red optics, transparent red visor, Scientist (anthropologist), A specialist in how Cybertronians spread out from the presumed location where the 13 first emerged and general geek about pre-history.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Xeleen-by-sadievw-693349239>

**Xipil** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Fire Noble. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: jaguar

 **Yara** : , femme, water-blue, Human turned Cybertronian. Xipil's crew. Native of the Amazon. Lanky, as tall as Hound.

 **Zephyr** : Praxian Aerial, femme, Knight of Light, Master Knight. Mate of Aurora. Creator of Shattrercoil.


	13. Gestalts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt teams. See individual members for their data.

**Flightplan** : Gestalt, Search and Rescue, Created as Saisho Tesuto on Kessai By the Nijihito using   
Thundercracker: body  
Deadlock: left leg  
Prowl: right leg  
Jazz: left arm  
Wing: right arm

 **Saisho Tesuto** : Gestalt, Warrior, Become Flightplan.  
Created on Kessai By the Nijihito using   
Thundercracker: body  
Deadlock: left leg  
Prowl: right leg  
Jazz: left arm  
Wing: right arm

 **SkyGuard** : Gestalt, Short lived but successful; kindled. Three Seekers carried together and hatched spark-bonded.

 **Spindrift** : Gestalt, Green and amber, silver optics, Courier, Character created by Cyberra on Ao3. 7 motorcycles that form into a standard sized mech. One spark split into 7 frames, each with a processor/personality, though they don't vary much from the combined one. Almost no armor.

 **Starflung** : Gestalt, Members: Starhop, Trimo, Nightshade, Ripcord, Stardust

 **Stavitel** : Gestalt, Construction, From Grasping a Chance


	14. Great Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both those bonded to current Knights of Light and not. There are at least 500 in all.

**Balance of Power** : Great Sword, Bearers: Hardwing

 **Balance of Resistance** : Great Sword, Bearers: Dive

 **Challenger of Ways** : Great Sword, Gem: red-orange, Bearers: Wing (Darkness and Lightning, Kaizen), Drift, Striker

 **Dancer in the Sun** : Great Sword, Gem: forest green, Bearer: Dagger

 **Dei Curatio: Guidance of the Light** : Great Sword, Highly decorated, Gem: clear/unbonded, Dai Atlas' first creation

 **Depth of Conviction** : Great Sword

 **Dreamer is the Dream** : Great Sword, Gem: blue, Bearers: Reborn Wing (Honor's Demand), Vanguard.

 **Fire of Peace** : Great Sword, Gem: mottled ember red/orange, Bearers: Cladin

 **Flame of Justice** : Great Sword, gem: orange-yellow of hot lava, Bearers: Stiletto

 **Force of Will** : Great Sword

 **Ghost of the Future** : Great Sword, femme, Pale silver blue metal, Gem: Medium blue, Bearers: Dart

 **Glory of the Sky** : Great Sword

 **Guardian of Honor** : Great Sword, Gem: purple, Bearers: Atl.  
Inspiration <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8632400/>

**Keep the Path** : Great Sword

 **On The Winds of Stars** : Great Sword, Bearers: Marwir

 **Path of the Warrior** : Great Sword

 **Seeker of Truth** : Great Sword, Gem: diamond-white

 **Sentry of Balance** : Great Sword, Gem: rich purple, Calm. Even. Steady. Almost cool. An ancient weapon with a potent will. Bearers: Axe. 

**Shadows of the Fire** : Great Sword, Metal: black, Gem: Deep red, Bearers: Sheerwing

 **Shield of the Sky** : Great Sword, Bearers: Thorn.  
Image: <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7074473>

**Singer of the Spark** : Great Sword, Bearers: Redline

 **Song of the Warrior Lord** : Great Sword, Metal: Blade is a dark silver or gray with the gold detailing the KoL Swords have, Gem: Very deep blue, Bearers: Shogun. 

**Song of the Wind** : Great Sword

 **Spark of the Dream** : Great Sword

 **Spark of War** : Great Sword

 **Stay the Path** : Great Sword, Gem: rich blue. Bearer: Talon.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Stay-the-Path-By-Ierence-732809824>

**Stormsurge of War** : Great Sword, Gem: purple-pink, Bearers: Kimark, Drift (Darkness and Lightning). 

**Strength of Conviction** : Great Sword, Gem: yellow, Bearers: Dai Atlas.

 **The Beauty of Order** : Great Sword, dark blue, green and gold, Gem: emerald, Bearer: Pantera in [Making Adjustments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11819151).  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/The-Beauty-of-Order-by-kolmoys-711019709>

**Too Pure For This World** : Great Sword, Gem: blue, Named by antepathy on LJ. Bearers: Wing, Drift

 **Wings of the Spark** : Great Sword


	15. Hosts

**Boomer** : Host, femme, orange and black, blue optics, Communications, Autobot, Creation of Blaster.  
Original insperation: <https://cherryoreos.deviantart.com/art/You-Like-the-Way-I-Hold-a-Mic-192969325>  
other images:  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-By-Tiikeri-694180027>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-By-Tiikeri-694180017>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-2-By-Tiikeri-694180020>

**Soundlock** : Host, Communications, ISO

 **Sounder** : Host, Noble, House Mindsweeper, House Mindsweeper of Kaon. Fairly high ranked. Bonded to Jazz's younger sibling, Skybeam. Loyal to the Prime.

 **Blackmail** : Host

 **Boombox** : Host

 **Bootleg** : Host, ISO, ISO commander while Whiplash was in stasis after killing Nova. deactivated in an attack on the galactic borders

 **Cascade** : Host, House of Crossbeam, young cousin of Jazz, a Host like his carrier. Bonded to a Seeker kin from Helix. medic

 **Codex** : Host

 **Cyberwave** : Host, Autobot

 **Podcast** : Host

 **Rumormill** : Host

 **Scuttlebutt** : Host, ISO, Jazz's immediate commander when Jazz was low ranked.

 **Soundblaster** : Host

 **Spectrawave** : Host

 **Twincast** : Host


	16. ISO/SpecOps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ISO is Imperial Special Operations. Most if not all who survived became Autobot SpecOps.

**Adobe** : Aerial, femme, ISO, Sierki (looks Seeker, doesn't have trine coding), ISO during Nova. Whiplash pulled her from a forced trining a few centuries ago, to later discover that she wasn't full Seeker and her creators had tried to hide it with the trine, forcing her to pretend she had the code for it. She'd been beaten when she failed to read wing 'cants properly, and had taken vorns to be coaxed into believing in her own self-worth.

 **Back Shadow** : , Medic (processor), ISO

 **Black Death** : Minibot, black, black optics, Warrior, ISO, Alternate ID for Whiplash

 **Black Echo** : large ground, dark, dark blue optics, Officer, ISO, Autobot TIC, Commander of ISO. Incredibly violent 'face when frustrated

 **Blastfire** : , femme, Saboteur, ISO, demo expert cum saboteur, killed after being captured by Shockwave (victim of he and the Spikes) during a mission.

 **Blizzard** : , ISO, third tier of intel clearance

 **Blue Ghost** : , blue and white, yellow optics, Noble, ISO, Alternate ID for Mirage

 **Bootleg** : Host, ISO, ISO commander while Whiplash was in stasis after killing Nova. deactivated in an attack on the galactic borders

 **Breaker** : Minibot, bright, Interrogator, ISO

 **Cancer** : , femme, ISO, ISO late in Nova's time. From the gutters. She convinced a recruitment Enforcer to unlock her stasis cuffs just by using the right harmonics, and the promise of being treated like a person along with energon, upgrades, and repairs had easily gotten her into ISO. From Delirium

 **Chard** : Minibot, ISO, small tank frame

 **Cleansheer** : Praxian, deep blue and black with a dark green chevron, Intel, ISO, Intel agent in the Praxian palace. Slender

 **Crisscross** : , ISO, Mated to Vayne

 **Dust-Off** : , Administration, ISO, District Chief for Tyger Prax under Nova.

 **Eclipse** : , mismatched brown, red optics, Spy, ISO, SpecOps Commander. deliberately makes himself look like an empty

 **Evergreen** : , Interrogator, ISO, Not the noble

 **Failsafe** : , Medic, ISO, Intern

 **Fairsong** : Polyhexian, femme, pastel blue, white and yellow, ISO

 **Flamespire** : Shuttle, Transport, ISO, ISO fast shuttle

 **Ghost** : , Blue and white, gold optics, Infiltrator, ISO, Alternate ID for Mirage

 **Iatr** : , Medic (field), ISO, Senior field medic for a solid chunk of the war.

 **Illota** : , ISO

 **Istma** : , ISO, Took over ISO after Bootleg was killed

 **Larua** : , femme, Medic, ISO, Shadow. Medice's twin

 **Medice** : , femme, Medic, ISO, Larua's twin.

 **Meister** : Praxian Minibot, black, white and gold, deep purple visor optics, Assassin, ISO, Alt ID for Jazz. The most feared Autobot designation. May or may not be a completely separate person in Jazz's frame. May date back to Alpha Prime, and has been in storage in the Personality Detention Center, uploaded into host after host since Guardian Prime's time.

 **Mindguard** : , femme, Sleek all purple-black frame, marked only by the red and white processor doctor insignia on her chest and back. , Purple optics covered by an opaque visor that is often retracted off duty., Medic (processor), ISO, Anti-hacker/hacking detection specialist for ISO. Nice, but does a lot of very unpleasant things to ensure agents are themselves.

 **Mindstreak** : Praxian, Spy, Analyst, ISO, Relative of Bluestreak (distant)

 **Mindwarp** : , femme, Medic (processor), ISO

 **Mismatch** : , Infiltrator, ISO, SpecOps creation that didn't make it to mechling. Jazz's brother

 **Moonlit** : , femme, Intel, ISO, Whiplash's Intel SiC.

 **Morta** : , Medic, ISO

 **Na Tien** : , femme, ISO, Alternate ID for Jazz, Black Echo's TIC

 **Nacht** : , ISO, night/darkness

 **Necci** : , Medic, ISO, ISO junior medic during Nova

 **Nightshade** : Seeker, femme, Black, ISO, Creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki. Action

 **Nightstalker** : , femme, medium blue, red optics, Infiltrator, ISO, Alternate ID for Moonracer. Young. blue-green spark. Optics naturally red. Nic: 'seas

 **Nightstalker** : , Intel, ISO, stealth mech, one of Whiplash's killers he agreed to transfer to Jazz. He was Whiplash's Kaon division chief when Jazz was new to Intel and pleased to be serving under Jazz. Matte-finish urban camouflage paint.

 **Nightstalker** : , ISO, Jazz's unit commander

 **Nitrate** : , femme, Saboteur, ISO, Clade leader

 **Patchjob** : Minibot, ruby optics, Medic, ISO

 **Prata Aave** : , Assassin, ISO, Alternate ID for Jazz

 **Quicksilver** : , ISO, is faking being a Neutral

 **Razzle** : , Saboteur, ISO

 **Recoil** : , ISO

 **Revery** : , ISO, ISO agent during Nova

 **Ripcord** : , Saboteur, ISO

 **Sae** : , ISO, ISO agent watching the Senate

 **Scuttlebutt** : Host, ISO, Jazz's immediate commander when Jazz was low ranked.

 **Seris** : , blue and gold, ISO, one of Whiplash's SIC under Nova Prime. Killed in an energon riot

 **Shadow** : , Saboteur, ISO

 **Shadow Peace** : , Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, ISO, Priest in ISO in Iacon. Akiani

 **Shimmer** : , Spy, ISO, Alt ID for Mirage, a first creation with a thing for power games and rape.

 **Sideslip** : Praxian, Noble, ISO, ISO commander of Praxus

 **Sidestep** : , ISO

 **Skytrill** : , Infiltrator, ISO, ISO agent that can do noble-level undercover work.

 **Snapshot** : , Deep green, dark maroon highlights, ISO, lithe

 **Soundlock** : Host, Communications, ISO

 **Standard** : , ISO

 **Starspark** : , white and red with golden highlights, brilliant azure optics, Pleasurebot, ISO, beauty incarnate

 **Stellar** : Seeker, femme, ISO, ISO commander of Vos. Order

 **Stickshift** : , ISO

 **Sting** : , Saboteur, ISO

 **Sucre** : Cycle-former, really light silver with a lavender tint, gold highlights, lavender optics, Courtesan, ISO, Sparked courtesan in the Prime's Residence (one of the *really* nice ones) turned assassin. Whiplash's lover.

 **Tango** : Praxian, Infiltrator, ISO, Grifter

 **Tappe** : , Administration, ISO, ISO SIC late in Nova's time.

 **Tartarus** : , Administration, ISO, a high ranked ISO officer under Guardian and Nova.

 **Tasi** : Praxian, Noble, ISO, ISO commander of Praxus

 **Temperance** : , femme, Medic, ISO, ISO CMO

 **Tetris** : , Spy, ISO, undercover as a Con under the name Flytrap

 **Top Notch** : , Black, dark green and dark red, green visor, Saboteur, ISO, Spiky frame, hard face. Does everything, top ranked.

 **Tueur** : , Assassin, ISO

 **Twister** : , Interrogator, ISO, Interrogator during Sentinel Prime's rule/early war. Pre-Jazz-of-any-rank.

 **Umbra** : Metrotitan, femme, Facility, The ISO/SpecOps city under Iacon (and elsewhere). Her mobile form is rather like a centipede with scores of octopus tentacles along her body and a feline-ish head.  
Image: <https://spidermilkshake.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Umbra-Rises-733743575>.

 **Vagrant** : , Saboteur, ISO

 **Velli** : , Silver, Blue optics, Entertainer, ISO, Alternate ID for Jazz

 **Whiplash** : Cycle-former, Matte black. Pale pink spark, chamber as dark as the rest of the mech with texture that looks more like steel than quartz, Matte black optics, Assassin, ISO, ISO commander and Left Hand of the Prime. Sparked an assassin towards the end of Alpha Prime's reign, came to command under Vector Prime. Good friends and occasional teammate of Jazz, and his original trainer. They trust each other implicitly.  
Image: <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Jazz-Prowl-Whiplash-by-naggingfishwife-694220506> (on the left)  
Alt: <http://www.thedrive.com/news/5522/bmws-shapeshifting-crash-proof-motorcycle-is-the-future-of-two-wheeled-mobility>  
Theme song: [Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s)

 **Windfall** : , femme, Scientist, ISO, scientist with a true gift for SpecOps mods.

 **Winnow** : Rotor, ISO, Unit transport chopper.


	17. Knights of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Circle of Light in alphabetical order. Both current and historical members.

Windsong's first thirty in the order; Arcweld, Sunsharp, Windsheer, Jackpot, Blastfire, Nitro, Chemfire, Stardust, Starcry, Starflair, Winterquick, Vibrance, Pantheon, Darkwit, Longstrike, Thunderblast, Skyquake, Stormwake, Lancer, Quill, Medstar, Softly, Hollowpoint, Quasar, Timerist, Sunwing, Windstorm, Mindstrike, Archangel, and Seashark.

 **Alese** : Aerial, slate-blue and gray, Knight of Light

 **Angel** : Aerial, femme, Knight of Light

 **Atl** : red, gold optics, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Guardian of Honor. Function: Sparkling care and law, specialized in defense, medic. Half-canon, belongs to Alteride. Gold optics.  
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Ref-Sheet-sample-Atl-205673860>. 

**Atron** : Seeker, dark blue with silver and red filigree, red optic band, Musician, Knight of Light, Flock: Komon, Vision. Trinemate of Telika and Windsinger, plays both the crystal-sax and the keyboard

 **Aurora** : Seeker, femme, Black with swirling highlights of deep purple, light blue and green, white optics, Scientist, Priest, Knight of Light, Flock: Gyre, Vision.  
Great Sword: Song of the Winds.  
Function: SIC of the Circle of Light, Scientist, Priest. Circle of Masters member. Quartermaster of the Citadel.  
Trinemate of Haji and Cheoseo. Creator of Tornado, Shattercoil and 2 other Knights. Mate of Zephyr.  
Creation flock: Northwind. Second flock: Tobree (out of Praxus). Current flock: Gyre.  
Creator: Northwind.  
While her creation flock tried their best and she is now very close to her creators and creation flock, her youth was a troubled one. Aggressive beyond anything reasonable she was eventually diagnosed with having military coding thanks to her Action creator having a lover from a flock with military in it. Even with the diagnosis and best efforts by the time she was a mechling she was well known to the local gangs and Air Martials for her tendency to pick a fight and win despite being a civilian Vision. She was headed for the military when a vising pair successfully courted her. She went with them to their home eyrie in Praxus where she spend a few centuries in the military before finding a calling in the priesthood there. That was were her white optics came from. With the deactivation of her first trine (cause currently unknown) she followed an idea a visiting Knight of Light stirred in her and found her way to the Citadel of Light.  
Her timeline:  
Aurora lost her first trine  
Aurora is accepted into the Knights but must trine first  
Aurora trined with Haji and Cheoseo and the three moved to the Citadel  
Aurora became a Knight  
The first clutch (Tornado + unnamed one)  
The second clutch (unnamed one)  
Aurora becomes a Master on the thought that her breeding vorns are over.  
Exodus and Gyre came along with Northwind  
Planetfall  
The third clutch (Shattercoil) because of so few Seekers  
Has a special attachment to <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Aurora-s-Blade-by-EllipticAdopts-691095315>

**Bladewing** : Seeker, femme, Blue and gray and purple, green optics, Knight of Light

 **Blueflash** : Praxian, multiple shades of blue, blue visor, Knight of Light, Rank: Knight.

 **Cladin** : Tesarus (small convoy), hunter green with garnet red trim, matte finish, metalworker, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Fire of Peace. Name is Welsh - cladding: a covering or coating on a structure or material). 'Useless' hobbies: building models of Cybertronian buildings that he embellishes and never finishes. He also breeds mecha-koi for fun (and the Citadel ponds).

Specialized in protective coatings on metal. Old. He used to make the materials used to create roofs and outer walls for the Citadel back on Cybertron (to survive acid rain and storms). still creates those building materials when needed, but now mostly focuses on heat resistant materials (to get the heat to the forges, etc.) he can do weapons, but he likes to make protective things. shields, body armor more decorative works as well. He could be involved with making the gestalt's new armor once Pantera asks for a new frame. Pantera's triad mate with Dagger.

When he cleans up you can actually see the intricate detailing on his armor. he likes geometric patterns and the lines of garnet trim are actually individual carefully created pieces of metals layered almost like snake scales. For truly fancy events he removes the protective coating on the scales and they shimmer.  
Art: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Cladin-By-Artesszerowolfsketch-730653469>

**Coldbolt** : Aerial, Knight of Light, Dai's 'killer crew'. 

**Dagger** : Praxian, White and deep blue with red highlights. Thick red chevron, red optics, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dancer in the Sun. Sometimes creation Jazz/Prowl and older brother of Lightwing when they are not Lords of the Shining Sun. Function: Redline's SIC (by Drift's arrival).  
Belongs to guttermech.  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8091270/>  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/10948917/>  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/10948989/>

**Dart** : Cycle-former, White and red, yellow optics, Entertainer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Ghost of the Future. Function: entertainment field, music (he even has a singing voice ^^), dance, maybe acrobats. Very chipper, and honestly so. Style mixes Diffusion, Circuit-Su, acrobatics and parkour into the Knight's base form. Archon. Has a helo's spatial processor. Half-canon, belongs to Alteride.  
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Knight-ref-sheet-Dart-208856368>.

 **Deco** : Deep red with intricate scroll work in several styles as well as fine highlights that glittered from precious metal leaf and gem dust, Artist, Knight of Light, detailer, solidly build grounder

 **Demeter** : Beastformer, femme, reddish brown, brown optics, Scout, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dancer in the Sun (forest green gem). Function: tracker/scout. Bought from switchxtrick.  
[http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7494769](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7494769/). 

**Dive** : Purple, bright green visor, Engineer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Balance of Resistance. Function: Soldier/Engineer. he's still quite young, being a Knight is definitely a new but exciting experience for him, something he's always wanted. Belongs to switchxtrick.  
<http://switchxtrick.deviantart.com/art/TFKnight-Dive-269328222>. 

**Dyestrip** : New Crystal City Combat Aerial, Knight of Light

 **Firefly** : Praxian Aerial, Gold trimmed red plating and wings, silver tip wings, upper chest gold, silver chevron with gold along the upper edge, green optics, Knight of Light, looks more Praxian than Altihexian. Creation of Shogun and Stormcloud. 

**Flashfire** : Seeker, red, orange, white, opalescent visor, Knight of Light, Action. Has a temper and too proud of his heritage

 **Fluttershy** : Ankmorian Light Jet, White with red highlights, gold optics, Knight of Light, A nickname given to Wing when he's around those who knew 1980-2020's Earth.

 **Hands** : solid grounder, femme, swirling creams and pastels, amber optics with clear visor, Masseuse, Knight of Light, Nickname for Zarvae.

 **Hardwing** : Aerial Convoy, White with red and black markings, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Balance of Power. Function: CMO before Redline. 

**Hydrau** : orange and blue, Knight of Light, Large

 **Kimark** : dark burgundy and dark green, red optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Stormsurge of War. Function: Former Kaon gladiator. Mate: Firefall. Trained by Atl. 

**Lightbeam** : Noble, Knight of Light, The youth name for Lightwing

 **Lightstrike** : Aerial, White with black trim, Knight of Light, Likes throwing knives. Big

 **Lightwing** : Aerial, Black, white, red, orange, orange optics, Knight of Light, House of the Shining Sun, Likes throwing knives. Sometimes creation of Jazz/Prowl  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Lightwing-by-switchxtrick-298498216>

**Longstrike** : Knight of Light, 16th member of the Circle of Light

 **Marwir** : Ankmorian Light Jet, Engineer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: On The Winds of Stars. Circle of Masters member.  
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Hunters-from-the-Light-Marwir-271967703>

**Matorral** : femme, tan, cream and sandy-brown, amber optics, Scout, Knight of Light, Exploratory all-terrain alt mode

 **Medic Alert** : Triple Changer, Red and white, Medic, Knight of Light, Honor's Demands, Wing's Rescue

 **Medstar** : Knight of Light, 22nd member of the Circle of Light

 **Pantera** : Praxian, Dark storm grays with highlights in dark blue, emerald green and gold, Emerald green optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, After reformatting in New Crystal City Prowl became Pantera and joined the Knights of Light. His optics match his Great Sword's gem and his highlights match it's colors. Great Sword: [The Beauty of Order](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/The-Beauty-of-Order-by-kolmoys-711019709)

 **Pharia** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, deep green and gold, pale blue optics, Knight of Light

 **Pivo** : Polyhexian, light green with thin pink lines along the edges of his armor, Brewer, Knight of Light, Chief brewer of the Citadel. always offering small samples to visitors.

 **Redline** : White and Red, gold optics, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Singer of the Spark. CMO of the Citadel after Hardwing

 **Saraba** : Brewer, Knight of Light

 **Shattercoil** : Aerial, opalescent black, Knight of Light, Flock: Northwind, rarely born yet. Creation of Zephyr and Aurora. Small, light combat Aerial, sparked from the Great Swords.

 **Sheerwing** : Triple Changer, deep purple, gold and silver trim, pale red optics, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Shadows of the Fire. Creation of Dai Atlas and Titanium. Mate: Kaleidoscope. Has Dai's crown/wings and Axe's chevron. Highly volatile. Daoshi: Vanguard

 **Shogun** : Aerial (large), Red with silver crest, Warm orange optics, Enforcer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Song of the Warrior Lord. Altihexian slightly shorter than Axe. Former court officer in Altihex. Mate: Stormcloud. Creation: Firefly. Daoshi: Tornado. Favored weapon: energy naginata

 **Silk** : Aerial, cherry blossoms, Blue-green visor, Knight of Light

 **Skjöldur** : Bomber, femme, Amaranth pink, red visor, Guardian, Knight of Light, Skjöldur is a bomber-class mech who's name means 'shield' in Icelandic. Her armor can take nearly anything and she's an in-your-face fighter more like the twins than anything else with wings. Part of Dai Atlas' killer crew.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-Cyberwing013-298818613> but 'Amaranth pink'

 **Skyquake** : Knight of Light, 18th member of the Circle of Light

 **Skyward** : Knight of Light, Master-level Knight

 **Skywolf** : Aerial, Knight of Light, Dai's 'killer crew'. 

**Snapshot** : femme, Deep purple and silver, Knight of Light, Trained by Marwir. Small groundframe

 **Star Song** : New Crystal City Combat Aerial, Knight of Light

 **Steelspark** : Seeker, Yellow and white, blue optics, Knight of Light, Initiate of Dai atlas. Large for a Seeker.

 **Stiletto** : Knight of Light, Has an inability to back down from protecting someone he viewed as a victim. Killed in Tarn's civil unrest before the war. Daoshi: Demeter.

 **Striker** : Ankmorian Light Jet, White and Red, red optics, Knight of Light, Creation of Drift/Wing. Great Sword: Challenger of Ways.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Striker-by-SwitchxTrick-299422039>

**Sureshock** : Aerial, Knight of Light, Dai's 'killer crew'. Deactivated in the exodus battle

 **Talon** : Praxian Aerial, White with red, green, dark blue and royal purple trim, Persian rose (#FE28A2) optics, Tactician, Organizer, Welding, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Stay the Path. Talon is a tactician, one of the best before he became disillusioned with the empire and retired as only a lieutenant in the Praxian Air Guard. While the home and function he found makes little use of the advanced tac-net and processors he was upgraded with it is a function he can commit to spark and processors. When it comes down to it he can't turn his back on the honorable thing to do, or to stop the dishonorable thing by those that reflect on him). Talon was always a highly intelligent, logical and organized mech; it's a Praxian norm. His tactical and battle computers are more advanced than the average mech, even the average Knight, but Prowl is still many levels above him. Still, in context of most battles and situations they are in, Talon provides a distinct advantage in planning and organizing, be it beforehand or on the fly. The Praxian Combat Aerial draws heavily on Seeker design and programming, so they tend to be more flighty, aggressive and self/trine focused than most Combat Aerials, though not as bad as pure Seekers. This mellows as they age, and all Talon has left of that nature is an incredibly violent (and highly calculated) response when his cadre is seriously threatened.  
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Hunters-from-the-Light-Talon-286023530>

**Tamerix** : Gygaxian, gray and cream, Knight of Light, joined the Knights after New Crystal City was founded

 **Telika** : Seeker, bright yellow, orange and white, Musician, Knight of Light, Action. Trinemate of Windsinger and Atron, plays a cleristal string-horn

 **Tetris** : Matches his name, mobile, Knight of Light

 **Thorn** : Aerial, black with glowing red and gold, Red optics, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Shield of the Sky. Created by Guttermech, bought by Gatekat.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-by-Guttermech-690965830>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-2-by-Guttermech-690965818>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-by-Guttermech-690965799>

**Tornado** : Seeker, slate-blue and gray, yellow optics, Knight of Light, Flock: Gyre, Order. Creation of Aurora. Circle of Masters member. 

**Vanguard** : Seeker, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dreamer is the Dream. Function: former Barasi of Vos, Sovereign of the Light. Seeker

 **Windsinger** : Seeker, femme, glittery, purple optics, Musician, Knight of Light, Order. Trinemate of Telika and Atron, singer

 **Windsong** : Knight of Light, 1st member of the Circle of Light

 **Zarvae** : solid grounder, femme, swirling creams and pastels, amber optics with clear visor, Masseuse, Knight of Light, Called 'Hands' for her skilled hands in soothing minor aches and strains.

 **Zephyr** : Praxian Aerial, femme, Gold and black, red optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, Mate of Aurora. Creator of Shattrercoil.  
Image as TFP <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Zypher-by-lineusprime33-730500120>  
Her short swords <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Katana-By-Liowa-691095273>

**Zypher** : Praxian Aerial, Knight of Light


	18. LEOs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The law enforcement of Praxus and several other cities.

**Agito** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Azimuth** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Booker** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Pursuit officer. Chasedown's partner

 **Brava** : Praxian, femme, Black with gold and red trim, red optic band, Enforcer, lock in Croatian. Stern, blunt, loyal, dedicated, a bit rough around the edges and growly, overall prefers punching to hugging. Patrol Enforcer, Mira's partner. Bonded to Mira and Contact, Radiance's creator. Triad's Order.

 **Breaker** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer

 **Camber** : Enforcer, In Telicrox

 **Casie** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Charade** : Praxian, Black, Red visor optics, Enforcer SWAT, SWAT Team SIC. Radiance's Team. Nic is Rad or Rade

 **Chasedown** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Pursuit officer. Booker's partner

 **Chaser** : , Enforcer, in Iacon, patrol officer

 **Contact** : Praxian, Black and white, blue visor, Enforcer, Soft-spoken mech, kind, not very outgoing, prefers a good book to a social encounter kind. Enforcer in dispatch. Bonded to Mira and Brava, Radiance's creator. Triad's Vision.

 **Crosshair** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Detective, Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Dasher** : Seeker, Enforcer

 **Decklid** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol.

 **Detail** : Praxian, Enforcer, Assistant Chief under Snaplock

 **Doubleback** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Fastback** : Praxian, red and black, Enforcer

 **Fastshot** : Praxian, black and dark gray, Enforcer, SWAT Officer. Radiance's Team

 **Fevor** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Rookie Prowl's partner/mentor. 

**Fielder** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, officer in Polyhex

 **Flashlight** : Praxian, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Bonded to Padlock and Cocktail

 **Fletch** : Praxian, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Flyby** : Praxian, Enforcer, Prowl's Captain's lover. Hobbyist crystal carver. Office Enforcer

 **Fracture** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Guardrail** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Honor's Gate** : Praxian, Enforcer, SWAT Negotiator. Radiance's Team

 **Hook Up** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Indagator** : Praxian, Enforcer, Jazz's bonded according to Jazz in Renascent

 **Intake** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol.

 **Keystone** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, light blue visor, Enforcer, Data analysis with a talent for getting into trouble.

 **Kimble** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Knocker** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Laurel** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Lightshine** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Lightshy** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT, On Radiance's team. DIA.

 **Locator** : Praxian, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Lockcheck** : Praxian, Enforcer, Lord of Law in Praxus. City's Chief of Police. Not a noble, simply ranked as one.

 **Longdrive** : Praxian, Enforcer, Prowl's boss in Tricks of Fate. Captain

 **Longsight** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer (Archivist)

 **Mira** : Praxian, femme, Black and white with pink highlights, Bright blue optics, Enforcer, target in Maltese. Sweet, bubbly, bright, huge heart, the kind who would bring home every abandoned kitten she ever found. Patrol Enforcer, Brava's partner. Bonded to Brava and Contact, Radiance's creator. Triad's Action.

 **Mortar** : Praxian Tank, Enforcer, Captain. Precinct chief in Praxus. Boss of Radiance and Prowl.

 **Padlock** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Bonded to Flashlight and Cocktail

 **Pitcher** : Praxian, Dark grays, camo pattern, Dark red visor, Enforcer, SWAT team commander. Older than Fastshot

 **Quickstop** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Quiet** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Quizlight** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Detective

 **Race** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Radar** : Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Radiance** : Praxian, black with gold highlights, gold visor, Enforcer SWAT, Creation of Verilidaine. Sparked a sparkling. Gift: making connections with data.  
Started in patrol (beat cop), went to Vice, then a detective in homicide, then into SWAT.  
SWAT team leader. Team: Charade, Fastshot, Honor's Gate, Rebound, Rollover.  
Creators: Contact, Brava and Mira.  
Adopted brother of Charade.  
Mate of Jazz and Prowl.  
spike: As dark as the rest of his frame, with glowing golden highlights running up along the underside and forming circles around the entire length, longer and more slender than Jazz. The head was sculpted and smooth, that same gold color right at the very tip.

 **Rebound** : Praxian, Enforcer, SWAT Officer. Radiance's Team

 **Recoil** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Rico** : Praxian, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Rollover** : Praxian, Enforcer, SWAT Officer. Radiance's Team

 **Salvo** : Praxian, Black and white, blue optics, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Shogun** : Aerial (large), Red with silver crest, Warm orange optics, Enforcer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Song of the Warrior Lord. Altihexian slightly shorter than Axe. Former Enforcer. Mate: Stormcloud. Creation: Firefly. Daoshi: Tornado. Favored weapon: energy naginata

 **Sickleclaw** : Beastformer, Enforcer, Detective at The Academy. Raptor alt.

 **Sideshot** : Praxian, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Silence** : Praxian, Enforcer, Construct 4 (C-4) in Job Too Deep

 **Snaplock** : Praxian, Blue, green and white, Enforcer, District Chief in Job Too Deep. Minor noble

 **Soar** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Sonic Flare** : Seeker, Copper and red, Enforcer, Captain of the security precinct where Strongspark and Bluesweep are assigned, New Crystal City

 **Stalker** : Praxian, Enforcer, Prowl's (serious) lover before Jazz

 **Streetlight** : Praxian, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, The mech that was offering the invitation was younger than Prowl by almost half, but had already proven himself to be stable and in possession of a level processor. Streetlight also seemed to have a special ability to read mecha, an invaluable skill for interviews. It was also invaluable for keeping moral and stability among his unit-mates and Prowl found he was promoting the mech quite quickly. He'd make an exceptional officer if he had the spark to lead.

 **Strikeline** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol Captain

 **Strongspark** : Black and white, Enforcer, Security mecha for New Crystal City

 **Suresweep** : Praxian, black and white, deep blue highlights, golden chevron, blue optics, Enforcer, Construct 5's (C-5/Prowl) keeper in Job Too Deep.

 **Swiftcall** : Praxian, Enforcer, Snaplock's boss in Job Too Deep. Minor noble.

 **Switchback** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Syntax** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol.

 **Trackdown** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optic band, Enforce, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Prowl's first love (sometimes). Fasted thing on four wheels in the precinct. 

**Tapper** : Enforcer, in Iacon, patrol officer

 **Twister** : Praxian, Dark grays, Deep red visor, Enforcer, Hunter-Detective. not all that social, but when it comes to finding and removing threats, none are better

 **Venatio** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira


	19. Mechanimals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronian animals.

**Casperima** : Mecha-animal, An obsidian chronohorse that tends to bolt when startled. Last seen in Praxus.

 **Meko** : Mecha-animal, Bluestreak's pet cyber-cat. Long fur.

 **Memor** : Mecha-animal, Rust, Pet, Mirage's pet turbofox. Often went with him on spy missions.

 **White Stripe** : Mecha-animal, white with the helm, ears, left shoulder, all four pedes and the end of its long, slender tail are black. blue optics, Cyber-cat. Starspark's pet


	20. Medics

**Arcweld** : , Medic (field), Autobot, killed while trying to evacuate a hospital facility before the Deceps took over. Similar to Ratchet, though with less combat experience.

 **Back Shadow** : , Medic (processor), ISO

 **Bydwraig** : Praxian, Medic (sparkling), Welsh for midwife

 **Callback** : , Medic, physician for the Protihexian royal house

 **Cascade** : Host, Medic, House of Crossbeam, young cousin of Jazz, a Host like his carrier. Bonded to a Seeker kin from Helix.

 **Cavu** : Seeker, White and gray, light blue optics, Medic, Action. Aviation abbreviation - Ceiling and Visibility Unlimited. One of the fastest fliers in his age range.

 **Checkup** : , white, cream, and red, Pale green optics, Medic (vet)

 **Crane** : Construction, Medic (processor), Works with criminals.

 **Creutecce** : , Medic (sparkling), Welsh for creation + Telugu for bringer

 **Crosscheck** : , Medic, Autobot, Mate of Bettan, mech-tech

 **Dagger** : Praxian, White and deep blue with red highlights. Thick red chevron, red optics, Medic, Knight of Light, sometimes creation Jazz/Prowl and older brother of Lightwing when they are not Lords of the Shining Sun. Function: Redline's SIC (by Drift's arrival). Belongs to guttermech.  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8091270/>  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/10948917/>  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/10948989/>

**Deadlift** : , Medic, Decepticon, Medic at Simfur base. Decepticon.

 **Espera** : Seeker, white with blue trim, Medic (sparkling), Hatchling specialist

 **Failsafe** : , Medic, ISO, Intern

 **Featherlight** : Seeker, Medic, Order. Trined with Ciel and Cloudrite

 **Firewire** : , medic-scientist, seriously sick medic-scientist that created Idarassi, among others, by transplanting sparks from their origin frame to a new, half-beast one. A centaur, viper-naga and constrictor-naga are among his surviving creations. Lived near the Sonic Canyons after he was expelled from the civilized world.

 **Fix-it** : , Red and white, Medic (vet)

 **Flatline** : , Medic, Torturer, Decepticon, Decepticon medic that's more of a torturer than anything. Seriously messed up. Specializes in concoctions that turn pain to pleasure and 'friend' of Vortex.

 **Gently** : Iaconian , soft blue, white and red, Medic, Her easy sway was a built-in design to make her attractive and her movements smooth and flowing. It was similar to the way a quality pleasurebot moved, but less overtly enticing. Her sway was more soothing; intended to keep attention on her and off whatever brought a mech to this place. Med-tech

 **Hardwing** : Aerial Convoy, White with red and black markings, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Balance of Power. Function: CMO before Redline.

 **Iatr** : , Medic (field), ISO, Senior field medic for a solid chunk of the war.

 **Imagescan** : Praxian, Medic

 **Keepsafe** : Praxian, femme, sky blue and pale red, Medic, House of the Shining Sun, House medic

 **Keepsafe** : , femme, dark, Medic, Autobot, Gruff

 **Larua** : , femme, Medic, ISO, Shadow. Medice's twin

 **Lifeline** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Medic (sparkling), Archipresul of Praxus, also a Master-level sparkling doctor/engineer/sociologist.

 **Lifescan** : , Medic, From Sacrificial Offering

 **Medic Alert** : Triple Changer, Red and white, Medic, Knight of Light, Honor's Demands, Wing's Rescue

 **Medice** : , femme, Medic, ISO, Larua's twin.

 **Medice Connatus** : , Medic (sparkling), Physician of Twins

 **Medikaru** : Metrotitan, femme, Medic, She's one of the smaller titans, 'only' around 2,000 feet tall in her bipedal form. Despite being classified as a city, her alt is a giant hospital complex, with entire buildings dedicated to different medical specialties, from sparkling separation to the most delicate and complicated surgeries. There are whole wings for ICU and extended care, more emergency rooms than anyone could shake a stick at, plus an entire complex for training medics in various specialties. She even has her own machine shops for fabricating new parts and building medical equipment. Most of her residents are highly trained medics, and she herself has enough skill to perform all but the most intense and complicated surgeries using machine arms mounted in the walls and ceilings. There are warrior-mecha in residence, too, but they serve mostly as a guard force, and all of them have first-aid training. Her downtown area has shops for those who have to stay long-term, even apartment complexes for patients' families. Her heights are covered with solar collection arrays, so she makes quite a bit of energon on her own.

 **Melay** : Iaconian, femme, Cream, light blue and soft yellow with a white chevron, Near-white optics, Medic (processor), While she is from Iacon, she has immigrated to Praxus and now has both doorwings and a chevron.

 **Meso Garda** : , Medic, flesh protector in Czech. Sentinel's last Physician to the Prime.

 **Mindguard** : , femme, Sleek all purple-black frame, marked only by the red and white processor doctor insignia on her chest and back. , Purple optics covered by an opaque visor that is often retracted off duty., Medic (processor), ISO, Anti-hacker/hacking detection specialist for ISO. Nice, but does a lot of very unpleasant things to ensure agents are themselves.

 **Mindwarp** : , femme, Medic (processor), ISO

 **Morta** : , Medic, ISO

 **Necci** : , Medic, ISO, ISO junior medic during Nova

 **Nightshift** : , Soft creams, Medic (psych), lightly armored

 **Nitrate** : Cycle-former, femme, black and silver, Reddish-purple visor, Medic, House of Crossbeam, House Medic

 **Partus** : , Medic (sparkling), Latin for childbirth

 **Patchjob** : Minibot, ruby optics, Medic, ISO

 **Peace Code** : Praxian, kindwarm blue optics, Medic, A slave-code removal specialist.

 **Pinwheel** : Praxian, Medic, Coding Specialist

 **Podelba** : , Medic (sparkling), Macedonian for separation

 **Pullus** : Shuttle, Medic (sparkling), Shuttle hatchling specialist

 **Quicken** : Praxian, White with highlights of red, dusty purple (perfect mix of Con red and Bot blue) optics, Medic (sparkling), Sparked. Quicken is a term for when one first feels a baby move. Caring for carrying mecha, especially later stage ones, is his specialty. He'll be a doctor-level specialist one orn, but not for a long time yet. He adores his function. A case where spark is a perfect match for purpose.

 **Quickfix** : Praxian, Medic, School nurse

 **Quickfix** : Praxian, Medic, First Responder. Shift Captain for the station

 **Quickstrip** : , Medic

 **Quiverfull** : , Medic (processor)

 **Rachidian** : , Medic (processor), NCC, Citadel medical staff, neurosurgeon. Spindly mech with long, thin fingers that check damage as much as optics and scanners

 **Rapidfire** : Praxian Convoy Rotor, Medic, First Responder. Old and gruff, but solid. Transport for a unit

 **Redline** : , White and Red, gold optics, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Singer of the Spark. CMO of the Citadel after Hardwing

 **Rewire** : , Medic, Autobot, junior medic

 **Sano** : , Medic, Latin for healer.

 **Scalpel** : , Medic

 **Sideways** : Polyhex, femme, silver with blue and indigo highlights, light blue optics, Medic, CMO of the Explorer's guild

 **Softlight** : Praxian, Medic, First Responder

 **Standup** : , Red and white, Bright purple optics, Medic, Mated to Snapturn. Lives in Iacon

 **Startight** : , Medic (sparkling), Sacrificial Offering

 **Stripbolt** : Praxian, Medic, First Responder. Somewhat bigoted

 **Strongarm** : Praxian, Medic (field), House of the Shining Sun, Field medic for Prowl's Guard. Not the RID2016 Strongarm

 **Temperance** : , femme, Medic, ISO, ISO CMO

 **Traction** : Praxian, Medic, Frame specialist

 **Trimo** : Aerial, deep red, Medic, Creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack


	21. Metrotitans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habitation alts. Cities, Space Stations, Ships and more.

Some less standard metrotitan design ideas:

[](https://yare-yare-dong.deviantart.com/art/The-Manipulator-698309721)  
The Manipulator by [Yare-Yare-Dong](https://yare-yare-dong.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com) |  [  
The Burden of the Son](https://yare-yare-dong.deviantart.com/art/The-Burden-of-the-Son-706524359) by [Yare-Yare-Dong](https://yare-yare-dong.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)  
---|---  
[  
Oppressor](https://yare-yare-dong.deviantart.com/art/Oppressor-698309384) by [Yare-Yare-Dong](https://yare-yare-dong.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com) |  [  
Brute Justice](https://yare-yare-dong.deviantart.com/art/Brute-Justice-697496275) by [Yare-Yare-Dong](https://yare-yare-dong.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)  
  
  


**City** are just that, either on their own [such as just starting a new colony] or in the heart of a much bigger city. Most never move once they find a home they like.  
**Facility** These metrotians are generally small and are often mobile and/or set up inside another titan's city. Also a catch-all category for titans that don't really fit elsewhere.  
\-- **Platform** A sub-type of facility that are generally found only in cybertron's lower levels, being a home base for repair crews, or mining in space to bring things back to the planet.  
\-- **Station** A sub-type of facility that are in orbit around Cybertron or an established colony. Mostly mass producing energon to feed to the planet or colony. They are too large to land on a planet.  
**Fortress** A small, self-contained city focused on being defensible. Fortress metrotitans rarely have much built up around them despite a dislike of moving.  
**Ship** have two classes, like Omega Supreme, that move in and out of a planet's gravity. And the second class where the Titan's are big enough that they can't safely leave space anymore both for their own weight and risking damaging themselves or the planet in question. Haven't named either type yet.  


  


City-formers:

 **Altihex** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Altihex

 **Ankmor** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Ankmor Park

 **Axiom** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Axiom Nexus

 **Boomtown** : Metrotitan, City

 **Colméia** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Hive City

 **Cybertropolis** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Cybertropolis

 **Gigaplex** : Metrotitan, City

 **Gygax** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Gygax

 **Helix** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Helix

 **Iacon** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Iacon

 **Kalis** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Kalis

 **Kaon** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Kaon

 **Kati** : Metrotitan, femme, City, The core of the city of Central City

 **Krama** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Crystal City

 **Megaloplex** : Metrotitan, City

 **Polyhex** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Polyhex

 **Praxus** : Metrotitan, femme, City, The core of the city of Praxus

 **Protihex** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Protihex

 **Shihon** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Capital City

 **Simfur** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Simfur

 **Tarn** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Tarn

 **Tyger Pax** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Tyger Pax

 **Vida** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Cyber City

 **Vos** : Metrotitan, femme, City, The core of the city of Vos

  


Facilities:

 **Anahme** : Metrotitan, Facility, Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). Secret in Lakota. Basically a giant walking library. He's an historian, recording all he sees and hears and storing it in his processors/databanks. Anahme's got no set location; he settles down wherever he chooses. Anyone who wants to look up something in his database is welcome as long as they come peacefully; anyone who would abuse the knowledge he holds is out of luck. For a creature that huge, he's got an uncanny, almost Mirage-like ability to vanish into the proverbial woodwork and pop up somewhere else entirely. He's probably the slipperiest Metrotitan ever sparked on Cybertron when he doesn't want to be found.

 **Archeía** : Metrotitan, femme, Facility, The Archives (all of them)

 **Carnival** : Metrotitan, femme, Bright, glittery and lit up, rainbow optics, Facility, A small metrotitan that will never settle down, this flashy being loves nothing more than traveling from city to city and world to world to showcase her rides, citizens, fuel concoctions and generally spread good cheer. She's equally happy with family-friendly events as the drunken parties.

 **Ferrus** : Metrotitan, Facility, Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). This platform does not spend much time on Cybertron. He's about 2/3 regular city and 1/3 ore/mineral processing facility. If there's a mineral-rich asteroid or planetoid slated for mining, he parks himself on it. His residents, about half of which are professional miners, mine the minerals and bring them back to Ferrus for processing. Ferrus himself uses sonic pulses, induced seismic vibrations, or well-placed stomps/punches to break up/loosen hard material to make mineral extraction easier. His residents have affectionately and respectfully nicknamed him "Earthshaker". He has no trouble whatsoever with pirates or raiders despite the fact that his storage bays are usually full of very valuable processed metals, raw minerals, and crystals. The pirates have long since figured out that tangling with Ferrus is far more trouble than it's worth. Even if the Metrotitan himself doesn't react, his residents certainly will, and several hundred angry Cybertronians give even the nastiest raider crew pause. Especially when said raiders know they'll have a quick trip straight into Ferrus' smelting furnaces if they get caught.

 **Gulog** : Metrotitan, A prison 'camp' where prisoners are sent to be forgotten.

 **Medikaru** : Metrotitan, femme, Facility, Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). She's one of the smaller titans, 'only' around 2,000 feet tall in her bipedal form. Despite being classified as a city, her alt is a giant hospital complex, with entire buildings dedicated to different medical specialties, from sparkling separation to the most delicate and complicated surgeries. There are whole wings for ICU and extended care, more emergency rooms than anyone could shake a stick at, plus an entire complex for training medics in various specialties. She even has her own machine shops for fabricating new parts and building medical equipment. Most of her residents are highly trained medics, and she herself has enough skill to perform all but the most intense and complicated surgeries using machine arms mounted in the walls and ceilings. There are warrior-mecha in residence, too, but they serve mostly as a guard force, and all of them have first-aid training. Her downtown area has shops for those who have to stay long-term, even apartment complexes for patients' families. Her heights are covered with solar collection arrays, so she makes quite a bit of energon on her own.

 **Paleas** : Metrotitan, Facility, Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). (pal-ay-as) Priest City

 **Umbra** : Metrotitan, femme, Facility, The ISO/SpecOps city under Iacon (and elsewhere). Her mobile form is rather like a centipede with scores of octopus tentacles along her body and a feline-ish head.  
Image: <https://spidermilkshake.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Umbra-Rises-733743575>.

  


Fortress-formers:

 **Acropolis** : Metrotitan, femme, Fortress, Think of Athena or Wonder Woman. Fierce while beautiful and elegant. As much a temple as fortress.

 **Bastion** : Metrotitan, Fortress

 **Masada** : Metrotitan, Fortress, A fortress focused on being impenetrable in both where he settles and how he configures himself.

  


Ship-formers:

 **Caminus** : Metrotitan, Ship, Canon. Forge, and he's a ship.  
<http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Caminus>

  


Unknown:

 **Dio Onshar** : Metrotitan, Creation of Dai Atlas/Axe/Titanus. A small metrotitan, but too large for Dai Atlas to support. Aborted to save Dai Atlas


	22. Monoformers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-transforming Cybertronians with a spark.

**Idarassi** : Mechanoid, greens and browns, green-flecked yellow optics, Character created by Cyberra on Ao3. Boa based monoformer. Build by Firewire in an illegal experiment. Heavily armored enough to ignore most hand weapons. Spark: light bluish-purple

 **Kondosa** : Osa (ship), A mid-sized long-range ship. Crew of 5. Room for 55 more. Prowl's to command.

 **Long Shot** : Osa (ship), A small, heavily armored boarding craft modified for long-range missions. Crew of 30 or so. Used by the Zerstörerz.


	23. Nobles

**Bladedrift** : Praxian, black with white and red markings, gold optics, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Lord of the House. Prowl's sire

 **Bladesinger** : Aerial, Noble, Noble Jazz/Prowl's (eldest) creation. Aerial with a light airframe, golden optics. An attitude and a half on wings.

 **Blue Ghost** : , blue and white, yellow optics, Noble, ISO, Alternate ID for Mirage

 **Brightwing** : Aerial, Noble, Noble of Polyhex. Arrogant, self-important, small processor

 **Capsong** : , Noble, Had Windswept created to clear a life debt to Drift

 **Coda** : Seeker, Noble, House of Tremblewind, Second bonded of Lord Bladedrift. House Tremblewind of Vos

 **Crisp Wing** : Praxian, Noble, Praxian noble, Prowl's first lover and really screwed him up on penetrative interfacing.

 **Crossbeam** : Polyhex, Noble, House of Crossbeam, Jazz's sire. First lord of the House, Simfur. Warrior of the Prime.

 **Crossways** : , Noble, Lord of Law, Praxus. Job Too Deep

 **Darkfire** : Seeker, Noble, House of Tremblewind, House Tremblewind out of Vos. Trinemate of Markwing.

 **Dawnstar** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Lord of House Dawnstar

 **Deep Sky** : Praxian, Dark blue, purple and black, yellow optics, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, 2nd or 3rd bonded of Lord Prowl of the Shining Sun.

 **Evergreen** : , Noble, from Ankmor Park. Not ISO

 **Everthrall** : , rich red and blues, Noble, Minor noble, bonded to a Praxian

 **Fairlight** : , Noble, from Iacon. Quite old

 **Flashdrive** : Praxian, red chevron, gold optics, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Merchant clade. Prowl's older brother

 **Flashdrive** : Seeker, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Prowl of the Shining Sun's youngest brother. Carried by Coda

 **Flashpoint** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Merchant clade. Prowl's younger brother. All of Prowl's intelligence and critical processing ability with an artist's creativity

 **Flipwing** : Aerial, Noble, Prowl's real ID in Crossing the Line. Of Polyhex.

 **Istiarus** : femme, dark blues and silver, Rich blue optics, often behind a black face-mask, Noble, Often called Isti by friends. A third creation noble (all the perks, none of the responsibilities) and a master fencer. While of no relation to Mirage she did know him reasonably well from the fencing circuit.  
art: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Istiarus-by-owllazuli-730771551>

**June** : , Noble, Noble from Polyhex

 **Kriemahni** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Prowl's oldest brother. Warrior in the House of the Shining Sun

 **Leoaica** : , Noble, from Iacon

 **Lightbeam** : , Noble, Knight of Light, The youth name for Lightwing

 **Longwatch** : Ankmorian jet, Gray with sky blue highlights and golden trim, rich orange optics, Noble, Leader of the Explorer's guild

 **Macris** : , Noble, House of the Shining Sun, creation of Lord Prowl and Stardancer of Shining Sun.

 **Manchet** : , Noble, House of the Shining Sun, House of the Shining Sun warrior. Part of Prowl's guard.

 **Mandate** : , Noble, Top kink: mecha as actual pets, unable to speak, learn, or any common language.

 **Markwing** : Seeker, Noble, House of Tremblewind, Trinemate of Darkfire.

 **Metronome** : , Bright blue optics, Noble, Iaconian. Third bonded of Lord Bladedrift

 **Mirage** : , Noble, House of Swift Sky, Second creation of Solarstorm, a mid-ranked mech in the House of Swift Sky, descendant from the Seeker House of Star Fire. His intended was Storm Front.

 **Naredba** : Praxian, Noble, Noble

 **Nightshadow** : Praxian, femme, dark, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Non-warrior bonded to a warrior

 **Prism** : Praxian, Noble, A lover of mechling/young Prowl.

 **Psycrest** : , femme, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Lord of the Shining Sun four generations before Bladedrift. Carried twins while Lord.

 **Quasar** : , Noble, from Altihex

 **Quickscan** : , Noble, from Iacon

 **Quicksilver** : , femme, silver, red optics, Noble, House of Crossbeam, lithe. Lord Crossbeam's second bonded. Does not like Jazz.

 **Red Csillag** : Praxian, femme, Red, white and orange with yellow highlights. Silver chevron with gold shield, yellow optics, Noble, House of Fairwings, New Crystal City

 **Request** : Praxian, Blue optics, Noble, Royal House of Praxus, Skysound's youngest brother, the fifth of their creator's unusually large family. Created a royal and now only a noble.

 **Rimfire** : , Noble, House of the Far Reach, Lord of the House

 **Sheer** : , Noble, Noble from Polyhex

 **Shimmer** : , Noble, House of Crossbeam, Jazz's cousin.

 **Sideshot** : Tank, femme, gunmetal gray with ruby and gold highlights, red optics, Noble, Free gladiator and gladiator-owner in Kaon, minor royal/greatest noble

 **Sideslip** : Praxian, Noble, ISO, ISO commander of Praxus

 **Skybeam** : , Noble, House of Crossbeam, Jazz's younger brother, bonded to Sounder. Aerial. Manages Iacon's aerial defense in 'modern' settings.

 **Skyshard** : Praxian, blue and silver , Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Lord of the Shining Sun

 **Skystride** : Seeker, Noble, House Lord from Vos

 **Sliderule** : Praxian, Dark, Noble, House of Tradewind, Lord of Tradewind. Creator of Songnote

 **Solarstorm** : , Noble, Mirage's creator

 **Song** : Praxian, Noble, Noble. Naredba's brother.

 **Songnote** : , Noble, House of Tradewind

 **Sounder** : Host, Noble, House Mindsweeper, House Mindsweeper of Kaon. Fairly high ranked. Bonded to Jazz's younger sibling, Skybeam. Loyal to the Prime.

 **Spark Crest** : Praxian, rich red with silver and white highlights and a line of golden glyphs proclaiming his status, white optics, Noble, Priest, House of the Shining Sun, First Bonded of the Lord of the Shining Sun Bladedrift and a minor priest of Primus. Prowl's carrier.

 **Stardancer** : Praxian, femme, gray and gold, white accents on wings, Blue optics, Noble, House of Tradewind, Lord Prowl's second bonded (sometimes).

 **Steeler** : , Noble, House of Calidar, Lord Timestone's creation

 **Storm Front** : Aerial, Dark blue and purple with silver filigree, Noble, Tower noble. Tall and elegant. Mirage's former intended.

 **Tandem** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, second oldest political creation

 **Tasi** : Praxian, Noble, ISO, ISO commander of Praxus

 **Thunderstorm** : Seeker, medium blue, red optics, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Noble Jazz/Prowl's second creation. Becomes Thundercracker.

 **Timestone** : , Noble, House of Calidar, Lord of the House Calidar

 **Windsheer** : Praxian, Noble, House of Fairwings, Bluestreak's older brother.

 **Zyphra** : Praxian, metallic blue and gold, red chevron, rich blue optics, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Merchant clade matriarch. A vicious politician and business mech, but also very dedicated to family. Prowl's carrier


	24. Noble Houses

If no home city is listed it means I don't remember where they are from.

 **House Mindsweeper of Kaon**  
A mid-ranked House with a strong tradition of hosts and telepaths.  
**Sounder** : Host, Fairly high ranked. Bonded to Jazz's younger sibling, Skybeam. Loyal to the Prime. 

**House Fairwings of Praxus**  
Most of the House remained in Praxus for the Exodus.  
**Blueshine** : Praxian, Bluestreak's carrier.  
**Raspel** : Praxian, commoner in service to House Fairwings. A legally recognized educator-chaperone for noble second creations. where his charge is concerned, he ranked equal with the creators; able to order the creation and order others away.  
**Red Csillag** : Praxian, femme, Red, white and orange with yellow highlights. Silver chevron with gold shield, yellow optics, New Crystal City  
**Solarflare** : Praxian, Bluestreak's sire. Lord of House Fairwings.  
**Windsheer** : Praxian, Bluestreak's older brother.

 **House Calidar**  
**Steeler** : Lord Timestone's creation  
**Timestone** : Lord of House Calidar

 **House Crossbeam of Polyhex**  
**Cadence** : Polyhex, Jazz's older bother and heir apparent of the House.  
**Cascade** : Host, young cousin of Jazz, a Host like his carrier. Bonded to a Seeker kin from Helix. medic  
**Crossbeam** : Polyhex, Jazz's sire. First lord of the House, Simfur. Warrior of the Prime.  
**Quicksilver** : femme, silver, red optics, lithe. Lord Crossbeam's second bonded. Does not like Jazz.  
**Rampart** : Polyhex, Warrior, Captain of the House of Crossbeam's guard.  
**Sailsong** : Polyhex, femme, Cadence's youngest creation. femme  
**Shimmer** : Jazz's cousin.  
**Skybeam** : Jazz's younger brother, bonded to Sounder. Aerial. Manages Iacon's aerial defense in 'modern' settings.  
**Skysweep** : Aerial, Cadence's bonded.  
**Sparksong** : Aerial, Jazz's carrier. Weak spark

 **House of Swift Sky of the Towers**  
**Mirage** :Second creation of Solarstorm, a mid-ranked mech in the House of Swift Sky, descendant from the Seeker House of Star Fire. His intended was Storm Front.

 **House Far Reach**  
**Rimfire** : Lord of the House

 **House the Gilded Sun of Praxus**  
**Cantabile** : Praxian Shuttle  
**Dart** : Minibot, chrome and gold, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun  
**Dawnstar** : Praxian, Lord of House Dawnstar  
**Echo** : Minibot, gold and silver, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun  
**Flashdrive** : Praxian, red chevron, gold optics, Merchant clade. Prowl's older brother  
**Flashpoint** : Praxian, Merchant clade. Prowl's younger brother. All of Prowl's intelligence and critical processing ability with an artist's creativity  
**Jamboree** : Minibot, chrome, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun  
**Kesh** : Minibot, chrome, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun  
**Leaf** : Minibot, bronze and silver, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun  
**Sequence** : Minibot, chrome and gold, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun  
**Silver** : Minibot, femme, Silver, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun. Likes to dance  
**Tango** : Minibot, Silver and brass, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun  
**Tempo** : Minibot, chrome and black, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun  
**Vale** : Minibot, Silver, Slave (breeder), A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun  
**Zyphra** : Praxian, metallic blue and gold, red chevron, rich blue optics, Merchant clade matriarch. A vicious politician and business mech, but also very dedicated to family. Prowl's carrier 

**House the Shining Sun of Praxus**  
**Amethyst** : Praxian, femme, Warrior, One of Prowl's older siblings

  
**Bladedrift** : Praxian, black with white and red markings, gold optics, Lord of the House. Prowl's sire  
**Coldfire** : Seeker, blue, Warrior, A ranking air officer often trusted with command of the full House air force.  
**Deep Sky** : Praxian, Dark blue, purple and black, yellow optics, 2nd or 3rd bonded of Lord Prowl of the Shining Sun.  
**Flashdrive** : Seeker, Prowl of the Shining Sun's youngest brother. Carried by Coda  
**Keepsafe** : Praxian, femme, sky blue and pale red, Medic, House medic  
**Kestrel** : Seeker-kin, House of the Shining Sun  
**Kriemahni** : Praxian, Prowl's oldest brother. Warrior in the House of the Shining Sun  
**Lightwing** : Aerial, Black, white, red, orange, orange optics, Knight of Light, Likes throwing knives. Sometimes creation of Jazz/Prowl  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Lightwing-by-switchxtrick-298498216>  
**Macris** : creation of Lord Prowl and Stardancer of Shining Sun.  
**Manchet** : House of the Shining Sun warrior. Part of Prowl's guard.  
**Nightshadow** : Praxian, femme, dark, Non-warrior bonded to a warrior  
**Psycrest** : femme, Lord of the Shining Sun four generations before Bladedrift. Carried twins while Lord.  
**Silver Crest** : Praxian, femme, Warrior, Captain of Lord Prowl's Guard.  
**Skyshard** : Praxian, blue and silver , Lord of the Shining Sun  
**Spark Crest** : Praxian, rich red with silver and white highlights and a line of golden glyphs proclaiming his status, white optics, Priest, First Bonded of the Lord of the Shining Sun Bladedrift and a minor priest of Primus. Prowl's carrier.  
**Stoneblock** : Praxian, gray and tan, red optics, Warrior, Hold keeper of Tankon in Kaon  
**Stoneflash** : Praxian, Warrior, old and respected.  
**Strongarm** : Praxian, Medic (field), Field medic for Prowl's Guard. Not the RID2016 Strongarm  
**Tandem** : Praxian, second oldest political creation  
**Thunderstorm** : Seeker, medium blue, red optics, Noble Jazz/Prowl's second creation. Becomes Thundercracker.  
**Ziariace** : Praxian, Black, Warrior, Ancient. Master of Weapons of the Shining Sun.

 **House Tradewind of Praxus**  
**Sliderule** : Praxian, Dark, Lord of Tradewind. Creator of Songnote  
**Songnote** : Sliderule's creation.  
**Stardancer** : Praxian, femme, gray and gold, white accents on wings, Blue optics, Lord Prowl's second bonded (sometimes).

 **House Tremblewind of Vos**  
**Coda** : Seeker, Second bonded of Lord Bladedrift of the Shining Sun.  
**Darkfire** : Seeker, Trinemate of Markwing.  
**Markwing** : Seeker, Trinemate of Darkfire.


	25. Praxians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Praxian OCs.

Praxian Frametypes:  
**G1** \- <http://zeromayhem.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-Transformers-Masterpiece-485898636>  
**G1 v2 (primary one I use)** \- <http://1314.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-334315060>  
**War Within** \- <http://kurisama.deviantart.com/art/Cybertronian-Prowl-87165074>  
**Prime** \- <http://lahteh.deviantart.com/art/TFP-Prowl-362173813>  
**War for/Fall of Cybertron** \- <http://emanz.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-updating-314662550>  
**Bay** \- <http://fur-and-fantasy.com/Artwork/CharRefs/TFs/Prowl+Jazz.jpg>  
**Alternator** \- <http://guidoguidi.deviantart.com/art/Alternators-Prowl-Boxart-128220269>  
**Tri-Wing (mine)** \- <http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Resonance-Prowl-254774764>

**Radiance's SWAT team**  
Team Leader: Radiance  
SIC: Charade. Adopted brother of Radiance  
Negotiator: Honor's Gate  
SWAT Officer: Fastshot  
SWAT Officer: Rebound  
SWAT Officer: Rollover

 **Abacus** : Praxian, Criminal, Bookie. Raised the criminal Prowl. A bookie and white collar criminal, focused on numbers rather than people.

 **Agito** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Airstream** : Praxian Aerial, Artist, Creation of Boldstreak/Silverwind. Relative of Bluestreak. Detailer

 **Alleyway** : Praxian, Dark

 **Allocate** : Praxian, Merchant, Shop owner. Mate of Budget

 **Amberwave** : Praxian, Seneschal, House of Calidar, Seneschal of the Calidar estate in Polyhex -- guardian of the twins, Prowl's cousin

 **Amethyst** : Praxian, femme, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, One of Prowl's older siblings

 **Aurin** : Praxian, Grandmaster of Teris-Spi.

 **Azure** : Praxian, femme, Blue-green, Artist, Artisan/dancer, member of Shogun's harem in mirrorverse. Dabbles in poetry

 **Balancepoint** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. official mediator and researcher

 **Ballast** : Praxian Minibot, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Only in it for survival

 **Banker** : Praxian, Lawyer, Specializes in finances but has a good grip on criminal law and a lot of obscure law.

 **Beeline** : Praxian, Administration, School Vice Principle

 **Blacksmith** : Praxian, Gang leader

 **Blacktip** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Presul. Bodyguard to the Barasi. Grandmaster of Teris-Spi

 **Bladedrift** : Praxian, black with white and red markings, gold optics, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Lord of the House. Prowl's sire

 **Blaze** : Praxian, Trailbreaker's sire. Triad with Crosscut and Trailbreaker's carrier

 **Blitz** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Spark triplet with Eclaire and Bolt. Hothead

 **Blood Cutter** : Praxian, femme, Gold, bronze and pink, pink visor, Warrior, Likely a friend of Ironhide.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Blood-Cutter-by-x-wings-of-mystery-x-691105154>

**Blu3** : Praxian, Praxian and the final char I bought from Guttermech. He's a quiet one. Reminds me a lot of Whiplash.  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7507753/>

**Blueflash** : Praxian, multiple shades of blue, blue visor, Knight of Light, Rank: Knight.

 **Bluelight** : Praxian, femme, server in an energon house. Bluestreak's sire, mate of Stillvoice and Sledgehammer

 **Blueshine** : Praxian, House of Fairwings, Bluestreak's carrier.

 **Bluewave** : Praxian, Bluestreak's Grandcreator, bonded to Nightstreak and Greenspot

 **Boldstreak** : Praxian, Relative of Bluestreak

 **Bolt** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Spark triplet with Eclaire and Blitz.

 **Booker** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Pursuit officer. Chasedown's partner

 **Bounceback** : Praxian, Autobot, Tank, going infantry

 **Branch** : Praxian Minibot, Mortar's lover, Gearshift's mate

 **Brava** : Praxian, femme, Black with gold and red trim, red optic band, Enforcer, lock in Croatian. Stern, blunt, loyal, dedicated, a bit rough around the edges and growly, overall prefers punching to hugging. Patrol Enforcer, Mira's partner. Bonded to Mira and Contact, Radiance's creator. Triad's Order.

 **Breaker** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer

 **Brightouch** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Painter of mecha/metal.

 **Brightstar** : Praxian, Creation of Bluestreak/twins. Carried by Sunstreaker, twin of Slipshot

 **Brightsun** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus

 **Budget** : Praxian, Merchant, Shop owner. Mate of Allocate

 **Bydwraig** : Praxian, Medic (sparkling), Welsh for midwife

 **Cadence** : Praxian, femme, Creation of Jazz/Prowl. Fraternal twin of Coda

 **Cantabile** : Praxian Shuttle, House of the Gilded Sun

 **Caster** : Praxian, Bonded to Kurf. two-panel sensor wings

 **Centerpoint** : Praxian Convoy, green-gold optics, Creation of Prowl/Soundwave. Green spark

 **Charade** : Praxian, Black, Red visor optics, Enforcer SWAT, SWAT Team SIC. Radiance's Team. Nic is Rad or Rade

 **Charmer** : Praxian, Creation of J/P

 **Chasedown** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Pursuit officer. Booker's partner

 **Cleansheer** : Praxian, deep blue and black with a dark green chevron, Intel, ISO, Intel agent in the Praxian palace. Slender

 **Cleansweep** : Praxian, femme, Servant, Mid-ranked

 **Clear Spark** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Works in crystal.

 **Clearsight** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus, former Barasi

 **Cloud** : Praxian, femme, Royal, Prowl's carrier (sometimes)

 **Cocktail** : Praxian, Merchant, Owns the Downtime, bonded to Flashlight and Padlock (both Enforcers)

 **Coda** : Praxian, Creation of Jazz/Prowl. Far more docile than his fraternal twin, Cadence

 **Codetrack** : Praxian, Programmer, Programmer in a factory.

 **Comet** : Praxian, flashy red and gold, Pro Racer, Local headliner

 **Contact** : Praxian, Black and white, blue visor, Enforcer, Soft-spoken mech, kind, not very outgoing, prefers a good book to a social encounter kind. Enforcer in dispatch. Bonded to Mira and Brava, Radiance's creator. Triad's Vision.

 **Corkscrew** : Praxian, Faststrike's creator, mate of Defthand

 **Crankshaft** : Praxian, Construction, Construction mech. Old, rather well off but doesn't spend much. Very fond of Jazz.

 **Crash Course** : Praxian, Officer, Autobot

 **Crest** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Akiani (Praxus)

 **Crisp Wing** : Praxian, Noble, Praxian noble, Prowl's first lover and really screwed him up on penetrative interfacing.

 **Crosshair** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Detective, Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Crosswire** : Praxian, Mechanic, maintenance mechanic in a cargo hub

 **Crucible** : Praxian, Prowl's real ID in Crossing the Line. Legal ID #3. Experiment. Turned into Prowl

 **Cry Crest** : Praxian, Stunt flier, Helixian Leader of the Skyline Raiders

 **Crystal** : Praxian, Royal, Lord of Praxus. Prowl's sire.

 **Dagger** : Praxian, White and deep blue with red highlights. Thick red chevron, red optics, Medic, Knight of Light, sometimes creation Jazz/Prowl and older brother of Lightwing when they are not Lords of the Shining Sun. Function: Redline's SIC (by Drift's arrival). Belongs to guttermech.  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8091270/>  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/10948917/>  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/10948989/>

**Darksky** : Praxian, dark, gold optics, Merchant, Very wealthy, very honorable merchant. Bonded of Starbright. Prowl's sire in From the Shadows ... Into the Light series. Has a fair amount in common with Prowl.

 **Dawn** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Praxus. Sarpresul Artisia of the cleansing arts.

 **Dawnstar** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Lord of House Dawnstar

 **Decklid** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol.

 **Deep Sky** : Praxian, Dark blue, purple and black, yellow optics, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, 2nd or 3rd bonded of Lord Prowl of the Shining Sun.

 **Defthand** : Praxian, Faststrike's creator, mate of Corkscrew

 **Delta** : Praxian, femme, Medical Records, sleek

 **Detail** : Praxian, Enforcer, Assistant Chief under Snaplock

 **Distiller** : Praxian, High grade and specialty energon producer and seller.

 **Ditrim** : Praxian, medium blue and white, a servant in the Praxian royal palace. Praxian mech

 **Doubleback** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Drafter** : Praxian, blue optics, A weak spark that only survived a couple vorns.

 **Dreamcatcher** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Painter of mecha/metal. Assistant/student of Brightouch

 **Dreamwind** : Praxian, Youngest creation of Jazz/Prowl in Starcrossed. Jazz's carry

 **Drydock** : Praxian, Two-panel wings. Bonded of Sparkcap

 **Dusk** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Praxus. Sarpresul Artisia of the cleansing arts.

 **Echowave** : Praxian, shop owner

 **Eclaire** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Spark triplet with Bolt and Blitz.

 **Elpida** : Praxian, Creation of Bluestreak. Means 'hope'

 **Etrin** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, monk at the monastery at Sunrise Pass. arguably the finest crystal carver in the Praxus territory, has taken a vow of silence.

 **Evening Bronze** : Praxian, femme, burnished bronze and maroon, pink optics, Servant, A free personal servant of the House of the Shining Sun

 **Evenway** : Praxian, rich blue accent, white shield and gold chevron, Royal, Conjunx endura of the Lord of Praxus Skysound

 **Evodia** : Praxian, Pleasurebot, Dancer, Works at Downtime

 **Factcheck** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. Master of Teris-Spi. Public relations and social approaches. Has a general sense of humor.

 **Fastback** : Praxian, red and black, Enforcer

 **Fastshot** : Praxian, black and dark gray, Enforcer, SWAT Officer. Radiance's Team

 **Faststrike** : Praxian, A bully when Prowl was young

 **Felix** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller

 **Fevor** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol. Rookie Prowl's partner/mentor

 **Finemist** : Praxian, Bluestreak's kin

 **Firefly** : Praxian Aerial, Gold trimmed red plating and wings, silver tip wings, upper chest gold, silver chevron with gold along the upper edge, green optics, Knight of Light, looks more Praxian than Altihexian. Creation of Shogun and Stormcloud.

 **Firefly** : Praxian Aerial, Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Firelight** : Praxian, Bluestreak's kin, a gossip

 **Flamedance** : Praxian

 **Flashburn** : Praxian, Pro Racer

 **Flashdrive** : Praxian, red chevron, gold optics, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Merchant clade. Prowl's older brother

 **Flashdrive** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Sarpresul. etiquette master. Bigoted against non-Praxians

 **Flashlight** : Praxian, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Bonded to Padlock and Cocktail

 **Flashpoint** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Merchant clade. Prowl's younger brother. All of Prowl's intelligence and critical processing ability with an artist's creativity

 **Fletch** : Praxian, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Flitter** : Praxian, fourth creation of Highwing, Torrent and Sweetsong of Praxus. Relatively small. Bonded of Quasar and Tango. two-panel sensor wings

 **Flyby** : Praxian, Enforcer, Prowl's Captain's lover. Hobbyist crystal carver. Office Enforcer

 **Fraction** : Praxian, Twin of Shim. Creation of Caster and Kurf. Gift of quick adaptation

 **Fulcrum** : Praxian, Engineer, first creation of Quasar, Tango and Flitter. Praxus city structural engineers. Loud and rambunctious, building things to see how high he could make them, or just to see how much noise they would make when he knocked them over. He eventually took an interest in engineering, though it took him almost until his adult upgrade to settle

 **Gadget** : Praxian, Relative of Bluestreak

 **Gearshift** : Praxian Minibot, Mortar's lover, Branch's mate

 **Golden Strike** : Praxian, femme, gold and black, red optics, Warrior, I haven't decided much about her other than she's Praxian and a warrior. She'll either be a Decepticon or a member of the House of the Shining Sun. It all depends on what story she shows up in first.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Strike-by-forgottenhope547-691151329>

**Greenspot** : Praxian, Bluestreak's Grandcreator, bonded to Blueweave and Nightstreak

 **Guardrail** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Harper** : Praxian, flashy, Juvenile hooligan

 **Highwing** : Praxian, Creator of Flitter

 **Highwire** : Praxian

 **Honor** : Praxian, femme, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, high-ranked Akiani (Praxus). her voice soft and rich with a flowing warmth

 **Honor's Gate** : Praxian, Enforcer, SWAT Negotiator. Radiance's Team

 **Iceslick** : Praxian Pro Racer

 **Imagescan** : Praxian, Medic

 **Indagator** : Praxian, Enforcer, Jazz's bonded according to Jazz in Renascent

 **Insight** : Praxian, Teacher, For younglings in a school

 **Jasper** : Praxian, femme, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Lover of Softpede

 **Jasper** : Praxian, femme, Slave, Slave of Lady Stardancer of House Tradewind.

 **Jeweltone** : Praxian, femme, gold, Non-warrior bonded to a Shining Sun warrior.

 **Judica** : Praxian, femme, Lawyer, good, honest criminal defense lawyer.

 **Jumper** : Praxian, Hyper. Poor creators

 **Kalavida** : Praxian, Artist, An artist of some renown and mate to Vagrant, who raised Sunstorm.

 **Kaper** : Praxian, Shatterlight's carrier

 **Keepsafe** : Praxian, femme, sky blue and pale red, Medic, House of the Shining Sun, House medic

 **Kellepper** : Praxian, Fan of amateur music and kept recordings of as much as he could.

 **Keycode** : Praxian, Rehab/integration into society specialist. Whether from prison, an aimless youth or immigration, she helps match mecha with a function they are likely to do well in, then to lay out a path to entering that function

 **Keystone** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, light blue visor, Enforcer, Data analysis with a talent for getting into trouble.

 **Keystroke** : Praxian

 **Kiire** : Praxian Pro Racer, femme, Gang leader, Stonecrusher's boss. Smart and reasonable for her kind. Fast in Estonian

 **Kimble** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Know All** : Praxian, Teacher, For younglings in a school

 **Kriemahni** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Prowl's oldest brother. Warrior in the House of the Shining Sun

 **Kurf** : Praxian, Author, Bonded to Caster. Romance writer. Works for The Azure Cloud publishing company.

 **Laurel** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Lifeline** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Medic (sparkling), Archipresul of Praxus, also a Master-level sparkling doctor/engineer/sociologist.

 **Lightkeeper** : Praxian Seeker, femme, Blue and white, Sparkling Protective Services case worker, New Crystal City

 **Lightpede** : Praxian, Server, Works at the Downtime

 **Lightpede** : Praxian Pro Racer

 **Lightshine** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Lightshy** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT, On Radiance's team. DIA.

 **Locator** : Praxian, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Lockcheck** : Praxian, Enforcer, Lord of Law in Praxus. City's Chief of Police. Not a noble, simply ranked as one.

 **Logger** : Praxian

 **Long Watch** : Praxian, Lieutenant, aid de camp to the Commander of the Academy.

 **Longdrive** : Praxian, Enforcer, Prowl's boss in Tricks of Fate. Captain

 **Longsight** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer (Archivist)

 **Lookback** : Praxian Aerial, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. Historian.

 **Luminous** : Praxian, very pale, reflective silver, Politician, is a Congressional Representative from Praxus. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Marva** : Praxian, femme, Manager, University cafeteria

 **Mayquick** : Praxian, Grandmaster of Teris-Spi.

 **Meister** : Praxian Minibot, black, white and gold, deep purple visor optics, Assassin, ISO, Alt ID for Jazz. The most feared Autobot designation. May or may not be a completely separate person in Jazz's frame. May date back to Alpha Prime, and has been in storage in the Personality Detention Center, uploaded into host after host since Guardian Prime's time.

 **Metric** : Praxian, Teacher, For younglings in a school

 **Mindstreak** : Praxian, Spy, Analyst, ISO, Relative of Bluestreak (distant)

 **Mira** : Praxian, femme, Black and white with pink highlights, Bright blue optics, Enforcer, target in Maltese. Sweet, bubbly, bright, huge heart, the kind who would bring home every abandoned kitten she ever found. Patrol Enforcer, Brava's partner. Bonded to Brava and Contact, Radiance's creator. Triad's Action.

 **Mortar** : Praxian Tank, Enforcer, Captain. Precinct chief in Praxus. Boss of Radiance and Prowl.

 **Naredba** : Praxian, Noble, Noble

 **Nasa** : Praxian, pink optics, Creation of Contact, Brava and Mira. Younger brother of Radiance.

 **Nighdrop** : Praxian, Manager, is a successful club owner. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Nightdrop** : Praxian, Merchant, Nighclub owner. Creation of Jazz/Prowl. Prowl's last carry in Starcrossed. one of only three (out of 27 surviving) that did not have a mate and one of only two that didn't have a creation yet.

 **Nightshadow** : Praxian, femme, dark, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Non-warrior bonded to a warrior

 **Nightstreak** : Praxian, Courier , Bluestreak's Grandcreator, bonded to Blueweave and Greenspot

 **Nimbus** : Praxian, Radiance's lover, who abandoned him

 **Nocturne** : Praxian, First creation of Jazz/Prowl/(Radiance). Inherited Prowl's tac-net. Bonded to Soundwave long after the war

 **Oasis** : Praxian, Relative of Bluestreak

 **Overdrive** : Praxian, Ice bluesmokey visor, Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Override** : Praxian, Black, Thief

 **Pacer** : Praxian, Creation of Smokescreen

 **Padlock** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Bonded to Flashlight and Cocktail

 **Pala** : Praxian, femme, Royal, twin of Pele. Older sister of Prowl, second creations

 **Pantera** : Praxian, deep blue, Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 6Th ID. Praxian design

 **Pantera** : Praxian, Dark storm grays with highlights in dark blue, emerald green and gold, Emerald green optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, After formating in New Crystal City Prowl became Pantera and joined the Knights of Light. His optics match his Great Sword's gem and his highlights match it's colors. Great Sword: The Beauty of Order

 **Papiltan** : Praxian, Royal, Skysound's second creation.

 **Peace Code** : Praxian, kindwarm blue optics, Medic, A slave-code removal specialist.

 **Pele** : Praxian, femme, Royal, twin of Pala. Older sister of Prowl, second creations

 **Pellucid** : Praxian, Artist, A Praxian artist of the middle Golden Age that specialized in internally lit crystal statures and carvings. quite possibly the most influential artist on the modern Praxian aesthetic.

 **Pinwheel** : Praxian, Medic, Coding Specialist

 **Pitcher** : Praxian, Dark grays, camo pattern, Dark red visor, Enforcer, SWAT team commander. Older than Fastshot

 **Point** : Praxian, Gang mech, Snitch for the Enforcers on the mob

 **Prism** : Praxian, Noble, A lover of mechling/young Prowl.

 **Proxy Guard** : Praxian, light blue and green, Lawyer, Contract lawyer specializing in protecting the undereducated. Slender one-panel Praxian

 **Quasar** : Praxian, Dark, white highlights, second creation of Valiant and Timbre of Praxus and Nightshine of Iacon. Dominant bonded of Tango and Flitter. Somewhat stuffy. two-panel sensor wings

 **Quetzal** : Praxian, Royal, Skysound's first creation.

 **Quicken** : Praxian, White with highlights of red, dusty purple (perfect mix of Con red and Bot blue) optics, Medic (sparkling), Sparked. Quicken is a term for when one first feels a baby move. Caring for carrying mecha, especially later stage ones, is his specialty. He'll be a doctor-level specialist one orn, but not for a long time yet. He adores his function. A case where spark is a perfect match for purpose.

 **Quickfix** : Praxian, Medic, School nurse

 **Quickfix** : Praxian, Medic, First Responder. Shift Captain for the station

 **Quickscan** : Praxian, green, blue, and yellow, Green-blue visorgold optics, Alt ID for Prowl

 **Quickstep** : Praxian, Creator of Tango

 **Quickstop** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Quiet** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Quizlight** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Detective

 **Racer** : Praxian, A bully when Prowl was young

 **Radiance** : Praxian, black with gold highlights, gold visor, Enforcer SWAT, Creation of Verilidaine. Sparked a sparkling. Gift: making connections with data.  
Started in patrol (beat cop), went to Vice, then a detective in homicide, then into SWAT.  
SWAT team leader. Team: Charade, Fastshot, Honor's Gate, Rebound, Rollover.  
Creators: Contact, Brava and Mira.  
Adopted brother of Charade.  
Mate of Jazz and Prowl.  
spike: As dark as the rest of his frame, with glowing golden highlights running up along the underside and forming circles around the entire length, longer and more slender than Jazz. The head was sculpted and smooth, that same gold color right at the very tip.

 **Rapidfire** : Praxian Convoy Rotor, Medic, First Responder. Old and gruff, but solid. Transport for a unit

 **Rarelight** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Painter of mecha/metal. Assistant/student of Brightouch. Very creative.

 **Raspel** : Praxian, House of Fairwings, commoner in service to House Fairwings. A legally recognized educator-chaperone for noble second creations. where his charge is concerned, he ranked equal with the creators; able to order the creation and order others away.

 **Rebound** : Praxian, Enforcer, SWAT Officer. Radiance's Team

 **Recoil** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Red Csillag** : Praxian, femme, Red, white and orange with yellow highlights. Silver chevron with gold shield, yellow optics, Noble, House of Fairwings, New Crystal City

 **Request** : Praxian, Blue optics, Noble, Royal House of Praxus, Skysound's youngest brother, the fifth of their creator's unusually large family. Created a royal and now only a noble.

 **Rico** : Praxian, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Rift** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, monk at the monastery at Sunrise Pass. Ancient. Prowl's mentor in the monastery

 **Riot** : Praxian, Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Ripcord** : Praxian, Warrior, is in the CADF (Cybertron Air Defense Force) Praxian Aerial. Twin of Zephyr. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Rollover** : Praxian, Enforcer, SWAT Officer. Radiance's Team

 **Roman** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Older mech, mate of Sideline and Storyteller

 **Salvo** : Praxian, Black and white, blue optics, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Samba** : Praxian, Creation of Jazz/Prowl. Spark shifts between blue and violet

 **Saxo** : Praxian, Alt form of Jazz in Starcrossed. 6Th ID. Praxian design

 **Settlebeat** : Praxian, famous classical composer

 **Shatterlight** : Praxian, bright, glittering, Pro Racer, Bluestreak's uncle. Blue is his sire's brother's daughter's son's third creation

 **Sheerwind** : Praxian Aerial

 **Shim** : Praxian, Twin of Fraction. Creation of Caster and Kurf. Gift of attention to detail

 **Shortstop** : Praxian, Server, server at The Upbeat (bar).

 **Sideline** : Praxian, femme, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Older mech, mate of Storyteller and Roman

 **Sideshot** : Praxian, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Sideslip** : Praxian, Noble, ISO, ISO commander of Praxus

 **Sidestep** : Praxian

 **Sidewind** : Praxian, white, silver and pale blue, Bureaucrat, half of the Office of Sparkling Affairs in New Crystal City

 **Silence** : Praxian, Enforcer, Construct 4 (C-4) in Job Too Deep

 **Silver Crest** : Praxian, femme, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Captain of Lord Prowl's Guard.

 **Silvercrest** : Praxian Cycle, femme, Aspiring racer. Shy unless it's about racing, then sure of herself.

 **Silversheen** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Gardener

 **Skidshift** : Praxian, heavy construction mech. Jazz's brother.

 **Skyriser** : Praxian, Owns a respectable bar in Praxus.

 **Skyshard** : Praxian, blue and silver , Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Lord of the Shining Sun

 **Skyshard** : Praxian, Royal, Early Lord of Praxus

 **Skysign** : Praxian Aerial, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Sarpresul in Praxus, flight-frame, in charge of daycare.

 **Skysound** : Praxian, Royal, Lord of Praxus

 **Skywhisper** : Praxian, bright white and silver, pale blue chevron, two sensor wing panels

 **Sledgehammer** : Praxian, burnished copper, dark blue and red. crimson chevron, Bright blue optics, Heavier build than most. Mate of Bluelight and Stillvoice. Joined after Bluestreak was created

 **Slickstep** : Praxian, Merchant, Partner of Slider. slender, small mech. Street cart owner

 **Slider** : Praxian, Merchant, Partner of Slickstep. slender, small mech. Street cart owner

 **Sliderule** : Praxian, Dark, Noble, House of Tradewind, Lord of Tradewind. Creator of Songnote

 **Slipshot** : Praxian, Creation of Bluestreak/twins. Carried by Sunstreaker, twin of Brightstar

 **Smoothbore** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Gardener specializing in crystal transplants

 **Snaplock** : Praxian, Blue, green and white, Enforcer, District Chief in Job Too Deep. Minor noble

 **Soar** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Softlight** : Praxian, Medic, First Responder

 **Softlight** : Praxian, orange, Slave, Surestrike's carrier-mate, small orange mech. Slave of Prowl of the Shining Sun.

 **Softpede** : Praxian, femme, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Lover of Jasper

 **Solarflare** : Praxian, House of Fairwings, Bluestreak's sire. Lord of House Fairwings.

 **Song** : Praxian, Noble, Noble. Naredba's brother.

 **Spark Crest** : Praxian, rich red with silver and white highlights and a line of golden glyphs proclaiming his status, white optics, Noble, Priest, House of the Shining Sun, First Bonded of the Lord of the Shining Sun Bladedrift and a minor priest of Primus. Prowl's carrier.

 **Sparkcap** : Praxian, Bonded of Drydock

 **Spinner** : Praxian, femme, Grandmaster of Teris-Spi. Did not make it to NCC

 **Spry** : Praxian, third creation of Quasar, Tango and Flitter. gift of ultra-quick thought

 **Sprysong** : Praxian, Merchant, Bonded of Greendrive

 **Stalker** : Praxian, Enforcer, Prowl's (serious) lover before Jazz

 **Starbright** : Praxian, femme, House of Fairwings, A servant of House Fairwings

 **Starbright** : Praxian, femme, Bonded of Darksky. Prowl and Bluestreak's carrier and matron of the family in From the Shadows ... Into the Light series. Soft and social, but with an inner core as strong as her mate or Prowl.

 **Stardancer** : Praxian, femme, gray and gold, white accents on wings, Blue optics, Noble, House of Tradewind, Lord Prowl's second bonded (sometimes).

 **Stardreamer** : Praxian, Artist, Crystal artist and avid intergalactic traveler, created many crystal pieces inspired by things he had found on his travels. Middle Golden Age Praxus. A living treasure of Praxus.

 **Steno** : Praxian, Records, second creation of Quasar, Tango and Flitter. Has a passion for reading as soon as he understood what a glyph was. And quiet. city record keepers. Being courted by a shuttle.

 **Stillvoice** : Praxian, dispatch for a company that moves building materials. Bluestreak's carrier, mate of Bluelight and Sledgehammer

 **Stoneblock** : Praxian, gray and tan, red optics, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Hold keeper of Tankon in Kaon

 **Stoneflash** : Praxian, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, old and respected.

 **Stormcloud** : Praxian, all shades of gray from pale smoke to deep charcoal, shading to black at his shins, forearms, and the tips of his sensor wings. Gold chevron, green optics, Artist, Mate of Shogun, carrier of Firefly, large grounder. open and friendly. Specialized in painting frames elaborately.

 **Stormcloud** : Praxian, grays, ice blue optics, Alternate ID for Prowl. Generally a volatile, aggressive, ill-socialized one.

 **Storyteller** : Praxian, Gang leader, Gang: Storyteller, Older mech, mate of Sideline and Roman. Gang leader

 **Straightline** : Praxian, Pro Racer, A middle class Praxian that had risen through the ranks from his start on the semi-pro tracks.

 **Streetlight** : Praxian, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, The mech that was offering the invitation was younger than Prowl by almost half, but had already proven himself to be stable and in possession of a level processor. Streetlight also seemed to have a special ability to read mecha, an invaluable skill for interviews. It was also invaluable for keeping moral and stability among his unit-mates and Prowl found he was promoting the mech quite quickly. He'd make an exceptional officer if he had the spark to lead.

 **Streetslick** : Praxian

 **Strikeline** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol Captain

 **Stripbolt** : Praxian, Medic, First Responder. Somewhat bigoted

 **Strongarm** : Praxian, Medic (field), House of the Shining Sun, Field medic for Prowl's Guard. Not the RID2016 Strongarm

 **Strongwind** : Praxian Aerial, Good friend of sparkling Prowl

 **Strongwing** : Praxian Triple Changer, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, larger than average. Jazz's personal bodyguard in Same Planet, Different World

 **Strutcrusher** : Praxian Convoy, green, Gang mech, The muscle

 **Sundance** : Praxian, Creation of Bluestreak/twins. Carried by Bluestreak

 **Sunflash** : Praxian, femme, gold, red optics, Matchmaker, Matchmaker for much of Praxus' middle nobility.

 **Surestrike** : Praxian, Slave, Praxian warrior taken as a slave by Prowl of the Shining Sun.

 **Suresweep** : Praxian, black and white, deep blue highlights, golden chevron, blue optics, Enforcer, Construct 5's (C-5/Prowl) keeper in Job Too Deep.

 **Susurrus** : Praxian, Chef, Whisper in Latin. Prowl's first mate (Starcrossed). *Old* when Prowl met him.

 **Sweetness** : Praxian, Kitchen Assistant, Works in the kitchen of a noble estate

 **Sweetsong** : Praxian, Creator of Flitter

 **Sweetwind** : Praxian, Royal, minor and young Praxian royal not in line of succession.

 **Swiftcall** : Praxian, Enforcer, Snaplock's boss in Job Too Deep. Minor noble.

 **Switchback** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **T'kach** : Praxian, Seneschal, Weaver in Russian. A seneschal. Prowl's second creation (Starcrossed).

 **Tagwind** : Praxian, Relative of Bluestreak

 **Takedown** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Talon** : Praxian Aerial, White with red, green, dark blue and royal purple trim, Persian rose (#FE28A2) optics, Tactician, Organizer, Welding, Knight of Light, The best way to describe Talon is to cross All Hail Megatron Thundercracker and Prowl -- ruthlessly logical, morose more often than not, most of his compassion destroyed by the war and their wanderings, but when it comes down to it he can't turn his back on the honorable thing to do, or to stop the dishonorable thing by those that reflect on him (his cadre and close allies). Talon was always a highly intelligent, logical and organized mech; it's a Praxian norm. His tactical and battle computers are more advanced than the average mech, even the average Knight, but Prowl is still many levels above him. Still, in context of most battles and situations they are in, Talon provides a distinct advantage in planning and organizing, be it beforehand or on the fly. The Praxian Combat Aerial draws heavily on Seeker design and programming, so they tend to be more flighty, aggressive and self/trine focused than most Combat Aerials, though not as bad as pure Seekers. This mellows as they age, and all Talon has left of that nature is an incredibly violent (and highly calculated) response when his cadre is seriously threatened.  
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Hunters-from-the-Light-Talon-286023530>

**Tandem** : Praxian, white, gray and silver, Administration, Helps folks find the best course of study

 **Tandem** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, second oldest political creation

 **Tango** : Praxian, Infiltrator, ISO, Grifter

 **Tango** : Praxian, Royal, sibling of Prowl

 **Tango** : Praxian, first creation of Quickstep of Praxus and Highbeat of Polyhex. Bonded of Quasar and Flitter. two-panel sensor wings

 **Targetlock** : Praxian, Guardian, Praxian tank (no brighter than average). Guardian of Lady Stardancer of House Tradewind.

 **Tasi** : Praxian, Noble, ISO, ISO commander of Praxus

 **Temperance** : Praxian, blue and black

 **Third Moon** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest

 **Timbre** : Praxian, Creator of Quasar

 **Torrent** : Praxian, Creator of Flitter

 **Towodi** : Praxian Rotor, black with gold, silver and red trim, very pale yellow, Artist, Tsalagi for Hawk. He's a rotor alt, Praxian, well off but not a noble and doesn't sneer like that normally. He's a sculptor, flirts shamelessly and he loves Seekers.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Towodi-by-Forgottenhope-656700989>

**Traction** : Praxian, Medic, Frame specialist

 **Trackdown** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optic band, Enforce, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Prowl's first love (sometimes). Fasted thing on four wheels in the precinct. 

**Trickjump** : Praxian, Bright streaks of color run the length of a slender white frame, working class.

 **Trident** : Praxian, Artist, Crystal sculptor His favorite subjects are mecha and displaying the classically perfect form of the caste or function. Middle Golden Age Praxus. Earth equivalent is the style of the Emmy and Oscar awards.

 **Twister** : Praxian, Dark grays, Deep red visor, Enforcer, Hunter-Detective. not all that social, but when it comes to finding and removing threats, none are better

 **Vagrant** : Praxian, Warrior, The Praxian free warrior/hunter that raised Sunstorm and is thus the creator of the founder of the House of the Shining Sun.

 **Valiant** : Praxian, Creator of Quasar

 **Venatio** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Vesillya** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Joy. Rejoice, marriage

 **Vistar** : Praxian, Judge, An honest judge

 **Vyrus** : Praxian, Gang Lieutenant

 **Warbler** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, monk at the monastery at Sunrise Pass. Bladesinger's favorite.

 **Weave** : Praxian, Mechling survivor when Praxus fell

 **Whisper** : Praxian, femme, sleek white with pastel blue and green highlights, Royal, Prowl's sibling. Closest in age to Impact and peacekeeper of the large family

 **Whisper** : Praxian, Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Whitesong** : Praxian, Royal, Royal House of Praxus, Lord of Praxus

 **Windchill** : Praxian, A bully when Prowl was young

 **Windsheer** : Praxian, Noble, House of Fairwings, Bluestreak's older brother.

 **Windwisp** : Praxian, Royal, Royal House of Praxus, Quetzal's bonded

 **Xeleen** : Praxian Rotor, femme, Dark red and black with yellow highlights, red optics, transparent red visor, Scientist (anthropologist), A specialist in how Cybertronians spread out from the presumed location where the 13 first emerged and general geek about pre-history.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Xeleen-by-sadievw-693349239>

**Zephyr** : Praxian Aerial, Scientist, Atmospheric scientist. Twin of Ripcord. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Zephyr** : Praxian Aerial, femme, Knight of Light, Master Knight. Mate of Aurora. Creator of Shattrercoil.

 **Ziariace** : Praxian, Black, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Ancient. Master of Weapons of the Shining Sun.

 **Zoomer** : Praxian

 **Zypher** : Praxian Aerial, Knight of Light

 **Zyphra** : Praxian, metallic blue and gold, red chevron, rich blue optics, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Merchant clade matriarch. A vicious politician and business mech, but also very dedicated to family. Prowl's carrier


	26. Priest

**Absolute Zero** : femme, dark red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Srila

 **Allegro** : Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Musical term. A direction to play lively and fast. Archipresul of New Crystal City

 **Aurora** : Seeker, femme, Black with swirling highlights of deep purple, light blue and green, white optics, Scientist, Priest, Knight of Light, Flock: Gyre, Vision.  
Great Sword: Song of the Winds.  
Function: SIC of the Circle of Light, Scientist, Priest. Circle of Masters member. Quartermaster of the Citadel.  
Trinemate of Haji and Cheoseo. Creator of Tornado, Shattercoil and 2 other Knights. Mate of Zephyr.  
Creation flock: Northwind. Second flock: Tobree (out of Praxus). Current flock: Gyre.  
Creator: Northwind.

While her creation flock tried their best and she is now very close to her creators and creation flock, her youth was a troubled one. Aggressive beyond anything reasonable she was eventually diagnosed with having military coding thanks to her Action creator having a lover from a flock with military in it. Even with the diagnosis and best efforts by the time she was a mechling she was well known to the local gangs and Air Martials for her tendency to pick a fight and win despite being a civilian Vision. She was headed for the military when a vising pair successfully courted her. She went with them to their home eyrie in Praxus where she spend a few centuries in the military before finding a calling in the priesthood there. That was were her white optics came from. With the deactivation of her first trine (cause currently unknown) she followed an idea a visiting Knight of Light stirred in her and found her way to the Citadel of Light.

Her post-Praxus timeline:  
Aurora lost her first trine  
Aurora is accepted into the Knights but must trine first  
Aurora trined with Haji and Cheoseo and the three moved to the Citadel  
Aurora became a Knight  
The first clutch (Tornado + unnamed one)  
The second clutch (unnamed one)  
Aurora becomes a Master on the thought that her breeding vorns are over.  
Exodus and Gyre came along with Northwind  
Planetfall  
The third clutch (Shattercoil) because of so few Seekers

She has a special attachment to <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Aurora-s-Blade-by-EllipticAdopts-691095315>

**Balancepoint** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. official mediator and researcher

 **Blacktip** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Presul. Bodyguard to the Barasi. Grandmaster of Teris-Spi

 **Brightouch** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Painter of mecha/metal.

 **Brightsun** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus

 **Clear Spark** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Works in crystal.

 **Clearsight** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus, former Barasi

 **Clef** : Iaconian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Presul. Head of the creche at the central temple of New Crystal City.  
Name is a musical term. In sheet music, a symbol at the beginning of the staff defining the pitch of the notes found in that particular staff.

 **Crest** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Akiani (Praxus)

 **Dawn** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Praxus. Sarpresul Artisia of the cleansing arts.

 **Dei Kanal** : Triple Changer, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Dai Atlas' original designation

 **Dreamcatcher** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Painter of mecha/metal. Assistant/student of Brightouch

 **Dusk** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Praxus. Sarpresul Artisia of the cleansing arts.

 **Enamel** : dark red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Lapresul. Head of the kitchen at the central temple in New Crystal City.

 **Etrin** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, monk at the monastery at Sunrise Pass. arguably the finest crystal carver in the Praxus territory, has taken a vow of silence.

 **Factcheck** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. Master of Teris-Spi. Public relations and social approaches. Has a general sense of humor.

 **Flashdrive** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Sarpresul. etiquette master. Bigoted against non-Praxians

 **Honor** : Praxian, femme, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, high-ranked Akiani (Praxus). her voice soft and rich with a flowing warmth

 **Lelku** : , Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Barasi of New Crystal City

 **Lifeline** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Medic (sparkling), Archipresul of Praxus, also a Master-level sparkling doctor/engineer/sociologist.

 **Lookback** : Praxian Aerial, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. Historian.

 **Rarelight** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Painter of mecha/metal. Assistant/student of Brightouch. Very creative.

 **Rift** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, monk at the monastery at Sunrise Pass. Ancient. Prowl's mentor in the monastery

 **Shadow Peace** : , Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, ISO, Priest in ISO in Iacon. Akiani

 **Shimmerwing** : Seeker, femme, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Vos

 **Silversheen** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Gardener

 **Skysign** : Praxian Aerial, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Sarpresul in Praxus, flight-frame, in charge of daycare.

 **Skysong** : , Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, In Tyger Pax's main temple

 **Smoothbore** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Gardener specializing in crystal transplants

 **Spark Crest** : Praxian, rich red with silver and white highlights and a line of golden glyphs proclaiming his status, white optics, Noble, Priest, House of the Shining Sun, First Bonded of the Lord of the Shining Sun Bladedrift and a minor priest of Primus. Prowl's carrier.

 **Stormwing** : Aerial, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Barasi of Tyger Pax

 **Strongwing** : Praxian Triple Changer, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, larger than average. Jazz's personal bodyguard in Same Planet, Different World

 **Third Moon** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest

 **Vanguard** : Seeker, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dreamer is the Dream. Function: former Barasi of Vos, Sovereign of the Light. Seeker

 **Vesillya** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Joy. Rejoice, marriage

 **Warbler** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, monk at the monastery at Sunrise Pass. Bladesinger's favorite.


	27. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be a royal you must be either the conjunx of the Lord of the city or the lord's creation. When a new lord comes to power their siblings become nobles.

**Aria** : , femme, Royal, Jazz's sister. Not bad, but stubborn and determined to get her way.

 **Aster** : , Royal, Royal House of Kalis, A convoy class mech of red and orange on a black background from the Royal House of Kaon. Has an elder sister. Became Nova Prime

 **Cloud** : Praxian, femme, Royal, Prowl's carrier (sometimes)

 **Crystal** : Praxian, Royal, Lord of Praxus. Prowl's sire.

 **Evenway** : Praxian, rich blue accent, white shield and gold chevron, Royal, Conjunx endura of the Lord of Praxus Skysound

 **Impact** : , femme, Royal, Medic, Prowl's sister, close to Prowl, nosy

 **Pala** : Praxian, femme, Royal, twin of Pele. Older sister of Prowl, second creations

 **Papiltan** : Praxian, Royal, Skysound's second creation.

 **Pele** : Praxian, femme, Royal, twin of Pala. Older sister of Prowl, second creations

 **Quetzal** : Praxian, Royal, Skysound's first creation.

 **Rilla** : , Royal, Lord of Protihex and Jazz's sire, femme

 **Serenity** : , femme, Royal, Jazz's youngest sibling, femme

 **Skygrace** : Aerial, femme, Royal, Jazz's older sister

 **Skyshard** : Praxian, Royal, Early Lord of Praxus

 **Skysound** : Praxian, Royal, Lord of Praxus

 **Sweetsong** : , femme, Royal, Rilla's bonded and Jazz's carrier

 **Sweetwind** : Praxian, Royal, minor and young Praxian royal not in line of succession.

 **Tango** : Praxian, Royal, sibling of Prowl

 **Temperance** : Shuttle, Royal, Royal House of Protihex, Lord of Protihex

 **Whisper** : Praxian, femme, sleek white with pastel blue and green highlights, Royal, Prowl's sibling. Closest in age to Impact and peacekeeper of the large family

 **Whitesong** : Praxian, Royal, Royal House of Praxus, Lord of Praxus

 **Willow** : , femme, Royal, Jazz's older sister

 **Windwisp** : Praxian, Royal, Royal House of Praxus, Quetzal's bonded


	28. Seekers

**Acharaj** : Seeker, red, yellow and cream, Artist, Flock: Sideswing, Vision. Metal Weaver. Distant cousin of Thrust. Politically ambitious. Quiet but has a wicked sense of humor once he warms up to you. His flock has had a couple of members join the Knights.

 **Agave** : Seeker, Vision. Courting Tealsky for trine. inspector, structural integrity of buildings and things

 **Airstrike** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Shredwing, Action. clutchmate of Target.

 **Airwave** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Northwind, Creation of Skywatch, sibling of Redtail

 **Airwave** : Seeker, Flock: Smoke, Murdered

 **Aleno** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Flock Order. Trined with Target and Reve. Thundercracker's creator.

 **Aleron** : Seeker, femme, lavender and cream , Administration, Works at Flock Services

 **Asalter** : Seeker, Flock: Northwind, Vision. Trined with Nuage and Cloudbank.

 **Atron** : Seeker, dark blue with silver and red filigree, red optic band, Musician, Knight of Light, Flock: Komon, Vision. Trinemate of Telika and Windsinger, plays both the crystal-sax and the keyboard

 **Aurora** : Seeker, femme, Black with swirling highlights of deep purple, light blue and green, white optics, Scientist, Priest, Knight of Light, Flock: Gyre, Vision.  
Great Sword: Song of the Winds.  
Function: SIC of the Circle of Light, Scientist, Priest. Circle of Masters member. Quartermaster of the Citadel.  
Trinemate of Haji and Cheoseo. Creator of Tornado, Shattercoil and 2 other Knights. Mate of Zephyr.  
Creation flock: Northwind. Second flock: Tobree (out of Praxus). Current flock: Gyre.  
Creator: Northwind.

While her creation flock tried their best and she is now very close to her creators and creation flock, her youth was a troubled one. Aggressive beyond anything reasonable she was eventually diagnosed with having military coding thanks to her Action creator having a lover from a flock with military in it. Even with the diagnosis and best efforts by the time she was a mechling she was well known to the local gangs and Air Martials for her tendency to pick a fight and win despite being a civilian Vision. She was headed for the military when a vising pair successfully courted her. She went with them to their home eyrie in Praxus where she spend a few centuries in the military before finding a calling in the priesthood there. That was were her white optics came from. With the deactivation of her first trine (cause currently unknown) she followed an idea a visiting Knight of Light stirred in her and found her way to the Citadel of Light.

Her post-Praxus timeline:  
Aurora lost her first trine  
Aurora is accepted into the Knights but must trine first  
Aurora trined with Haji and Cheoseo and the three moved to the Citadel  
Aurora became a Knight  
The first clutch (Tornado + unnamed one)  
The second clutch (unnamed one)  
Aurora becomes a Master on the thought that her breeding vorns are over.  
Exodus and Gyre came along with Northwind  
Planetfall  
The third clutch (Shattercoil) because of so few Seekers

She has a special attachment to <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Aurora-s-Blade-by-EllipticAdopts-691095315>

**Baadal Bunakar** : Seeker, Decorator, Vision. Hindi for cloud weaver. professional decorator who's known to for using custom made draperies and pillows in his designs

 **Blackwing** : Seeker, Air Martial, Detective

 **Bladewing** : Seeker, Blue and gray and purple, green optics, Knight of Light

 **Brace** : Seeker, Flock: Aleno, Creation of Thundercracker, Sound Barrier and Farcry

 **Brightspar** : Seeker, Light green and white with bright blue wing markings, Haji's client

 **Cavu** : Seeker, White and gray, light blue optics, Medic, Action. Aviation abbreviation - Ceiling and Visibility Unlimited. One of the fastest fliers in his age range.

 **Cheoseo** : Seeker, orange and silver, Artist, Action. Korean for "dwell in heat". Metal artist/sculptor. Trinemate of Aurora and Haji

 **Chiindii** : Seeker, Flock: Sharpwind, Vision. Starscream's creator. Name means dust devil. Trined with Ripwing and Longjump

 **Ciel** : Seeker, Air Martial, Action. Detective. Likes to wonder and make friends. Trined with Cloudrite and Featherlight

 **Cirrus** : Seeker, blue , Vision. Carrier of Stratus

 **Cloudbank** : Seeker, Flock: Cloudbank, Order. Flock Order. Trined with Nuage and Asaltar.

 **Cloudrite** : Seeker, Vision. Trined with Ciel and Featherlight

 **Coda** : Seeker, Noble, House of Tremblewind, Second bonded of Lord Bladedrift. House Tremblewind of Vos

 **Coldfire** : Seeker, blue, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, A ranking air officer often trusted with command of the full House air force.

 **Coldsheen** : Seeker, Vision. Trined with Crimson Sprite

 **Crimson Sprite** : Seeker, femme, Botanist, Flock: Markret, Order. Sister of Tailslide, trined with Coldsheen.

 **Dapple** : Seeker, Social tutor in the Winglord's palace but lives in a lower middle class eyrie. Vision

 **Darkfire** : Seeker, Noble, House of Tremblewind, House Tremblewind out of Vos. Trinemate of Markwing.

 **Dasher** : Seeker, Enforcer

 **Detail** : Seeker, Yellow with red highlights, Vision. Breeding prisoner in Delicacy. Trined with Jedel and Orca

 **Downdraft** : Seeker, Decepticon

 **Echo** : Seeker, crimson optics, Flock: Aleno, Creation of Starscream. Thankfully far calmer than his siblings, because he's pulling in some variant of TC or Warp's power.

 **Echo** : Seeker

 **Elliptic** : Seeker, light purple and silver, pale blue optics, Construction

 **Eryu** : Seeker, Slave, a young slave in the House of the Shining Sun.

 **Eryu** : Seeker, Vision

 **Espera** : Seeker, white with blue trim, Medic (sparkling), Hatchling specialist

 **Ether** : Seeker, Air Martial, TC's district Order

 **Farcry** : Seeker, pale blue and silver, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Thundercracker and Sound Barrier. Gift is 'speaking' over great distance.

 **Farsight** : Seeker, rich red, blue and white, deep sapphire optics, Creation of Starscream in Delicacy

 **Featherlight** : Seeker, Medic, Order. Trined with Ciel and Cloudrite

 **Firedance** : Seeker, Pale orange-white optics, Flock: Aleno, Creation of Starscream. A beauty, lithe and graceful, and fast as a firestorm. Mech, though barely

 **Firewatch** : Seeker, femme, Musician, Primarily a composer of the classical style with a fierce, uplifting tempo.

 **Firewing** : Seeker, Sideflare's carrier

 **Flagstone** : Seeker, Construction, Hedron's flock Order, well-respected builder

 **Flameshot** : Seeker, Order

 **Flashdrive** : Seeker, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Prowl of the Shining Sun's youngest brother. Carried by Coda

 **Flashfire** : Seeker, red, orange, white, opalescent visor, Knight of Light, Has a temper and too proud of his heritage

 **Freefall** : Seeker, femme, dark, Order. Trined with Skyrush and ?

 **Fyat** : Seeker, femme, rich red, blue and white, crimson optics, Flock: Aleno, Action. Creation of Starscream. She's the one you do not cross. She's a small, lithe femme, very much like Starscream. Name means Commander by will alone in Old Vosian

 **Fyat** : Seeker, Not Starscream's creation, survivor of Vos

 **Gloaming** : Seeker, indigo and amber, Flock: Nightflight, Order. old English for Dusk. Hates TC for the interest a younger sister (Highdive, Action) has in him. Trined with Lahar and Ngoma.

 **Gyre** : Seeker, Light Blue with Dark blue and white highlights, Flock: Gyre, Order, Flock Order. Latin for whirl or spiral, it's also an Oceanographic term for ringlike system of ocean currents.

 **Haji** : Seeker, Lawyer, Flock: Gyre, Order. Korean for "solstice". Business lawyer (contracts, permits and regulations) Trinemate of Aurora and Cheoseo

 **Hardwing** : Seeker, red optics, Air Defense, Autobot, Autobot SIC of Air Defense. Largest Seeker still classified as a pure fighting frame. Order. Old military where rape isn't a crime.

 **Hedron** : Seeker, Clutch-mate of Airwave

 **Highdive** : Seeker, femme, Dark blue and white with tan highlights, red optics, Flock: Nightflight, Action. Younger sibling of Gloaming. Good friends with a few young Aerials that live near, but tries to keep that from the more prejudiced members of her flock. wants to be an Enforcer or a firefighter or a paramedic....hasn't really decided yet. Much younger than Thundercracker. Thundercracker's third Action. Hobbies: "I dabbled in painting but got frustrated with it. I already admitted I'm a disaster in the kitchen. I read some when I'm in the mood. I like races, but I know I'm not fast or agile enough to go pro. I like sky dancing, and I'm trying to learn the electro-zither."  
G1 version of: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Highdive-by-Maximillian-n-705830836>

**Jedel** : Seeker, femme, Vision. Trined with Orca and Detail

 **Jericho** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Trined with Valhalla and Kyrie. mated to Skydart and Swingshift.

 **Jetjack** : Seeker, Action. Trined with Wind Shot.

 **Jetsky** : Seeker, Sky blue and purple, golden optics, Air Martial, Thundercracker's Captain

 **Jhaee** : Seeker, Yellow with black, Programmer, Hindi = Sunspot

 **Killdive** : Seeker, Warrior, Decepticon, Starscream's SIC

 **Knock Out** : Seeker, Inspector, Flock: Knock Out, Order, Flock Order. Inspector, structural integrity of buildings and things

 **Komon** : Seeker, Flock: Komon, Order. Flock Order. A flock with many ties to the Knights of Light.

 **Kyrie** : Seeker, femme, Sniper, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Valhalla and Jericho

 **Leland** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Skynote and ???

 **Leviath** : Seeker, Order to Seren and Shiver

 **Lightkeeper** : Praxian Seeker, femme, Blue and white, Sparkling Protective Services case worker, New Crystal City

 **Lightning** : Seeker, Autobot, Order. Trined.

 **Line Dancer** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Thundercracker's clutchmate.

 **Long Vector** : Seeker, Air Martial, Order. Detective. Thundercracker's duty trine

 **Longjump** : Seeker, Rich red and blue, crimson optics, Flock: Sharpwind, Action. Starscream's creator. Trined with Ripwing and Chiindii

 **Longwing** : Seeker, A Seeker Thundercracker is seeing at the same time as Thundercracker

 **Markret** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Markret, Order, Flock Order

 **Markwing** : Seeker, Noble, House of Tremblewind, Trinemate of Darkfire.

 **Merrit** : Seeker, Air Martial, Air Martials (CSI)

 **Mocca** : Seeker, Order and cultural historian

 **Mubakkir** : Seeker, Merchant, Flock: Knock Out, Vision. Runs a corner store type place with with Stormdat. Trined Stormdat and Pitchback. Creator of Photosphere

 **Nebula** : Seeker, navy blue, silver highlights, Musician, Action

 **Nighteye** : Seeker, femme, navy blue, silver highlights, Musician, Flock: Northwind, Action. Aurora's sibling. musician: plays Holophonor. Trinemate of Saamanjasy and Smoke

 **Nightflight** : Seeker, Flock: Nightflight, Highdive's flock Order

 **Nightflight** : Seeker, Decepticon

 **Nightshade** : Seeker, femme, Black, ISO, Creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki. Action

 **Nitrite** : Seeker, Lawyer, Family law specialist

 **Northwind** : Seeker, Cream and deep blue with pearlescent white highlights, Pale green optics, Lawyer (criminal), Flock: Northwind, Aurora's creator-Order. The flock Order.

 **Nova** : Seeker

 **Nuage** : Seeker, Action. Trined with Cloudbank and Asaltar.

 **Orca** : Seeker, Black and white, Vision. Breeding prisoner in Delicacy. Trined with Jedel and Detail

 **Pathfinder** : Seeker, Not Starscream's creation, survivor of Vos

 **Pathfinder** : Seeker, rich red, blue and white, rich purple optics, Creation of Starscream in Delicacy

 **Payload** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Shredwing, Action

Penumbra: Seeker, femme, shades of gray with white highlights, yellow, Engineer, Vision. Photonic (light) engineer

 **Photosphere (youngling)** : Seeker, femme, Dark gray and light blue with white highlights, amber optics, Flock: Knock Out, Military coding. Very aggressive, especially for New Crystal City

 **Photosphere (mechling/adult)** : Seeker, femme, black and red, amber optics, pink face visor, Performer, Flock: Northwind, Vision. Military coding. Very aggressive for a Vision. Spark gift is some kind of light control. Will eventually be in high demand for plays, displays, religious ceremonies and such. Trined with Thundercracker and Highdive. Creation of Stormdat, Pitchback and Mubakkir, Creation Flock Knock Out.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Photosphere-by-forgottenhope547-698568541>

**Pitchback** : Seeker, Author, Flock: Knock Out, Action. Mystery writer just getting started. Trined with Mubakkir and Stormdat. Creator of Photosphere

 **Quicktwist** : Seeker, femme, Action

 **Quiktwist** : Seeker, Action courting Thundercracker

 **Raegin** : Seeker, Air Martial, CSI Shift boss

 **Recon** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Thundercracker's clutchmate

 **Redtail** : Seeker, femme, of Northwind's flock. Creation of Skywatch, sibling of Airwave

 **Reve** : Seeker, Architect, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Target and Aleno. Thundercracker's creator.

 **Rico** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Trined with Swingshift and Skydart. Mate of Target

 **Riftdancer** : Seeker, Air Martial, TC's Captain

 **Ripwing** : Seeker, Flock: Sharpwind, Order. Starscream's creator. Trined with Longjump and Chiindii

 **Ruby** : Seeker, Flock: Strato, Vision.

 **Saamanjasy** : Seeker, blue and purple, Instructor, Flock: Northwind, Vision. Hindi = Harmony. Archivist/flight teacher. He's trined with Smoke and Nighteye

 **Sáng Sao** : Seeker, silver and white, Merchant, Action. Vietnamese = Star Bright. Astronomer turned merchant/broker. used to work with Shuttles back on Cybertron plotting trips to colonies.

 **Seren** : Seeker, Vision to Leviath and Shiver

 **Shafaf** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Shredwing, Action. Transparent in Arabic. B-1 type stealth fighter-bomber. Target's older sister

 **Shard** : Seeker, green and blue, red optics, A psychopath that gets off on mutilating younglings.

 **Shattercall** : Seeker, Action

 **Sheana** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Line Dancer's duty trine leader

 **Shifting Wind** : Seeker, Vision

 **Shimmerfire** : Seeker, femme, Iridescent Pink, Red optics, Warrior, Autobot, Sometimes creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki, Vision. Fight-bomber class. Think a B-1.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmer-Sides-Ma-le-lineart-by-Fadura-lotti-477967691>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Fadura-lotti-299011288>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Radegunde-304390312>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-2-by-Radegunde-304402575>

**Shimmerlock** : Seeker, Air Martial, Action. Thundercracker's duty trine

 **Shimmerwing** : Seeker, femme, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Vos

 **Shiver** : Seeker, Action to Leviath and Seren

 **Shredwing** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Shredwing, Target's creation flock Order

 **Sideflare** : Seeker, Vision. Special ability: to warp a short distance to one side in a flare of fire. Shimmerfire's carrier

 **Sidespring** : Seeker, Action to Tumbler

 **Sideswing** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Sideswing, Order. Flock Order

 **Sirocco** : Seeker, Order

 **Sirrus** : Seeker, Flock: Tailwind, Order. Trined with Sunchaser and Res. Creator of Skywarp.

 **Skydart** : Seeker, Performer, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Swingshift and Rico

 **Skynote** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Trined with Leland and ???

 **Skyrush** : Seeker, femme, pale, Vision. Trined with Freefall and ?

 **Skyshine** : Seeker, Administration, Works at Flock Services

 **Skyshred** : Seeker, flashy blue and gold, red optics, Decepticon, Low-ranked

 **Skysong** : Seeker, femme, elegant design of primary blue and gold with red highlights, Xeno-biologist, xeno-sociologist, Neutral, Bonded to Stardancer. They're one of those pairs that get into trouble regularly, and are every bit as good at getting themselves out by talking or fighting.

 **Skystride** : Seeker, Noble, House Lord from Vos

 **Skywatch** : Seeker, Flock: Northwind, Vision. Creations: Airwave, Redtail.

 **Slipstream** : Seeker, Vision to Tumbler

 **Smoke** : Seeker, femme, pale yellow, Engineer (chemical), Flock: Northwind, Order. Trinemate of Saamanjasy and Nighteye

 **Smoke** : Seeker, Flock: Smoke, Airwave's Flock Order

 **Softwind** : Seeker, Administration, Flock Services manager

 **Sogdo** : Seeker, Olive green with white highlights, amber optics, Mathmatician, Flock: Northwind, Order. Korean = Velocity. Cheoseo's younger sibling. Quick and agile, likes to race in his spare time. Tactile, even for a Seeker.

 **Song** : Seeker, femme, Vision

 **Sonic Flare** : Seeker, Copper and red, Enforcer, Captain of the security precinct where Strongspark and Bluesweep are assigned, New Crystal City

 **Sound Barrier** : Seeker, deep red and silver, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Thundercracker and Farcry.

 **Sound Burst** : Seeker, Action. Had to be reformatted after crashing on Aelios

 **Stardancer** : Seeker, femme, fire-themed pattern of gold, blue-white and red on a black base, Explorer, Neutral, Bonded to Skysong. They're one of those pairs that get into trouble regularly, and are every bit as good at getting themselves out by talking or fighting.

 **Steelspark** : Seeker, Yellow and white, blue optics, Knight of Light, Initiate of Dai atlas. Large for a Seeker.

 **Stellar** : Seeker, femme, ISO, ISO commander of Vos. Order

 **Stormchaser** : Seeker, Wants to lead but has neither processors nor skill to claim it.

 **Stormcrash** : Seeker, Deep blue, Lives in the Winglord's eyrie. Order.

 **Stormdat** : Seeker, Flock: Knock Out, Order. Runs a corner store type place with with Mubakkir. Trined Mubakkir and Pitchback. Creator of Photosphere

 **Strato** : Seeker, Flock: Tailwind, Sirrus's brother, flock Order, Skywarp's uncle.

 **Stratus** : Seeker, Cirrus's last egg. Runt with many health problems.

 **Streamline** : Seeker, femme, Murdered after losing almost her entire flock in the Right of Storm Flight

 **Sunchaser** : Seeker, Flock: Tailwind, Action. Trined with Sirrus and Res. Creator of Skywarp.

 **Swingshift** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Rico and Skydart. Creator of Thundercracker.

 **Tagen** : Seeker, femme, pale yellow, Flock: Northwind, Old High German = Dawn

 **Tailslide** : Seeker, light blue, black and silver, Flock: Markret, Action. Politically ambitious.

 **Tailwind** : Seeker, Flock: Tailwind, Skywarp's creation flock Order

 **Target** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Aleno and Reve, Rico's mate, clutchmate of Airstrike. Thundercracker's creator

 **Tealsky** : Seeker, Strato's untrined mate. Action

 **Telika** : Seeker, bright yellow, orange and white, Musician, Knight of Light, Action. Trinemate of Windsinger and Atron, plays a cleristal string-horn

 **Telsin** : Seeker, Lawyer, Defense Attorney

 **Tempest** : Seeker, Order. Courting Tealsky for trine. oversees construction crews.

 **Thunderstorm** : Seeker, medium blue, red optics, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Noble Jazz/Prowl's second creation. Becomes Thundercracker.

 **Timber** : Seeker

 **Tornado** : Seeker, slate-blue and gray, yellow optics, Knight of Light, Flock: Gyre, Order. Creation of Aurora. Circle of Masters member.

 **Torrent** : Seeker, bright blue, Yellow optics

 **Tread Bolt** : Seeker, canon, of a sort.  
<http://sigmacore.deviantart.com/art/Cls-Tread-Bolt-156046595>

**Tumbler** : Seeker, Military Order

 **Valhalla** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Jericho and Kyrie

 **Vanguard** : Seeker, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dreamer is the Dream. Function: former Barasi of Vos, Sovereign of the Light. Seeker

 **Visage** : Seeker, Artist, Vision. Metal dye painter. Only one to survive Vos's destruction.

 **Whistlestop** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Action

 **Wind Shot** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Northwind, Order. Elder

 **Windress** : Seeker, Lives in the Winglord's eyrie. Vision

 **Windsheer** : Seeker

 **Windsinger** : Seeker, femme, glittery, purple optics, Musician, Knight of Light, Order. Trinemate of Telika and Atron, singer

 **Windtwist** : Seeker, Orca's flock Order


	29. Seeker Trines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of designations of who's trined to who.  
> All trines are listed by Order, Action, Vision.

All trines are listed by Order, Action, Vision.

Aleno, Target, Reve (Thundercracker's creators)  
Thundercracker, Sound Barrier, Farcry (Aleno's flock, Thundercracker's first trine)  
Jericho, Valhalla, Kyrie (Aleno's flock)  
Skynote, Airstrike, Leland (Aleno's flock)  
Rico, Swingshift, Skydart (Target's mate's trine)  
Ripwing, Longjump, Chiindii (Starscream's creators, Sharpwind's flock)  
Sirrus, Sunchaser, Res (Skywarp's creators, no flock)  
Acid Storm, Stormfront, Novastorm (Rainmakers)  
Cloudbank, Asaltar , Nuage (Cirrus's flock's lead trine)  
Torrent, Starscream, Cirrus (Delicacy all-Vision trine)  
Detail, Orca, Jedel (Delicacy all-Vision trine)  
(No Order), Markwing, Darkfire  


Duty trines  
Thundercracker's: Long Vector (Order), Shimmerlock (Action)  
Sheana: Line Dancer's duty trine Order  



	30. Seeker Flocks

**Flock: Aleno**   
A military-Air Martial flock, Thundercracker's creation flock   
**Aleno** : Air Martial, Order. Flock Order. Trined with Target and Reve. Thundercracker's creator.   
**Brace** : Creation of Thundercracker, Sound Barrier and Farcry   
**Echo** : crimson optics, Creation of Starscream. Thankfully far calmer than his siblings, because he's pulling in some variant of TC or Warp's power.   
**Farcry** : pale blue and silver, Vision. Trined with Thundercracker and Sound Barrier. Gift is 'speaking' over great distance.   
**Firedance** : Pale orange-white optics, Creation of Starscream. A beauty, lithe and graceful, and fast as a firestorm. Mech, though barely   
**Fyat** : femme, rich red, blue and white, crimson optics, Action. Creation of Starscream. She's the one you do not cross. She's a small, lithe femme, very much like Starscream. Name means Commander by will alone in Old Vosian   
**Jericho** : Air Martial, Order. Trined with Valhalla and Kyrie. mated to Skydart and Swingshift.   
**Kyrie** : femme, Sniper, Vision. Trined with Valhalla and Jericho   
**Leland** : Military, Vision. Trined with Skynote and ???   
**Line Dancer** : femme, Air Martial, Vision. Thundercracker's clutchmate.   
**Recon** : Air Martial, Action. Thundercracker's clutchmate   
**Reve** : Architect, Vision. Trined with Target and Aleno. Thundercracker's creator.   
**Rico** : Air Martial, Order. Trined with Swingshift and Skydart. Mate of Target   
**Skydart** : Performer, Vision. Trined with Swingshift and Rico   
**Skynote** : Air Martial, Order. Trined with Leland and ???   
**Sound Barrier** : deep red and silver, Action. Trined with Thundercracker and Farcry.   
**Swingshift** : Air Martial, Action. Trined with Rico and Skydart. Creator of Thundercracker.   
**Target** : Military, Action. Trined with Aleno and Reve, Rico's mate, clutchmate of Airstrike. Thundercracker's creator   
**Valhalla** : femme, Air Martial, Action. Trined with Jericho and Kyrie

**Flock: Cloudbank**   
Moved to New Crystal City   
**Asalter** : Vision. Trined with Nuage and Cloudbank. Creation trine: Northwind   
**Cloudbank** : Order. Flock Order. Trined with Nuage and Asaltar.   
**Nuage** : Action. Trined with Cloudbank and Asaltar.

**Flock: Gyre**   
Moved to New Crystal City   
**Aurora** : femme, Black with swirling highlights of deep purple, light blue and green, white optics, Scientist, Priest, Knight of Light, Vision. See her entry [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8172931/chapters/18726424) for more.   
**Gyre** : Light Blue with Dark blue and white highlights, Order, Flock Order. Latin for whirl or spiral, it's also an Oceanographic term for ringlike system of ocean currents.   
**Haji** : Lawyer, Order. Korean for "solstice". Business lawyer (contracts, permits and regulations) Trinemate of Aurora and Cheoseo   
**Tornado** : slate-blue and gray, yellow optics, Knight of Light, Order. Creation of Aurora. Circle of Masters member.

**Flock: Knock Out**   
Moved to New Crystal City   
**Knock Out** : Inspector, Order, Flock Order. Inspector, structural integrity of buildings and things   
**Mubakkir** : Merchant, Vision. Runs a corner store type place with with Stormdat. Trined Stormdat and Pitchback. Creator of Photosphere   
**Photosphere** : femme, Dark gray and light blue with white highlights, amber optics, Performer, Vision. Military coding. Very aggressive for a Vision. Spark gift is some kind of light control. Will eventually be in high demand for plays, displays, religious ceremonies and such. Creation of Stormdat, Pitchback and Mubakkir   
**Pitchback** : Author, Action. Mystery writer just getting started. Trined with Mubakkir and Stormdat. Creator of Photosphere   
**Stormdat** : Order. Runs a corner store type place with with Mubakkir. Trined Mubakkir and Pitchback. Creator of Photosphere

**Flock: Komon**   
Moved to New Crystal City   
**Atron** : dark blue with silver and red filigree, red optic band, Musician, Knight of Light, Vision. Trinemate of Telika and Windsinger, plays both the crystal-sax and the keyboard   
**Komon** : Order. Flock Order. A flock with many ties to the Knights of Light.

**Flock: Markret**   
Moved to New Crystal City   
**Astro** : , Lawyer, Order. Business law. Creator of Tailslide and Crimson Sprite.   
**Crimson Sprite** : femme, Botanist, Order. Sister of Tailslide, trined with Coldsheen.   
**Markret** : femme, Order, Flock Order   
**Tailslide** : light blue, black and silver, Action. Politically ambitious.

**Flock: Nightflight**   
Moved to New Crystal City   
**Gloaming** : indigo and amber, Order. old English for Dusk. Hates TC for the interest a younger sister (Highdive, Action) has in him. Trined with Lahar and Ngoma.   
**Highdive** : femme, Dark blue and white with tan highlights, red optics, Action. Younger sibling of Gloaming. Good friends with a few young Aerials that live near, but tries to keep that from the more prejudiced members of her flock. wants to be an Enforcer or a firefighter or a paramedic....hasn't really decided yet. Much younger than Thundercracker. Thundercracker's third Action. Hobbies: "I dabbled in painting but got frustrated with it. I already admitted I'm a disaster in the kitchen. I read some when I'm in the mood. I like races, but I know I'm not fast or agile enough to go pro. I like sky dancing, and I'm trying to learn the electro-zither."   
**Lahar** : , dark purple with mahogany highlights, Action. Hindi - ripple. Trined with Gloaming and Ngoma   
**Ngoma** : , white with magenta and gold highlights, Vision. Swahili - dance. Trined with Gloaming and Lahar.   
**Nightflight** : Highdive's flock Order

**Flock: Northwind**   
Moved to New Crystal City   
**Airwave** : femme, Creation of Skywatch, sibling of Redtail   
**Asalter** : Vision. Trined with Nuage and Cloudbank.   
**Nighteye** : femme, navy blue, silver highlights, Musician, Action. Aurora's sibling. musician: plays Holophonor. Trinemate of Saamanjasy and Smoke   
**Northwind** : Cream and deep blue with pearlescent white highlights, Pale green optics, Lawyer (criminal), Aurora's creator-Order. The flock Order.   
**Saamanjasy** : blue and purple, Instructor, Vision. Hindi = Harmony. Archivist/flight teacher. He's trined with Smoke and Nighteye   
**Shattercoil** : Aerial, opalescent black, Knight of Light, rarely born yet. Creation of Zephyr and Aurora. Small, light combat Aerial, sparked from the Great Swords.   
**Skywatch** : Vision. Creations: Airwave, Redtail.   
**Smoke** : femme, pale yellow, Engineer (chemical), Order. Trinemate of Saamanjasy and Nighteye   
**Sogdo** : Olive green with white highlights, amber optics, Mathmatician, Order. Korean = Velocity. Cheoseo's younger sibling. Quick and agile, likes to race in his spare time. Tactile, even for a Seeker.   
**Tagen** : femme, pale yellow, Old High German = Dawn   
**Wind Shot** : femme, Order. Elder

**Flock: Sharpwind**   
Starscream's creation flock, very concervitive flock   
**Chiindii** : Vision. Starscream's creator. Name means dust devil. Trined with Ripwing and Longjump   
**Longjump** : Rich red and blue, crimson optics, Action. Starscream's creator. Trined with Ripwing and Chiindii   
**Ripwing** : Order. Starscream's creator. Trined with Longjump and Chiindii   
**Sharpwind** : , Starscream's creation flock Order

**Flock: Shredwing**   
Military flock   
**Airstrike** : Military, Action. clutchmate of Target.   
**Payload** : Military, Action   
**Shafaf** : Military, Action. Transparent in Arabic. B-1 type stealth fighter-bomber. Target's older sister   
**Shredwing** : Military, Target's creation flock Order

**Flock: Sideswing**   
Moved to New Crystal City   
**Acharaj** : red, yellow and cream, Artist, Vision. Metal Weaver. Distant cousin of Thrust. Politically ambitious. Quiet but has a wicked sense of humor once he warms up to you. His flock has had a couple of members join the Knights.   
**Sideswing** : femme, Order. Flock Order

**Flock: Smoke**   
**Airwave** : Murdered   
**Smoke** : Airwave's Flock Order

**Flock: Strato**   
Moved to New Crystal City   
**Ruby** : Vision.

**Flock: Tailwind**   
**Res** : Seeki, Vision. Trined with Sunchaser and Sirrus. Creator of Skywarp   
**Sirrus** : Order. Trined with Sunchaser and Res. Creator of Skywarp.   
**Strato** : Sirrus's brother, flock Order, Skywarp's uncle.   
**Sunchaser** : Action. Trined with Sirrus and Res. Creator of Skywarp.   
**Tailwind** : Skywarp's creation flock Order


	31. Shuttles

**Cantabile** : Praxian Shuttle, House of the Gilded Sun

 **Flamespire** : Shuttle, Transport, ISO, ISO fast shuttle

 **Pullus** : Shuttle, Medic (sparkling), Shuttle hatchling specialist

 **Skysheild** : Shuttle, blue optics, Small shuttle. Cheerful. Friend of Wing

 **Stratosphere** : Shuttle, Transport, Autobot, Transforms into a cargo plane on Earth. .  
<http://http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Windcrest-by-prophetofprimes-dbemlc2-690758132>

 **Temperance** : Shuttle, Royal, Royal House of Protihex, Lord of Protihex

 **Titanus** : Shuttle, white and charcoal with gold trim. blue-black pseudo-hair, sapphire optics, Courier , A teleporter. Created by Cyberra on Ao3.

 **Tradewinds** : Shuttle, white with trim of light blue, yellow, blue optics, Merchant, Light fast shuttle (half way between Axe and Wing in height). blue-purple spark. Saw Wing while delivering supplies to the Citadel. Now lives in the Citadel and pays for his keep with a combination of financial skills, supply runs and intel on the outside. better than passable energon chef. Special ability. Ultra fast and fuel efficient for his size, cargo bay is a subspace. Has a scrambler that makes him very difficult to track installed after settling in the Citadel   
Atl: <http://metalheadkomik.deviantart.com/art/alien-ship-227522727>

**Windcrest** : Shuttle, Longsight's youngest's mate.  
<http://http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Windcrest-by-prophetofprimes-dbemlc2-690758132>


	32. Warriors

**Axel** : Triple Changer, Warrior, Autobot, Neutral rescued and turned Autobot.

 **Black Death** : Minibot, black, black optics, Warrior, ISO, Alternate ID for Whiplash

 **Blacklight** : Tank, Black, Warrior, Autobot, a big black brute mech with arm cannons that had leveled entire Decepticon units by himself

 **Blood Cutter** : Praxian, femme, Gold, bronze and pink, pink visor, Warrior, Likely a friend of Ironhide.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Blood-Cutter-by-x-wings-of-mystery-x-691105154>

**Bloody Mary** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA The Shadowed. Heavy scout class frame. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human that worked for MI6. Now commander of the European Transformer unit not aligned with Prime. As a human specialized in Eastern Europe and was a data sifter with enough common sense to do fieldwork. She worked out of field offices all over the Eastern Bloc. Animal: bear

 **Carrie** : , femme, Black, Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. Alt is a Hummer.

 **Chainlink** : , Warrior, Autobot

 **Chance** : , Warrior, Decepticon, Does combat-ready evaluations for Decepticon officers

 **Coldfire** : Seeker, blue, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, A ranking air officer often trusted with command of the full House air force.

 **Crashcourse** : , Warrior, the name says it all. He's like Skjöldur in many ways; out front, taking the damage and dealing it, but while Skjöldur is a shield, standing between her charge and danger, Crashcourse is all about an aggressive, violent offense as the best defense. We generally don't take him to state functions, for good reason. He's not a true wild card; he is easily controlled as to when to unleash his aggression. The difficulty he has is in avoiding collateral damage to anything except his charge once he is turned loose."

 **Crossfire** : , Warrior, Weapons station on Dai Atlas' ship for the exodus

 **Crusher** : Tank, brass, red optics, Warrior, Gladiator in Kaon. Simple processor, designed for straight forward tactics where overwhelming size, strength and armor won

 **Cryo** : Aerial, femme, Warrior, Decepticon, The sharpest of Drift's lovers when pissed off. as unforgiving as Wing is forgiving

 **David** : , Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Death Bringer** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade.

 **Death Watch** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade.

 **Dropkick** : , Warrior, Decepticon, Became Boomerang

 **Drummer** : Heavy infantry, dark gray, Warrior, Decepticon

 **Duskwry** : , Warrior, Gladiator ID Whiplash uses

 **East-Sea Victory** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: aquatic

 **Eastern Grace** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: eastern dragon

 **Fastshot** : , Warrior, Autobot, Guard of the Prime (Optimus)

 **Fire Noble** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Xipil.

 **First Warrior** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: aquatic

 **Fortis Bronte** : Convoy, brown , Warrior, Seasoned frontliner under Dai Atlas and nominally in charge of ground forces. Ultra Magnus' first lover

 **Glory** : , Warrior, mech. Jazz's brother.

 **Golden Strike** : Praxian, femme, gold and black, red optics, Warrior, I haven't decided much about her other than she's Praxian and a warrior. She'll either be a Decepticon or a member of the House of the Shining Sun. It all depends on what story she shows up in first.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Strike-by-forgottenhope547-691151329>

**Keith** : , Red, Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. Indiscriminant when it comes to lovers. Keeps his paint and frame as flawlessly polished as the Terror Twins and only a few shades off of Sideswipe.

 **Kesia** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA The Lioness. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: lion

 **Killdive** : Seeker, Warrior, Decepticon, Starscream's SIC

 **Kimark** : , dark burgundy and dark green, red optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Stormsurge of War. Function: Former Kaon gladiator. Mate: Firefall. Trained by Atl.

 **Korrës** : Minibot, black and gold, deep red optics, Warrior, Alternate Id of Jazz. Master of Metallikato. a tall minibot with less than no mass to him. Very limited armor, he's all about speed and not actually taking a hit.

 **Lock Phase** : , Warrior, Autobot, Always taking the easy way out

 **Nightshade** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: canine. Her bot form is on the large side of average, between Optimus and Ironhide in Bayverse. Her alt mode, a leggy canine, just larger than ravage. Her weapon mode is just shy of Megatron in height/mass.  
She's from [A Wolf in the Fold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/664053/chapters/1211928)  
Her weapon form: <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Cybertronian-Werewolf-by-Zinou-304064557>

**North Defender** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: tiger

 **Outback** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: dromornis

 **Rampart** : Polyhex, Warrior, House of Crossbeam, Captain of the House of Crossbeam's guard.

 **Reaper** : , Warrior, Military officer. Hard line, business is business, socialize and goof off on your own time. Ultra Magnus' first commander

 **Ripcord** : Praxian, Warrior, is in the CADF (Cybertron Air Defense Force) Praxian Aerial. Twin of Zephyr. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Rollover** : , Warrior, is your basic arena-trained warrior

 **Saisho Tesuto** : Gestalt, Warrior, Become Flightplan.  
Created on Kessai By the Nijihito using  
Thundercracker: body  
Deadlock: left leg  
Prowl: right leg  
Jazz: left arm  
Wing: right arm

 **Saltem** : Convoy, Blue and white, black optics, Warrior, Autobot, Alternate ID for Ultra Magnus (as a slave)

 **Sea-Sky West** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: aquatic

 **Shearwater** : , dark green and blue, Warrior, Autobot, well-built mid-sized frontliner, knows how to read designations fully

 **Shimmerfire** : Seeker, femme, Iridescent Pink, Red optics, Warrior, Autobot, Sometimes creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki, Vision. Fight-bomber class. Think a B-1.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmer-Sides-Ma-le-lineart-by-Fadura-lotti-477967691>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Fadura-lotti-299011288>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Radegunde-304390312>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-2-by-Radegunde-304402575>

**Silver Crest** : Praxian, femme, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Captain of Lord Prowl's Guard.

 **Skjöldur** : Bomber, femme, Amaranth pink, red visor, Warrior, Shield in Icelandic. The Shield of Ezara's Cybertronian Air Guard. Was part of Sentinel Prime's personal guard, and Vector Prime's before him. Was killed by Megatron. Will be damned to the Pits if she'll let him take another Prime. .  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-Cyberwing013-298818613> but 'Amaranth pink'

 **Skylight** : , Warrior, Judge Tightrope's lover

 **Solar Flare** : Mechanoid, red and gold, Warrior, Seeker-looking but not Cybertronian. Very forward. space exploration looking to trade resources for their colony. Partner of Starburst

 **Sonic** : Aerial, Warrior, Autobot, Light build, special ability is a sonic blast.

 **Stoneblock** : Praxian, gray and tan, red optics, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Hold keeper of Tankon in Kaon

 **Stoneflash** : Praxian, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, old and respected.

 **Tangle** : Triple Changer, Black, Warrior, Nickname for Axe from his youth

 **Tempest** : , Warrior, Decepticon, squad leader

 **The Lioness** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Kesia.

 **The Shadowed** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Bloody Mary.

 **Trick** : , Warrior, Autobot, Guard of the Prime (Optimus)

 **Twistout** : , Warrior, Military officer. known for running one of the tightest ships in the army

 **Vagrant** : Praxian, Warrior, The Praxian free warrior/hunter that raised Sunstorm and is thus the creator of the founder of the House of the Shining Sun.

 **Whippoorwill** : , femme, Warrior, The Dart of Ezara's Cybertronian Air Guard. Was part of Sentinel Prime's personal guard starting about half-way through his rule. Was killed by Megatron, watched Sentinel Prime die as she bled out. She is a brilliant Grifter; as talented as Jazz but with a less violent, more criminal bent. I trust her implicitly with what counts, but never, ever forget where she came from and how she got to us. Mech or femme, medic, mob boss, gladiator, noble, councilmech, businessmech, Intel ... she'll talk her way into anything, anywhere, anytime. Become anything she chooses, changing in a sparkbeat and able to hold up under all but the strongest telepathic review. She's had more bodies and IDs than I dare to contemplate. Her saving grace is her loyalty. Once earned, she'll do anything for you. Whether you approve of her methods or not.

 **Xipil** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Fire Noble. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: jaguar

 **Ziariace** : Praxian, Black, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Ancient. Master of Weapons of the Shining Sun.


	33. Non-Cybertronian Mechanoids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are sentient and sapient robotic or bio-mecha, but not of Cybertronian heritage.

**Solar Flare** : Mechanoid, silver and blue, Looks a lot like a Seeker. Mated to Starburst. Lighter built than Starburst.

 **Starburst** : Mechanoid, red and gold, Looks a lot like a Seeker. Mated to Solar Flare

 **Tangrlo** : a spirit-guided a C-17 Globemaster in civilian white with a howling wolf tribal tattoo logo near it's tail. Creation of the Howle Island Institute on Earth.


	34. Humans and Near-Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans and related races. Garou, etc.

**Amunet Mubarak** : Human (Mokole) of Earth, Female, African, brown eyes, Warrior, Were, African American. Captain and sniper in the US Army.   
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Amunet-Mubarak-sketch-192756879>

**Estrasa** : Jauna's Alpha

 **Jauna** : Loup Garou (Glass Walker). a dark haired, lightly tanned man in his early twenties. Pilot and diplomat. One of Thera's protégés.

 **Mary Nailobo** : clan Nailobo, Senior Philodox. green eyed elder. AKA Firewall

 **Oren Nailobo** : clan Nailobo. AKA Netsheer

 **Psitrek** : Loup Garou (Glass Walker). blond, dark-skinned Hispanic male of medium build with the most out-of-place piercing blue eyes and a relaxed, friendly manner. lead tactician on Howle Island.

 **Sandra Greendale** : human. Mech-phile. Spent her life observing and recording the kindling, gestation and first vorn of a new Cybertronian life post-war.

 **Suncrest WyFy** : Loup Garou (Glass Walker). tanned, dark-haired female. Head of Research and Development and Howle Island.

 **Terry MacLoud** : Loup Garou (Glass Walker). muscular Native American, his long raven-black hair pulled into a ponytail, a light tan suit designed for mobility and dark shades hiding his eyes. Chief of Security for Howle Island.

 **Thera Jameson** : Loup Garou (Glass Walker). top-ranked diplomat and trained extensively for first contact of the Howle Island Institute. dark hair done up in a bun, light skin, hazel eyes, late 30's.

 **Firewall** : Loup Garou. Glass Walker, clan Nailobo, Senior Philodox. green eyed elder. Human name: Mary Nailobo

 **Netsheer** : Loup Garou. Glass Walker, clan Nailobo. Ahroun. Human name: Oren Nailobo

 **Sandy Nailobo** : Loup Garou. Glass Walker, clan Nailobo. Theurge. USMC 1st Lieutenant. System integration/research specialist in NEST. Young and playful, though well able to hold to military discipline when needed. Fur: thick dark chocolate, black and cream. brown eyes

 **Starcatcher** : Loup Garou. Glass Walker, clan Nailobo, Senior Theurge. a woman well into her senior years, her hair silver but her blue eyes glittered with life and wisdom. Human name: Willow Nailobo

 **Wavesinger** : Loup Garou. Glass Walker. Don (leader) of the Nailobo clan. a male with dark skin and darker hair cut short

 **Yevette Williams** : Human. NEST soldier, African American, born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia. She is a sharp shooter, assertive, tough, masculine. They met when Bluestreak was training human snipers on exactly where they needed to hit the 'Cons to get through their armor.  
Inspired by <http://nxxos.deviantart.com/art/On-Your-Knees-100063341>


	35. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically anything that doesn't go elsewhere.

**Bericresh** : an Incarna of the Celestrine Chimera. focused on the mysteries and malleability of technology.


	36. Non-sparked Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-sparked ships and such with a name.

**Ambergret** : Ship, Not sparked. Flightplan's shuttle.

 **Enquirer** : Ship, Not sparked. Interstellar ship for 10 on long distance. Nearly half the ship was dedicated to its engines, and more than half the remaining space was dedicated to stores of energon and supplies.

 **Pobegniti v nov Dom Deset** : Ship, Not sparked. Axe's command during the exodus

 **Pobegniti v nov Dom Eden** : Ship, Not sparked. Vanguard's command during the exodus. Destroyed in the escape

 **Sitril** : Ship, Not sparked. Alternate ID for Ambergret.

 **Sparklight** : Ship, Not sparked. Wing's ship in Hunters from the Light. Large for a crew of 7.

 **Stellar Wind** : Ship, Not sparked. A refitted massive, old-style cargo shuttle. Belongs to Titanium.

 **Wing's Spark** : Ship, Not sparked. Drift's ship. Interstellar shuttle


	37. Characters with Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheat sheet to find all the character art but also a spot to find the OCs best to use if possible when writing with me.

### Knights of Light

 **Cladin** : Tesarus (small convoy), hunter green with garnet red trim, matte finish, garnet red optics, metalworker , Knight of Light, Great Sword: Fire of Peace. Name is Welsh - cladding: a covering or coating on a structure or material). 'Useless' hobbies: building models of Cybertronian buildings that he embellishes and never finishes. He also breeds mecha-koi for fun (and the Citadel ponds).

Specialized in protective coatings on metal. Old. He used to make the materials used to create roofs and outer walls for the Citadel back on Cybertron (to survive acid rain and storms). still creates those building materials when needed, but now mostly focuses on heat resistant materials (to get the heat to the forges, etc.) he can do weapons, but he likes to make protective things. shields, body armor more decorative works as well. He could be involved with making the gestalt's new armor once Pantera asks for a new frame. Pantera's triad mate with Dagger.

When he cleans up you can actually see the intricate detailing on his armor. he likes geometric patterns and the lines of garnet trim are actually individual carefully created pieces of metals layered almost like snake scales. For truly fancy events he removes the protective coating on the scales and they shimmer.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Cladin-By-Artesszerowolfsketch-730653469>

**Dagger** : Praxian, white and deep blue with red highlights. thick red chevron, red optics, Medic, Knight of Light, Created by Guttermech, bought by Gatekat. Great Sword: Dancer in the Sun. Sometimes creation Jazz/Prowl and older brother of Lightwing when J/P are not Lords of the Shining Sun. He knew from before he could walk that he wanted to be a warrior with swords. When he was a youngling he met a Knight of Light on a walkabout and found the title to go with what he wanted. His creators were supportive and he eventually found his way to the Citadel of Light out in the middle of nowhere Cybertron. Wing became his Daoshi (teacher) and he found his love (and talent) for medicine when Wing was out of sorts for decaorns after one of Wing's previous students was critically damaged. By the time of Drift's arrival he is the SIC of medical under Redline.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dagger-side-and-face-by-Gutterdopts-736570293>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dagger-pinup-by-Gutterdopts-736570315>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dagger-Posing-by-Gutterdopts-736570336>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dagger-s-aft-by-Gutterdopts-736570371>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dagger-WTF-by-Gutterdopts-736570385>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dagger-headshot-by-Gutterdopts-736570304>

**Demeter** : Beastformer, femme, reddish brown, brown optics, Scout, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dancer in the Sun (forest green gem). Function: tracker/scout. Created as Snapjaw for the military. Bought from switchxtrick.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-by-switchxtrick-298316925>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-By-Akapanuka-692678191>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-by-Xeketdarkhand-692678456>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-Sketch-By-Artbleed-694180623>

**Dive** : Aerial, purple, bright green optics, bright green visor, Engineer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Balance of Resistance. Function: Soldier/Engineer. he's still quite young, being a Knight is definitely a new but exciting experience for him, something he's always wanted. Belongs to switchxtrick.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dive-by-Gutterdopts-736477333>.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dive-bust-by-Gutterdopts-736477319>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dive-sketch-by-Gutterdopts-736569806>

**Flashfire** : Seeker, red, orange, white, opalescent visor, Knight of Light, Action. Has a temper and too proud of his heritage.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Flashfire-By-Gutterdopts-736478834>.

 **Guardian of Honor** : Great Sword, Gem: purple, Knight of Light, Bearers: Atl.  
Inspiration <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8632400/>

**Lancer** : femme, silver, black and glowing green, green optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, She's steady and take her honor seriously, though she's also still young and occasionally acts out on her emotions before thinking it through.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Lancer-by-captain-ladue-734106088>

**Lightwing** : Aerial, black, white, red, orange, orange optics, Knight of Light, House of the Shining Sun, Likes throwing knives. Sometimes creation of Jazz/Prowl  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Lightwing-by-switchxtrick-298498216>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Lightwing-by-forgottenhope547-693761253>

**Marwir** : Ankmorian Light Jet, Engineer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: On The Winds of Stars. Circle of Masters member.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Hunters-from-the-Light-Marwir-297763993>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Marwir-By-Machsabre-693866536>

**Shield of the Sky** : Great Sword, Knight of Light, Bearers: Thorn.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-by-Guttermech-690965830>

**Skjöldur** : Bomber, femme, amaranth pink, red visor, Guardian, Knight of Light, Skjöldur is a bomber-class mech who's name means 'shield' in Icelandic. Her armor can take nearly anything and she's an in-your-face fighter more like the twins than anything else with wings. Part of Dai Atlas' killer crew.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-Cyberwing013-298818613> but 'Amaranth pink'

 **Stay the Path** : Great Sword, Gem: rich blue, Knight of Light, Bearer: Talon.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Stay-the-Path-By-Ierence-732809824>

**Striker** : Ankmorian Light Jet, white and red, red optics, Knight of Light, Creation of Drift/Wing. Great Sword: Challenger of Ways.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Striker-by-SwitchxTrick-299422039>

**Talon** : Praxian Aerial, white with red, green, dark blue and royal purple trim, Persian rose (#FE28A2) optics, Tactician, Organizer, Welding, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Stay the Path. Talon is a tactician, one of the best before he became disillusioned with the empire and retired as only a lieutenant in the Praxian Air Guard. While the home and function he found makes little use of the advanced tac-net and processors he was upgraded with it is a function he can commit to spark and processors. When it comes down to it he can't turn his back on the honorable thing to do, or to stop the dishonorable thing by those that reflect on him). Talon was always a highly intelligent, logical and organized mech; it's a Praxian norm. His tactical and battle computers are more advanced than the average mech, even the average Knight, but Prowl is still many levels above him. Still, in context of most battles and situations they are in, Talon provides a distinct advantage in planning and organizing, be it beforehand or on the fly. The Praxian Combat Aerial draws heavily on Seeker design and programming, so they tend to be more flighty, aggressive and self/trine focused than most Combat Aerials, though not as bad as pure Seekers. This mellows as they age, and all Talon has left of that nature is an incredibly violent (and highly calculated) response when his cadre is seriously threatened.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Hunters-from-the-Light-Talon-297764200>

**The Beauty of Order** : Great Sword, dark blue, green and gold, Gem: emerald, Knight of Light, Bearer: Pantera in [Making Adjustments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11819151).  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/The-Beauty-of-Order-by-kolmoys-711019709>

**Thorn** : Aerial, black with glowing red and gold, Red optics, Scholar, Warrior, Knight of Light, Created by Guttermech, bought by Gatekat. Great Sword: Shield of the Sky. A Knight of light and scholar, he is a good friend of Wing and sometimes dragged into Wing's mischief.  
Primary ref (TFP): [](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-by-Guttermech-690965830)https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-by-Guttermech-690965830  
TFP <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-by-Guttermech-690965799>  
G1 head <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-headshot-by-Gutterdopts-736499363>  
G1 sketch <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-sketch-by-Gutterdopts-736499372>  
MTMTE ref <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-2-by-Guttermech-690965818>  
MTMTE <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-by-Yedg-690965810>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-headshot-sketches-by-Gutterdopts-736803567>

**Zephyr** : Praxian Aerial, femme, Gold and black, red optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, Mate of Aurora. Creator of Shattrercoil.  
Image as TFP <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Zypher-by-lineusprime33-730500120>  
Her short swords <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Katana-By-Liowa-691095273>

### Blade Brothers

Bayverse based. A set of 5 sparked together to be a single unit. May or may not be bonded.  
Sideswipe (silver), KillBlade (black), Sparkstinger (red), ShadowBlade (green), Sunstreaker (gold)  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Blade-Brothers-By-Razor-Rage-691151282>

### Mechanimals

 **Chi** : Mecha-animal, black, dark green, army green with red highlight, red optics, Guard, House Csillagos, An anti-poaching Tygressian hound for the Csillagos Szentély estate. The estate glyph is on the underside of the throat near the jawline and a simple designation glyph next to the left audial. Partner of Rho.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Anti-poaching-Tygressian-by-Unbridledwild-733340699>

 **Flitfire** : Beastformer, white, blue optics, Decepticon, Small, 'albino', fantailed cyber raptor.  
Alt similar to <https://gozer-the-destroyor.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-beast-mode-93182952>

**Glass Dragonet** : Mecha-animal, femme, steel, silver with light blue wings, light blue optics, She needs a name too.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Glass-Dragonet-by-AutobotSwitchblade-733342275>

**Rho** : Mecha-animal, black, dark green, army green with red highlight, red optics, Guard, House Csillagos, An anti-poaching Tygressian hound for the Csillagos Szentély estate. The estate glyph is on the underside of the throat near the jawline and a simple designation glyph next to the left audial. Partner of Chi.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Anti-poaching-Tygressian-by-Unbridledwild-733340699>

 **Rounder** : Mecha-animal, gray and burgundy with yellow highlights, yellow, Warrior, Partner, muscle and mount of Snapjaw.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Rounder-by-i-am-a-silver-lining-733341254>

**Firewalker** : Mecha-animal, femme, white and black with orange, red and gold markings, orange optics, Firefighter, She's a 'firehouse' dog.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Firewalker-by-i-am-a-silver-lining-733341248>

**Tygressian-Copdog-White** : Mecha-animal, white with black and blue markings, blue optics, Enforcer, Usually assigned to day-shift Enforcers.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Tygressian-Copdog-White-By-Unbridledwild-733340713>

**Tygressian-Copdog-Black** : Mecha-animal, black with white and red markings, red optics, Enforcer, Usually assigned to night-shift Enforcers.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Tygressian-Copdog-Black-By-Unbridledwild-733340705>

**Tygressian Anti-poaching Dog** : Mecha-animal, black, forest green, dark moss green with red highlights, red optics, Enforcer, Designed to help a park ranger hunt down poachers.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Anti-poaching-Tygressian-by-Unbridledwild-733340699>

### Other

 **Blood Cutter** : Praxian, femme, gold, bronze and pink, pink visor, Warrior, Likely a friend of Ironhide.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Blood-Cutter-by-x-wings-of-mystery-x-691105154>

**Boomer** : Host, femme, orange and black, blue optics, Communications, Autobot, Creation of Blaster.  
Original inspiration: <https://cherryoreos.deviantart.com/art/You-Like-the-Way-I-Hold-a-Mic-192969325>  
other images:  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-By-Tiikeri-694180027>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-By-Tiikeri-694180017>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-2-By-Tiikeri-694180020>

**Burst** : dark purple, bright aqua, Communications, A comms mech/sound system like Blaster and Soundwave but of a type that doesn't have symbiots. It enables a stronger frame and more hardware but at the price of the versatility of having the small mecha to send out. Burst is only related to Midnight Ride and Reveille by frametype.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Burst-Ref-By-Gutterdopts-742101453>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Burst-sketch-By-Gutterdopts-742101512>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Burst-bust-By-Gutterdopts-742101474>

**Crimenian** : Aerial, black on matte black on dark gray, red optics, matte black visor, Scout, , Alt mode: B-2 Spirit.  
Art: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Crimenian-By-Hyperdriive-738763687>

**Domingo** : Beastformer, white and mint green, yellow, The most unusual feature of Domingo is his wolf alt's two heads.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Domingo-by-tfomegastar-734083201>

**Dromae** : Triple Changer, Dinobot, dark green with bright green highlights, bright green optics, Scout, ISODon't be fooled by Dromae's sleek design and light build. This minibot is crazy fast and small but powerful with two alt modes: a raptor (dino type) and a helicopter (not really big enough for human passengers). Despite being teased about his size he's a fairly upbeat personality that likes to socialize and is very loyal to his friends. His name comes from a shortening of Dromaeosauridae, the scientific name for raptors. Raptor is also a brand of large remote control helicopter.  
  
He's a scientific expedition scout by design and training. Before the (G1) war he often went on scientific missions to unknown planets. He was a bounty hunter for a while when scouting work dried up but once Optimus became Prime and his intent became clear he enlisted in the Autobots he was quickly scooped up by SpecOps as a scout and spy. Like Hound few think of him as SpecOps and think of him only as a scout.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Dromae-by-Gutterdopts-736798111>

**Golden Strike** : Praxian, femme, gold and black, red optics, Warrior, I haven't decided much about her other than she's Praxian and a warrior. She'll either be a Decepticon or a member of the House of the Shining Sun. It all depends on what story she shows up in first.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Strike-by-forgottenhope547-691151329>

**Guardrail** : Beastformer, purple and black, purple visor, Warrior, ISO, It's an odd name for someone with a razor whip for a tail, predacon-grade claws on all four limbs and blades on his forearms but he really is a defender. He's just one of those defenders that believes in sneaking up behind trouble and silting their neck cables or punching out their spark chamber. When he's not causing fatal damage he's very fond of curling up near his charge and purring while they pet him. While he's very loyal to his charge his true loyalty is to his boss in ISO (Imperial Special Operations).  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Guardrail-By-Gutterdopts-736644953>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Guardrail-Icon-By-Gutterdopts-736644960>

**Highdive** : Seeker, femme, dark blue and white with tan highlights, red optics, Flock: Nightflight, Action. Younger sibling of Gloaming. Good friends with a few young Aerials that live near, but tries to keep that from the more prejudiced members of her flock. wants to be an Enforcer or a firefighter or a paramedic....hasn't really decided yet. Much younger than Thundercracker. Thundercracker's third Action. Hobbies: "I dabbled in painting but got frustrated with it. I already admitted I'm a disaster in the kitchen. I read some when I'm in the mood. I like races, but I know I'm not fast or agile enough to go pro. I like sky dancing, and I'm trying to learn the electro-zither."  
G1 version of: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Highdive-by-Maximillian-n-705830836>

**Idarassi** : Mechanoid, greens and browns, green-flecked yellow optics, Character created by Cyberra on Ao3. Boa based monoformer. Build by Firewire in an illegal experiment. Heavily armored enough to ignore most hand weapons. Spark: light bluish-purple.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Ida-and-Blue-by-kikas-357636930>

**Istiarus** : femme, dark blues and silver, Rich blue optics, often behind a black face-mask, Noble, Often called Isti by friends. A third creation noble (all the perks, none of the responsibilities) and a master fencer. While of no relation to Mirage she did know him reasonably well from the fencing circuit.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Istiarus-by-owllazuli-730771551>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Istiarus-by-owllazuli-734082262>

**Karakur** : Aerial, femme, black, brown and ocher, light blue optics, transparent visor, She has a sweet voice.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Karakur-by-tfomegastar-734083218>

**Klinge** : Microbot, femme, black and orange, orange optics, Character created by Know-Kname on DA. Partner of Tetris or Firefall.  
<http://know-kname.deviantart.com/art/PS3-transformer-159520409>

**Lockjaw** : Guard, Character created by Guttermech.  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8724059/>

**Marchwind** : black, silver and red with blue and yellow highlights, Blue optics, Factory Worker, Smelter worker that leaves his blast mask on by habit. Still frame photographer in his spare time. Look inspired by  
<http://zeromayhem.deviantart.com/art/OPTIMUS-Transformers-FullForce-59912346>

**Midnight Ride** : black and dark gray with red highlights and crown, red optic, Communications, The twin of Reveille, these two are not as opposite as they like to pretend. They are actually very close and often plot trouble together. He chose his English name because of a reading of The Midnight Ride of Pall Revere and is quite enthralled by it and the USA's revolutionary war.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Midnight-Ride-By-Gutterdopts-742101488>

**Nightshade** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: canine. Her bot form is on the large side of average, between Optimus and Ironhide in Bayverse. Her alt mode, a leggy canine, just larger than ravage. Her weapon mode is just shy of Megatron in height/mass.  
She's from [A Wolf in the Fold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/664053/chapters/1211928)  
Her weapon form: <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Cybertronian-Werewolf-by-Zinou-304064557>

**Night Vision** : Praxian, black with red highlights, red optics, Artist, Scout, Officer, Decepticon, Created by Guttermech, bought by Gatekat. While his city of origin is up for debate no one has challenged that he has significant Praxian heritage in his frame. He can skate on his pede-wheels or walk normally depending on how he holds his toes and heals. He has a modified interface system with two relatively thick spikes. Before the war he was an artist in both sculpture and painting. Skilled and well respected his work sold for ridiculous prices. I'm sure he and Sunstreaker are well familiar with each other from that rarefied group. He joined the revolt because he hated how the elites treated the rest, in part because he started with nothing and bought, bribed, blackmailed and backstabbed his way into the elite. As such he's not all that attached to Megatron's leadership but he's smart enough to be very careful if he ever backs a challenger.  
  
He is quite good at reconnaissance and began as a scout and spy when he joined the Decepticon cause. As such he came into contact with Soundwave early and that continued as he rose in the ranks. His skill and intellect has served him just as well among the Decepticons as it did among the elites of Cybertron and he now holds significant rank. Not all the command officers know him on sight but they all know his designation. His attitude is haughty and sour, but he also knows he can back up said attitude with his intellect, blackmail material and with fighting prowess as needed. He's a fast hit and run fighter, preferring to take quick shots and dizzying movements to confuse and wear down his opponent until it is the time to finish them off. His troops may not like him personally but he's stable, sane and not prone to stupid battlefield orders. Most of the time that makes up for any interpersonal grumbles about him.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Night-Vision-v1-by-Gutterdopts-736812588>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Night-Vision-v2-by-Gutterdopts-736812573>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Night-Vision-and-Soundwave-by-Gutterdopts-736812562>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/SG-Night-Vision-By-Rudeus-Tf-738731312>

**Opifex** : Convoy, red and black with gold and blue highlights, black face, red chevron., very dark red optics, Mechanic, Autobot, An Autobot mechanic when Prowl joined just after Praxus was destroyed. They were lovers of a sort for a time as they both coped with the loss of their city. Just because Opifex had moved to Iacon long before doesn't mean he didn't love his original home.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Opifex-by-rudeus-tf-741071980>

**Photosphere (mechling/adult)** : Seeker, femme, black and red, amber optics, pink face visor, Performer, Flock: Northwind, Vision. Military coding. Very aggressive for a Vision. Spark gift is some kind of light control. Will eventually be in high demand for plays, displays, religious ceremonies and such. Trined with Thundercracker and Highdive. Creation of Stormdat, Pitchback and Mubakkir, Creation Flock Knock Out.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Photosphere-by-forgottenhope547-698568541>

**Pierce** : green, yellow, Scientist, Character created by Guttermech, bought by Gatekat.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Pierce-color-by-Guttermech-690964670>

**Reveille** : White and black with a red crown, red optic, Communications, The twin of Midnight Ride, these two are not as opposite as they like to pretend. They are actually very close and often plot trouble together. Reveille chose his English name because it was of dawn, people getting up for the day and the tune that caught his attention like no other.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Reveille-By-Gutterdopts-742101505>

**Shimmerfire** : Seeker, femme, iridescent pink, Red optics, Warrior, Autobot, Sometimes creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki, Vision. Fight-bomber class. Think a B-1.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmer-Sides-Ma-le-lineart-by-Fadura-lotti-477967691>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Fadura-lotti-299011288>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Radegunde-304390312>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-2-by-Radegunde-304402575>

**Skjöldur** : Bomber, femme, amaranth pink, red visor, Guardian, Knight of Light, Skjöldur is a bomber-class mech who's name means 'shield' in Icelandic. Her armor can take nearly anything and she's an in-your-face fighter more like the twins than anything else with wings. Part of Dai Atlas' killer crew.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-Cyberwing013-298818613> but 'Amaranth pink'  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-JJStar-741086469>

**Skjöldur** : Bomber, femme, amaranth pink, red visor, Warrior, Shield in Icelandic. The Shield of Ezara's Cybertronian Air Guard. Was part of Sentinel Prime's personal guard, and Vector Prime's before him. Was killed by Megatron. Will be damned to the Pits if she'll let him take another Prime. .  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-Cyberwing013-298818613> but 'Amaranth pink'  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-JJStar-741086469>

**Snapjaw** : Beastformer, femme, rusty brown and black, yellow optics, Scout, Military. Turbofox alt. Becomes Knight Demeter. Corporal. Scout, 108th. Bought her contract out while serving General Dai Atlas.  
Rounder was one of her many mechanimal partners.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-by-switchxtrick-298316925>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-By-Akapanuka-692678191>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-by-Xeketdarkhand-692678456>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-Sketch-By-Artbleed-694180623>

**Starless Night** : femme, dark blue, yellow highlights, yellow visor, Spy, ISO, Starless Night is a ninja by training, Imperial Special Operations (ISO) by alliance and while she does what needs to be done she specializes in B&E, theft and eavesdropping. Created a femme you can thank a very not-normal upbringing that instilled in her that femmes are soft, gentle, harmless and most of all not to be seen or heard socially. She rebelled far too much. Fortunately she found a safe place, first in a dojo then in ISO. Despite the acceptance in her new homes and seeing plenty of femmes in positions of power her early upbringing never left her. Thus she wears the face mask, got her voice changed and has a massive attitude problem about the 'necessity' it. That Starless Night is a femme is a badly kept secret in ISO, even so most will refer to her as 'him' and consider it a minor glitch in a society full of very serious ones.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Starless-Night-by-lineusprime33-734106097>

**Stormsurge** : Aerial Convoy, greens, purple visor, Military, Autobot, A heavy transport craft, Stormsurge enjoys his function and gets a thrill out of flying in hot zones.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Stormsurge-by-gamaBELIEVEIT-695676847>

**Stratosphere** : Shuttle, Transport, Autobot, Transforms into a cargo plane on Earth. .  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Windcrest-by-prophetofprimes-dbemlc2-690758132>

**Sythe** : femme, orange and black, gold glowing highlights, gold optics, Assassin, ISO,  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Sythe-by-switchxtrick-298499345>

**Towodi** : Praxian Rotor, black with gold, silver and red trim, very pale yellow, Artist, Tsalagi for Hawk. He's a rotor alt, Praxian, well off but not a noble and doesn't sneer like that normally. He's a sculptor, flirts shamelessly and he loves Seekers.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Towodi-by-Forgottenhope-656700989>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Towodi-Smiling-by-forgottenhope547-662336374>

**Trident** : Praxian, medium blue, steel, gray with red highlights, red chevron, blue optics, Artist, Crystal sculptor. His favorite subjects are mecha and displaying the classically perfect form of the caste or function. Middle Golden Age Praxus. Considered a living treasure of Praxus in his time. Earth equivalent is the style of the Emmy and Oscar awards.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Trident-by-rudeus-tf-741072037>

**Umbra** : Metrotitan, femme, Facility, The ISO/SpecOps city under Iacon (and elsewhere). Her mobile form is rather like a centipede with scores of octopus tentacles along her body and a feline-ish head. Mate toIacon and Archeía (the metrotitans).  
<https://www.deviantart.com/art/Umbra-Rises-By-Spidermilkshake-733818749>.

 **Whiplash** : Cycle-former, matte black. pale pink spark, chamber as dark as the rest of the mech with texture that looks more like steel than quartz, matte black visor, pale pink optics, Assassin, ISO, ISO commander and Left Hand of the Prime. Sparked an assassin towards the end of Alpha Prime's reign, came to command under Vector Prime. Good friends and occasional teammate of Jazz, and his original trainer. They trust each other implicitly.  
Image: <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Jazz-Prowl-Whiplash-by-naggingfishwife-694220506> (on the left)  
Alt: <http://www.thedrive.com/news/5522/bmws-shapeshifting-crash-proof-motorcycle-is-the-future-of-two-wheeled-mobility>  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Whiplash-Alt-mode-by-rudeus-tf-738731395>  
Theme song: [Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s)

 **Whippoorwill** : Areial, femme, Warrior, Autobot, The Dart of Ezara's Cybertronian Air Guard. Was part of Sentinel Prime's personal guard starting about half-way through his rule. Was killed by Megatron, watched Sentinel Prime die as she bled out. She is a brilliant Grifter; as talented as Jazz but with a less violent, more criminal bent. I trust her implicitly with what counts, but never, ever forget where she came from and how she got to us. Mech or femme, medic, mob boss, gladiator, noble, councilmech, businessmech, Intel ... she'll talk her way into anything, anywhere, anytime. Become anything she chooses, changing in a sparkbeat and able to hold up under all but the strongest telepathic review. She's had more bodies and IDs than I dare to contemplate. Her saving grace is her loyalty. Once earned, she'll do anything for you. Whether you approve of her methods or not.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Whipoorwill-by-Illucien-738731415>

**Windcrest** : Shuttle, Longsight's youngest's mate.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Windcrest-by-prophetofprimes-dbemlc2-690758132>

**Windswept** : blue, blue optics, Servant, Indentured, then mated to Drift.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Windswept-by-kikas-693762763>

**Xeleen** : Praxian Rotor, femme, dark red and black with yellow highlights, red optics, transparent red visor, Scientist (anthropologist), A specialist in how Cybertronians spread out from the presumed location where the 13 first emerged and general geek about pre-history.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Xeleen-by-sadievw-693349239>


End file.
